Frères
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Toutes les familles ont leurs histoires. Certaines se forment, d'autres se déchirent. Aucune n'est la même. Pour Saga, ce n'est pas un problème, il a coupé les ponts avec la sienne il y a bien longtemps. -L'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada-
1. Chapitre 1

Yo! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic un peu plus sérieuse que les précédentes (et sûrement plus longue aussi) dont le titre a de grandes chances de changer.  
Merci à Arthygold pour avoir soutenu l'idée  
-Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada-

Trigger warning (sûrement pas vraiment utile mais on ne sait jamais) pour ce prologue: Homophobie  
(L'auteur ne cautionne pas l'homophobie, l'auteur est pan)  
Voila voila, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur Athènes et sa banlieue, l'automne était certes bien avancé mais les températures restaient très estivales. C'est sous cette météo plus que clémente que deux lycéens rentraient de cours. Les deux adolescents se ressemblaient traits pour traits et possédaient des chevelures bleues particulièrement longues. Après de longues minutes de marche, durant lesquelles ils se racontèrent leur journée, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'une des grandes maisons d'un quartier bourgeois.

Les deux jumeaux n'étaient autre que les héritiers de la famille Gemini, détentrice d'une firme multinationale. Saga, l'ainé, était l'enfant prodige dont tout le monde rêvait, toujours a bien se conduire et obtenant des notes impeccables, ses parents imaginaient déjà le jour où il reprendrait la compagnie. Kanon, le cadet, avait une attitude plus nonchalante mais maintenant un niveau plus que correcte, leurs géniteurs cependant trouvaient toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Le plus vieux avait été voulu tandis que l'autre n'était qu'un encombrement indésirable et inutile...

La vie des deux frères n'était pas vraiment rose. Saga devait toujours se tenir à carreaux, subir les longs dîners d'affaires où il servait plus de décoration qu'autre chose et tout son temps libre était consacré à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'entreprise et bien la gérer, tandis que Kanon était traité en paria et bien souvent exclu des événements familiaux, ses obligations étant moindres, il consacrait une grande partie de sa vie à la musique et avait réussi à s'inscrire à des cours de chant et de guitare en cachette. La fratrie était tout de même heureuse de vivres dans des conditions plus qu'acceptable dans un monde où beaucoup de gens ne pouvait pas se targuer d'avoir un toit sur la tête et de pouvoir manger à sa faim.

Tandis qu'ils ouvraient la porte d'entrée avec réticences, ils entendirent les voix de leurs parents retentirent. Ce n'était pas normal... A cette heure là ils devraient encore être au travail. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent à silencieusement du salon pour entendre la conversation.

« -Cet enfant ne pourra-t-il donc rien faire de bien dans sa vie ? S'agaçait leur mère.

-Comment nos gènes ont-ils pu engendrer une telle chose ? Poursuivit leur père.

-Nous lui avons offert une éducation exemplaire et c'est comme cela qu'il nous remercie ? En embrassant un homme ? Pourquoi en plus d'être un poids pour nous a-t-il fallut qu'il soit gai ? »

L'aîné des gémeaux tourna la tête vers sa moitié qui était pâle comme la mort. Le cadet jeta un regard plein d'angoisse à son frère qui lui sourit faiblement en retour, tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il, cela ne change rien au fait que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime. Laisse leur un peu de temps, ils s'y feront. »

Les deux finirent par s'avancer dans la salle. Leurs géniteurs se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux et regardèrent le plus jeune avec dégoût. Kanon nota avec appréhension qu'un de ses sacs était posé sur une banquette et semblait plein à craquer.

« -Toi, grogna l'homme en le désignant. Ne va pas contaminer mon fils.

-Éloigne-toi de lui Saga, poursuivit la femme en saisissant son fils par le bras.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, murmura le cadet.

-Je t'ai vu embrasser un autre garçon en allant à la banque près du conservatoire, accusa la mère.

-Je refuse d'avoir quelqu'un tel que toi dans cette maison, déclara le père avant de saisir le sac à dos du canapé et de lui tendre. Pars d'ici et ne reviens pas.

-S'il vous plaît... »

Ignorant le gémissement plaintif du plus jeune, le géniteur l'entraîna de force hors de la maison et lui claqua la porte au nez sous les hurlement horrifié de l'aîné, retenu par la mère.

...

Saga posa sa tasse de café brûlante en soupirant. Il n'avait plus eu de contacts avec son jumeau depuis ce jour tragique treize ans plus tôt, ses parents s'en étaient assurés.

Ils avaient résilié l'abonnement téléphonique du plus jeune et changer celui de l'aîné. De plus il avait été envoyé dans un interna à l'autre bout du pays. Ce jour fatidique avait créer en lui une haine féroce pour ses géniteurs, il s'était renfermé sur lui même et ne leur parlait que si c'était extrêmement nécessaire. En grandissant, le gémeau s'était lui même rendu compte qu'il était attiré par les gens quelque soit leur genre. C'était l'ultime élément qui l'avait poussé à agir, il ne voulait pas passé sa vie à vivre à mensonge et devoir renoncer à aimer quelqu'un uniquement parce que ce n'était pas une femme. Alors le jour de ses dix-huit ans, Saga avait simplement rassemblé ses économies, quelques affaires et avait quitté le pays. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire en Grèce vu l'influence de ses parents, il avait donc décidé un peu au hasard de se rendre en France, pays dont il maîtrisait la langue, élément obligatoire selon sa mère. Là il avait rapidement trouvé un travail à mi-temps pour subsister le temps de finir son lycée, après quoi l'aîné des Gemini n'eut pas les moyens de se payer de grandes études par manque de moyens. A présent il avait tout de même un travail de secrétaire dans une succursale d'une grande entreprise, rivale de celle de sa famille, qui payait correctement et possédait un appartement plus que correcte dans une ville aux alentours de la capitale.  
Saga jeta un regard par la fenêtre en se demandant ce que sa moitié avait bien pu devenir. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu sur lui était une rumeur selon laquelle son jumeau avait quitté le pays avec son petit-ami et sa famille. Il espérait vraiment que ça soit cela et qu'il ne soit pas mort dans une ruelle l'hiver venu. Toutes ses tentatives pour le retrouver s'étaient soldées d'échecs cuisants.  
Le gémeau se dirigea vers le lavabo de la cuisine pour nettoyer sa tasse en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la radio qui crachait la musique du dernier groupe de rock en vogue, "Antarès" ou quelque chose de genre il n'avait pas vraiment suivi. Enfin, il sorti de chez lui.

...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de Camus . Celui-ci lâcha un "entrez" sans relever le nez de l'ordinateur sur lequel il travaillait. Son visiteur ne se fit pas prier et pénétrera dans le lieu pour le rejoindre avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise proche de lui.

« -Encore du travail? interrogea-t-il.  
-Comme tu peux t'en douter Saga.  
-Et qui donc a besoin de tes services cette fois?  
-Un groupe de musique en tournée qui va bientôt se produire ici. Le problème c'est qu'aucun des membres ni leur agent ne savent parler français et vu le niveau d'anglais que nous avons en général, ils ont besoin d'un interprète.  
-Et ils ont fait appel à toi. Ça va te faire une sacrée publicité.  
-Effectivement. »

Le grec retint avec difficulté un sourire amusé. N'importe qui aurait été surexcité devant une telle opportunité mais son ami restait fidèle à lui-même, complètement impassible.

« -Alors sinon que sait-on de plus sur ce fameux groupe? Relança-t-il.  
-Pas grand chose, je ne me suis pas encore pencher sur le sujet. Tout ce qu'on m'a expliqué c'est que les membres venaient de différents pays mais parlaient le plus souvent grec ou anglais.  
-Tu maîtrises les deux alors tout va bien. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu as appris le grec.  
-Je suis parti en Grèce pendant des vacances il y a des années et j'y ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a poussé à revenir et apprendre la langue. »

A la mention de cette personne, le français sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs et se tût. Saga, sachant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de lui, n'insista pas.

…

Quelques kilomètres plus loin dans dans un appartement chic d'un quartier de Paris, une famille se réunissait autour d'une tasse de thé. Deux hommes ayant la vingtaine aux cheveux respectivement blonds et blancs et une femme proche de la cinquantaine à la chevelure ébène profitaient donc tranquillement de la fin du week-end. Le blond vérifiait l'heure de sa montre toutes les trente secondes sous le regard amusé de ses proches.

« -Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, rassura la mère, cesse donc de t'inquiéter.  
-Rada s'inquiète toujours pour un rien sinon ça ne serait pas Rada, déclara l'autre frère. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître un homme à la tignasse corbeau avec une valise à la main. Le regard de la femme s'illumina immédiatement et elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'aîné se contenta d'un regard interrogateur au nouveau venu.

« -Il est en bas en train de galérer avec ses bagages, répondit-il.  
-Va donc le rejoindre, encouragea la brune. »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans le couloir de l'immeuble tandis que les deux membres de la fratrie restant se saluaient chaleureusement. Celui aux cheveux blancs se dirigea ensuite vers un placard pour y récupérer un manteau.

« -Toi aussi tu me fuis au profit de ton petit-ami, constata dramatiquement son cadet.  
-Amuse toi bien, sourit la femme alors qu'il quittait la pièce en lui adressant un signe de la main ».

Si les deux derniers membres de la famille avaient regardé par la fenêtre à cet instant, ils auraient pu voir le blond embrassé un homme comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Au bout de quelques temps le dernier arrivé finit par aussi rentrer chez lui.

Sarita observa avec attendrissement les photos de ses fils accrochées au mur, elle était fière de ce qu'ils étaient devenus tous les trois. Certes elle n'était pas lié aux deux premiers par le sang mais les avait élevés avec autant d'amour que Eaque le plus jeune, qu'elle avait mis au monde. La népalaise avait tout de suite accepté Minos , le cadet norvégien, lorsque son sa mère biologique l'avait abandonné chez elle sans plus d'explications avant de disparaître dans la nature. Elle s'était aussi démenée pour faire sortir Radamanthe de l'orphelinat où il se trouvait dès qu'elle avait appris son existence. Après quoi elle avait changé de nom et déménagé en France pour mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et son ex-compagnon, sachant qu'il ne penserait jamais à les chercher là-bas.

La brune était ravie d'avoir réussi à gérer sa petite famille malgré des difficultés financières et des crises existentielles. A présent ils vivaient tous dans une tranquillité que rien ne pourrait venir perturber.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (j'espère.) ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Yo! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre!  
Merci beaucoup à Arthygold, Petit Vlad et Opalh pour leurs reviews.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

« -J'avais confiance en toi. »

La voix tonnait, accusatrice, le faisant trembler de tout son être.

« -Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

Dans l'obscurité l'entourant, un silhouette commença à apparaître.

« -Tu m'avais promis que nous serions toujours ensemble. »

Le visage de son frère se dessina devant lui.

« -Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné ? »

Les ténèbres l'envahirent.

…

Saga se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée, des larmes perlant de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, loin de là. Ses nuits étaient parsemées de cauchemars concernant plus que souvent son jumeau, parfois ses parents et de temps à autres les deux en même temps. L'image de sa moitié lui crachant à la figure qu'il l'avait abandonné ou celle de ses géniteur lui reprochant d'avoir ruiné sa vie.

Le grec ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la ''disparition'' de son frère et s'en voulait affreusement de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Qu'est-ce-qu'un simple adolescent aurait bien pu faire de plus ? Sûrement pas grand chose mais il avait fini par intérioriser l'étrange idée que tout était de sa faute. De plus il était persuadé que si il revoyait son frère un jour, celui-ci le détesterait.

Son regard finit par s'attarder sur le réveil. Cinq heure vingt-trois. Inutile de tenter de se rendormir, il n'y arriverait pas. L'homme à la chevelure bleu poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se lever et de se préparer lentement pour aller au travail.

La météo n'était pas de son côté, la pluie ne l'aurait pas trempé jusqu'aux os si son parapluie ne s'était pas retourné à cause du vent. Il finit donc son trajet jusqu'à la gare la plus proche en courant pour entrer dans un train bondé. Après un changement pour prendre le métro et plusieurs minutes de marche sous des trombes d'eau, Saga finit par arriver devant les bâtiments de la Griffon Cie. Il entra et se dirigea avec réluctance vers son bureau.

« -N'as tu pas honte de ton attirail ? L'apostropha une voix agacée. Tu es censé représenté l'entreprise pas paraître pour un clochard. »

Et un mauvais élément de plus qui s'ajoutait dans cette journée, Byaku Necromencer, son supérieur directe. L'homme gérait despotiquement cette partie de l'entreprise et était un véritable tyran avec les employés. Personne n'osait le dénoncer aux plus hautes instances car il répondait directement aux ordres du PDG et de son bras droit. L'aîné de la famille Gemini se devait de subir ses foudres quotidiennement sans broncher de peur de perdre son poste. Le blond le regardait à présent avec dédain tout en partant dans un discours sur l'importance de l'apparence que le grec n'eut même pas la force d'écouter.

« - Messieurs Naraka et Balrog viennent visiter les locaux dans peu de temps et j'attends de toi que tu ne fasses pas tâche. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui.

-Bien, retourne travailler. »

Saga souffla avec désespoir ; la semaine ne faisait que commencer.

…

Kanon observa autour de lui avec incompréhension. Que faisait-il de retour dans la maison familiale ? Des pas résonnèrent dans le halles le faisant se retourner immédiatement. Le nouveau venu n'était autre que son jumeau, qui le regardait avec dégoût.

« -Ça y est tu as fini tes caprices ? Questionna-t-il froidement.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-T'es tu enfin rendu compte qu'il était temps que tu sois normal ?

-Je suis normal, gronda le cadet.

-Tu n'as pas changé, toujours à vouloir faire ton intéressant. »

Une foule commença à s'amasser autour d'eux, jetant des regards méprisants au plus jeune et s'approchant de lui de façon menaçante. Une insulte fusa, déclenchant une vague d'autres.

…

« -Kanon ! »

Le susnommé se réveilla alors en sueur alors que quelqu'un était en train de le secouer comme un panier à salade. Un homme aux cheveux blonds l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« -C'est bon je suis réveillé.

-Tu t'agitais et marmonnait dans ton sommeil, constata-il. Encore un cauchemar ? »

Le gémeau se contenta de hocher la tête.

« -Tu veux en parler ? »

Mouvement inverse.

Radamanthe soupira, son amant était parfois beaucoup trop secret. Il pourrait tenter de l'interroger pour avoir plus de réponses mais savait parfaitement que cela serait inutile. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement. L'autre se laissa faire, c'était bon signe.

Kanon n'avait jamais raconté sa vie avant son arrivé en France à son petit-ami. Il était persuadé que si il le faisait, le blond trouverait le moyen de lancer un procès international ou les-dieux-savent-quoi contre ses parents dont il serait le juge ou qu'il tenterait de retrouver son frère pour les faire renouer. Sauf que le grec n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir son jumeau. En fait, il avait peur de le revoir. Que ferait-il si après toutes ces années, poussé par leurs parents, il avait changé d'avis et que sa sexualité était finalement un problème pour lui? Cette angoisse constante avait mis un frein à son envie de reprendre contact avec son aîné.

Il y avait aussi le fait que le rejet de sa famille avait profondément blessé le cadet des Gemini qui n'avait nul envie de se le remémorer ou d'attiser la pitié des autres. Alors il gardait simplement cette histoire pour lui et seul son ex et sa famille étaient au courrant de l'affaire, éventuelle son meilleur ami pour les plus grandes lignes.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui? Lui demanda Radamathe, coupant court ses pensées.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec le groupe et l'équipe pour planifier le prochain concert et tout ce qui en suit.

-Je te dépose? Je dois passer au tribunal récupérer des documents.

-Avec joie. »

Les deux amants se préparèrent donc tranquillement puis partirent dans la voiture du juge.

...

« -Le groupe de rock montant, Antarès, achèvera donc bientôt sa tournée européenne en France. Voilà qui clôture notre section musicale. Maintenant la météo. »

Entendre parler de ses amis et de lui à la radio surprenait toujours Kanon, pas encore habitué.

« -A ce rythme les gens vont vous reconnaître dans la rue, taquina Radamanthe.

-J'imagine déjà tous ces fans accroché à mon cou et prêts à tout pour moi, rétorqua-t-il, un faux sourire rêveur accroché au visage. »

Le blond perdit rapidement des couleurs à cette pensée. La potentialité de tous ces gens accroché à son petit-ami ne lui plaisait bizarrement pas du tout.

Ses envies meurtrières furent cependant interrompues par le véhicule s'arrêtant brusquement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? Grogna-t-il. »

Aucun des voyants de compteur n'était allumé donc ils ne savaient pas ce qui les avait stopper.

« -Attends je vais vérifier dehors que tu n'ai pas renverser une petite vieille ou je ne sais quoi. »

L'homme aux cheveux sortit de la voiture, y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant d'y rentrer aux bouts de quelques instants, complètement trempé.

« -Tu as crevé un pneu.

-C'est pas vrai... »

Quelle journée...

...

« -Comment ça tu ne peux pas venir? S'agaça un homme à la chevelure parme au téléphone.

-...

-Je me fiche que ton petit copain est un problème avec sa voiture. Tu peux prendre le métro ou appeler un taxi pour venir!

-...

-Ne pas l'abandonné dans cette épreuve difficile? Tu te fiches de moi?

-...

-Très bien ne viens pas! Mais tu n'auras aucune raison de te plaindre si l'emploi du temps ne te convient pas.

-...

-Oui c'est ça, à plus tard. »

Mu ne perdait pas souvent son calme, mais avec la bande de givrée qu'il se coltinait, il finirait par faire une syncope un de ces jours. Il était censé être le manager d'un groupe de musique pas le tuteur d'une bande de gamins hyperactifs.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du studio dans lequel il se trouvait.

« -Qui ça peut bien être ?

-Sûrement Milo, lui répondit une femme aux cheveux verts allègrement affalée dans un sofa.

-Milo ne prend pas la peine de frapper, rétorqua une autre personne avec un fort accent italien. Il s'invite tout seul.

-J'y vais, lâcha quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le dernier interlocuteur se leva pour aller ouvrir. Le nouvel arrivant possédait une longue chevelure blue-verte.

« -Monsieur Aquarius, s'extasia l'ouvreur de porte.

-Eaque c'est qui ce type ?

-Ce type, comme tu dis mon cher Aiolia, est notre nouvel interprète officiel. »

Aiolia perdit quelques couleurs suite à cette annonce. Son regard se posa sur les autres personne de la pièce. Ce n'était plus possible...  
Les cheveux de Mu, leur manager, étaient roses pales.  
Ceux de Shaina, la batteuse du groupe, étaient d'un vert plutôt vif.  
La crinière de Eaque, le bassiste, était certes noire mais ridiculement longue.  
Sans parler des tignasses bleus d'Angelo, leur garde du corps, et Aphrodite, leur maquilleur, accessoiriste, fashionista personnel.  
Et il préférait oublier le chanteur ainsi que l'autre guitariste d'Antarès Milo et Kanon qui ne semblaient pas daigner leur accorder leur présence ce jour-ci.  
Non vraiment le châtain commençait à croire qu'il avait en fait rejoindre une étrange secte aux coupes étranges. Alors non, il donnait son veto. Pas encore plus de chevelure colorée ou il démissionnait ! Il aurait bien voulu communiqué son désaccord mais fut coupé dans son élan.

« -Comment ça un interprète ? Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ! Ça ne rentre pas dans nos dépenses ! Vous allez me rendre dingue c'est pas possible ! »

La troupe se rendit alors compte que Mu avait vraiment besoin de vacances. Il semblait vraiment au bord des larmes et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles de rentrer chez ses parents.

« -Pourquoi tu as engagé un interprète ? Questionna la seule femme de la pièce en haussant un sourcil. On n'en a pas besoin, à nous tous on peut se faire comprendre dans la moitié de la planète.

-Et comment as-tu pu l'engager officiellement sans passer par Mu ? Poursuivit Aiolia. C'est lui qui gère ce genre de chose normalement.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris son téléphone et que je me suis fait passé pour lui. »

Le népalais avait expliqué tout ça avec un grand sourire. Ses amis le regardaient l'air perdu tandis que Camus se disait que la situation lui plaisait de moins en moins.

« -Tout le monde, je vous présente Camus Aquarius. »

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de certains.

« -Ce nom me dit quelque chose, lâcha Shaina.

-Camus comme l'amour de la vie de Milo ? S'étrangla Angelo. »

Ce fut au tour du français d'écarquiller les yeux. Qu'est-ce-que son ancien petit-ami venait faire dans cette histoire ?

« -Quelqu'un veut-il bien m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Interrogea-t-il froidement.

-J'aimerais bien le comprendre aussi, approuva Mu.

-Mais vous n'avez rien suivi, reprocha le brun, c'est pourtant très simple ! Milo passe son temps à nous bassiner avec son ''Mumus chéri qui lui manque tant et qui était l'amour de sa vie'' dès qu'on lui parle de se mettre en couple alors avec Kanon on a décidé de le retrouver !

-Forcement il n'y a que vous deux pour faire ça... soupira le manager.

-Bref, après avoir réussi à tirer un maximum d'informations à Milo, on a commencé à chercher ''Mumus'' dans tous les métiers de langues et d'écriture possible. Ça nous a pris un temps pas possible mais on a fini par retrouver sa trace et voilà ! »

Camus regarda l'homme pendant que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Donc Milo, son amour d'adolescence, avec qui il avait passé tous ses étés en Grèce avait toujours le béguin pour lui ? Et les énergumènes qui lui servaient de collègues, et plus que sûrement d'amis, s'étaient mis à sa recherche. Il ne savait pas si il devait être flatté ou terrifié.

« -Vous n'auriez pas simplement pu m'en parler ?

-Nan je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour vous deux et que vous vous tombiez dans les bras, râla Eaque.

-Tu as juste oublié de prendre en compte le fait que Milo n'est jamais à l'heure, le charia Aphrodite.

-Désolé du retard ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un homme aux longs cheveux bleus, complètement hors de souffle. Sa tête se leva et son regard croisa celui du français.

« -Camus. »

…

« -Rune,toutes les informations sont-elles bien parvenues au siège ?

-Oui tout est en ordre ne t'en fait pas. »

Minos esquissa un sourire, décidé de déplacer le siège de son entreprise de la Norvège vers la France était quelque chose mais le bazar administratif que cela provoquait en était une autre. Heureusement que Rune, son bras droit et petit-ami, l'aidait sans rechigner.  
Il s'approcha de lui avec un regard équivoque.

« -N'y pense même pas, il nous reste du travail.  
-Sérieusement ? Mais ça fait des heures que nous sommes dessus.  
-Je sais, cependant il nous reste un problème important à régler.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Un employé nous demande de renvoyer Byaku pour harcèlement moral. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de preuves matérielles mais...  
-Son comportement est très étrange, il ne nous parle jamais de ses subordonnés en bien.  
-Exactement.  
-Nous mènerons l'enquête quand nous irons demain. »

Le PDG repris son air aguicheur.

« -Je croyais t'avoir dit que...

-Nous règlerons ce problème demain, nous ne pouvons rien faire durant la nuit.

-Je... »

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres.

…

Dans un lieu mal-famé de la capital, une autre scène se déroulait. Deux hommes peut rassurant discutaient.

« -Je les ai retrouvés.

-Bien.

-J'attends votre signal pour m'occuper d'eux.

-Il me reste encore quelques détails à régler mais bientôt... »

Bientôt il se ferait une joie de retrouver ses fils...

* * *

Voila n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.  
Petite précision sur le fait que Naraka signifie Enfer en népali et sera donc utiliser comme nom de famille pour nos juges préférés. Vu que dans cette fic ils sont tous élevés par la mère d'Eaque qui est népalaise ça m'a semblé plus logique de leur donner le même nom.  
Voila voila, merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de presque 4,000 mots (C'est que c'est de plus en plus long tout ça).

Merci à Undertaker, Aurelia-love-Saga et Arthygold pour leur reviews.  
Vous allez avoir les réponses à quelques une de vos questions.  
Undertaker: Merci beaucoup de ta review ^^ Oui il va y a avoir beaucoup de couples tu as bien deviné. Pour le cas de Byaku: j'avoue qu'il me fallait un personnage sous les ordres de Minos que je puisse tourner en ''méchant'' mais vu son temps d'apparition plus que court dans le manga j'ai jamais vraiment imaginé qu'il avait un caractère donné. Donc oui c'est un peu chacun qui le voit comme il veut. Merci encore.

Voilà bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Quand Saga arriva au bureau ce matin-là, il fut accueilli par un bazar le plus total. Des employés se pressaient à gauche et à droite, certains s'occupaient du ménage alors que ce n'était clairement pas leur poste habituel. Bref, il resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« -Ne reste pas planté là! Va aider! Le houspilla Byaku.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Pour je ne sais quelle raison, la direction a décidé de nous rendre visite aujourd'hui! Ils arrivent dans une heure! Alors bouge toi et va te rendre utile avant que je ne te revoie! »

Le grec n'attendit pas un mot de plus pour aller aider ses collègues. L'heure suivante fut donc un tohu-bohu sans nom où tout le monde se rentrait dedans en tentant de donner mettre un minimum d'ordre dans le bâtiment pendant que leur supérieur braillait en menaçant de renvoyer tout le monde.

À huit heure cinquante-neuf, chacun fut ordonné de retourner à son poste et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Sous entendu qu'au moindre pas de travers, ils seraient licenciés.

À neuf heure pile, Minos et Rune franchissaient les portes de l'édifice. Byaku les rejoint immédiatement pour les accueillir avec un sourire mielleux.

« -Monsieur Naraka, monsieur Balrog, quel plaisir de vous voir. Désirez-vous un rafraîchissement ?

-Épargnez nous ces flatteries et passons directement à nos affaires voulez-vous, coupa court Rune. »

Un employé qui passait par là, les bras croulants sous des photocopies, se retint à grande peine de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le tyran de service était remis à sa place, de plus l'air de pur dépit sur son visage valait son pesant d'or. Un sourire moqueur vint même étirer les lèvres de Minos, la franchise de son compagnon leur évitait bien souvent d'innombrables heures de léchage de bottes.

« -Bien sûr, allons dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien. »

Les trois se dirigèrent donc dans le bureau de l'homme et s'installèrent confortablement.

Mu se demandait vraiment comment son appartement avait pu devenir le quartier général de ses amis. Dès qu'une discussion importante devait avoir lieu, tout le monde se réunissait chez lui d'un commun accord, sauf le sien. Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle à l'exception que Milo n'était pas présent. Pourquoi ? Vous demandez-vous. Et bien, après leur retrouvailles, Camus avait promis, à son ex au yeux larmoyants, un rencard pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement d'une possible relation.  
Le plan de la bande de joyeux lurons était donc cette fois de s'assurer que le rendez-vous entre le grec et le français se passe bien, enfin c'est ce que le tibétain avait cru comprendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce-que vous tenez tant que ça à interférer dans leur histoire ? Questionna-t-il. Ils vont sûrement se remettre ensemble.

-Sûrement n'est pas suffisant voyons, contredit Eaque comme si c'était une évidence.

-Nous devons avoir les preuves que le bonheur maritale de Milo soit assurer à cent pour cent, approuva Kanon.

-Et vous avez vraiment besoin de jouer les anges gardiens pour ça ? N'avez vous vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? »

Leur prochain album n'allait pas se créer tout seul...

« -Serais-tu jaloux Mu? Intervint Shaina avec un sourire taquin. Désire tu aussi notre aide pour te trouver quelqu'un ?

-Mais enfin non je...

-Mais il fallait nous le dire ! Coupa Aphrodite. Dès que nous avons fini avec Milo et Camus, je te promets qu'on s'occuper de te trouver un mec. »

Mu perdit quelques couleurs en voyant que tout le monde semblait d'accord avec l'idée.

« -Pourquoi forcement un mec ? Pourquoi pas une fille ? Questionna Aiolia.

-Chaton, tu es le seul homme ici à être attirer par les femmes, répondit simplement Kanon.

-Je suis déjà sorti avec des femmes, s'offusqua le népalais.

-Violate ne compte pas, elle t'a quitté pour Shaina, contredit Angelo. »

Le groupe partit alors dans un débat palpitant sur la potentielle sexualité de Mu et sur le fait qu'Aiolia était le seul hétéro du groupe. Le manager observa leur manège avec résignation, ils finiraient par avoir sa peau. Puis s'ils tenaient tant que ça à savoir quel genre pouvaient bien l'attirer ; ils n'avaient qu'à lui demander enfin.

Saga avait enfin pu prendre une pause après plusieurs heures de travail acharnées. Il s'était donc tranquillement installé près de la machine à café en compagnie de Shura, un de ses collègues et ami, pour discuter.

« -Ils sont encore en train de discuter des prochains changements, informa l'espagnol, nul doute que notre quotidien va être sacrément chamboulé.

-En espérant qu'il change pour le mieux, déclara le grec. Je te laisses quelques instants, j'ai un appel à passer. »

Il voulait surtout s'assurer que Camus allait bien étant donné qu'il n'avait pas montré signe de vie aujourd'hui et hier, ce qui était pour Saga une raison suffisante de s'inquiéter. L'homme partit donc sous le regard de son camarade. La porte du bureau de la direction s'ouvrit alors, laissant sortir les trois personnes enfermées à l'intérieur depuis plus de trois heures. Le brun nota que si le PDG avait l'air nonchalant, son bras-droit affichait une expression sérieuse tandis que le directeur de la succursale semblait particulièrement nerveux.

« -Je vous assures que ces accusations sont de la pure calomnie, bafouillait-il.  
-Cela ne dérange donc absolument pas que nous interrogions quelques personnes pour assurer vos dire dans ce cas, répondit Minos avec un rictus moqueur. »

Son regard balaya les alentours pour tomber sur Shura. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui accompagner de ses subordonnés.

« -Tiens voilà un volontaire. Comment vous appelez vous. »

Son sourire était d'ailleurs sacrément terrifiant.

« -Shura Caprico.  
-Monsieur Caprico nous aurions besoin de votre témoignage pour une affaire, déclara Rune. On nous a rapporter que monsieur Necromencer aurait abuser de son status et vous ferait vivre un calvaire quotidien. Soutenez vous ces accusations? »

L'espagnol écarquilla les yeux. Quelqu'un avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour le dénoncer? Byaku le foudroyait du regard en attendant sa réponse.

« -Elles sont vraies, approuva-t-il.  
-Comment oses tu mentir de façon aussi éhontée? C'est toi à l'origine de ces rumeurs n'est-ce-pas? Tu veux me faire renvoyer pour me prendre mon poste.  
-Veuillez le laisser parler.  
-Tout le monde ici vous dira la même chose. Saga devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et approuvera ces dires. »

Le blond semblait au bord du gouffre, son reigne de terreur allait prendre fin. Son mensonge de sa prétendue amitié avec le directeur de l'entreprise , pour appuyer son autorité, venait de voler en éclat. Le PDG l'observait d'ailleurs avec un certain dégoût. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le bras droit fut le premier à tourner la tête dans leur direction.

« -Qu'est-ce que... »

Saga s'approcha d'eux avec un air inquiet collé au visage.

« -Tout va bien? Lança-t-il à Shura. »

Ce fut au tour de Minos de lever un sourcil interrogateur face au nouveau venu.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Que voulez-vous dire?  
-Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Eaque pour une affaire d'amour ou je ne sais quoi? Il y a eu un problème? »

La voix du norvégien s'était teintée d'angoisse à cette idée.

« -Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de quoi vous parlez.  
-Et arrête de me vouvoyer enfin. Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi?  
-Saga que se passe-t-il? s'inquiéta l'espagnol. Vous vous connaissez?  
-Absolument pas.  
-Il se pourrait que nous ayons affaire à un sosie, proposa Rune.  
-A ce niveau là ce n'est plus un sosie, c'est un jumeau. »

Les yeux du grec s'écarquillèrent au dernier mot.

« -Qui? murmura-t-il.  
-Mon beau-frère, Kanon, vous vous ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau c'est incroyable. »

L'aîné de la famille Gemini hoqueta avant de porter la main à sa bouche tandis que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« -Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Questionna le second norvégien.  
-D'après ce que je sais: Kanon est le nom de son frère, informa le brun.  
-Kanon a un frère?  
-Je n'étais pas au courant non plus. »

Minos se dit qu'il devait mettre cette histoire au clair, l'entreprise pouvait bien attendre.

« -Byaku, considérez vous comme renvoyer pour harcèlement.  
-Mais...  
-Cette décision prend effet immédiatement. Rune, occupe toi de la direction en attendant qu'on règle ça. Saga si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs entraîna celui à la chevelure bleue à sa suite pour se poser dans une salle vide.

« -J'aimerais comprendre la situation donc on va reprendre depuis le début. Quel est votre nom?  
\- Saga Gemini. »

Minos tiqua au nom, c'était le même que celui d'un des partenaires de la Griffon Compagnie en Grèce.

« -Et donc Kanon est votre frère?  
-Oui, mon jumeau pour être exact.  
-Son nom de famille n'est pas le même que le votre cependant.  
-J'imagine qu'il a dû le faire changer après ce qui s'est passer avec notre famille.  
-Que s'est-il passé? »

Saga n'avait pas vraiment envie d'étaler sa vie au premier venu.

« -Disons simplement qu'il s'est disputé d'une façon assez virulente avec nos parents quand nos étions plus jeune, ils ont coupé les ponts et je n'ai jamais eu le moyen de le recontacter. »

Le norvégien sembla réfléchir un instant avant de saisir son téléphone et de composer un numéro. Personne ne décrocha.

« -Pas de batterie comme d'habitude. »

Il appela alors quelqu'un d'autre.

-Eaque emmène Kanon à la maison illico et demande à Rada de venir au passage.

Pas le temps de t'expliquer dans les détails mais apparemment il a un frère.

Il raccrocha.

« -Prenez vos affaires nous y allons.  
-Où?  
-Retrouver votre frère. »

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus à Saga qui parti chercher son manteau avant de le rejoindre.

...

Une heure plus tard dans l'appartement de Sarita Naraka, trois hommes attendaient l'arrivée de trois autres avec plus ou moins d'impatience.  
Enfin, Eaque attendait le fin mot de l'histoire comme il attendrait la fin d'un film.  
La mère de la fratrie était ravie d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille. Parce que oui, elle avait déjà adopté le frère de son beau-fils sans même l'avoir vu. Abandonnée très jeune parce qu'elle était une fille et donc une bouche à nourrir dont on ne pourrait de toute façon pas se permettre de payer la dote plus tard, elle avait grandi sans famille. La népalaise rattrapait donc le manque affectif qu'elle avait vécu autant qu'elle le pouvait.  
Radamathe préparait du thé en observant son petit-ami du coin de l'œil. Il était inquiet.  
Kanon n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis qu'il avait été traîné, quasiment de force, jusqu'à l'appartement avec le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient. Il se contentait de se ronger les ongles, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
L'anglais finit par s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« -Kanon?  
-Je vais bien.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.  
-Je ne veux pas en parler.  
-Il va bien le falloir pourtant. »

Le blond posa sa main sur son épaule.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta famille pour que tu ne nous parles jamais d'eux »

Le grec soupira longuement.

« -Ils m'ont fichu à la porte quand ils ont appris que j'étais gay. »

Une exclamation d'horreur suivit sa déclaration et une tornade brune se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Pauvre chou, je suis tellement désolée que tu ais du vivre ça. »

Sarita était clairement choquée, le fait qu'il y ai des parents capables de ça l'outrait au plus haut point.

« -Pourquoi ne jamais nous en avoir parler?  
-Cette histoire était du passé, je ne m'attendais pas à revoir mes parents ou mon frère un jour. Je voulais oublier... »

La main de Radamathe se mit a dessiner des cercles rassurants dans son dis tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient dans un baiser rapide.

« -Si un jour on rencontre tes parents tu ne m'en voudras pas de leur dire ce que je pense, déclara Eaque. »

Le blond lui même avait une longue liste d'idée des choses qu'il voudrait leur faire subir pour avoir oser faire souffrir son amant.

« -Et où en étaient tes relations avec ton frères?  
-On ne s'est pas parler depuis ce jour là. Tous nos moyens de communication avaient été coupés. Il avait dit qu'il me soutenait mais... Et si il avait changé d'avis et qu'il me détestait parce que je ne suis pas normal?  
-Kanon, coupa la mère avec une expression sérieuse collée au visage. Tu es normal, ta sexualité ne fait pas de toi moins qu'un humain. »

La famille se rendit pour la première fois compte de l'état du grec. Sous son masque d'homme "fort", il était en piteux état. Cette expérience l'avait traumatisé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« -Tu es l'homme le plus parfait du monde et je t'aime, lui susurra l'anglais à l'oreille tandis que ses bras se resserraient autour de son amant le plus fort possible. »

…

Inconscient de tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de son meilleur ami, Milo était installé à la table d'un restaurant avec son propre problème. Camus, plus magnifique qu'il ne semblait l'avoir jamais été, à ses yeux au moins, se tenait juste en face de lui. Le grec était nerveux, si le français était plutôt timide et peu loquace quand ils étaient plus jeunes, à présent il n'affichait presque aucune émotion. Ce n'était pas vraiment encourageant. Bon il fallait vraiment qu'il brise la glace, qu'il prenne son courage à deux mais, qu'il ouvre la bouche et qu'il...

« -Tes amis sont vraiment étranges. »

A moins que l'autre décide de le faire à sa place.

« -Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui remueraient ciel et terre juste pour retrouver un de tes ex ?

-Non.

-Exactement donc...

-Ils ne remueraient pas ciel et terre pour retrouver ''un de mes ex'' mais pour retrouver mon ex.

-...

-Pour moi ça a toujours été toi et uniquement toi Camus. »

L'homme aux cheveux verts ne répondit rien et baissa son regard vers son assiette tandis qu'il rougissait furieusement. Un sourire satisfait se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Milo. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il ne remarqua cependant pas les deux personnes, aux chevelures respectivement courte bleue foncé et longue turquoise, qui l'observaient avec une certaine fierté.

…

Une montagnes de feuilles accumulées sur une table et un nombre équivalent de papiers froissés sur le sol avaient envahi l'appartement de Mu. Shaina et Aiolia, penchés sur un carnet, écrivaient ou plutôt tentaient d'écrire sous le regard inquisiteur de leur manager.

« -Pourquoi Angi' et Aph' ont pu y aller mais pas nous ? Se plaint l'italienne.

-Parce que ce ne sont pas eux qui écrivent vos chansons, répondit simplement le tibétain. »

Le grec se contenta de soupirer. Ils étaient censés écrire tous ensemble, c'était un genre de promesse tacite entre eux. Sauf qu'avec Milo en rendez-vous galant et Kanon et Eaque en ''mission familiale'', il avait la légère impression de s'être fait lésé dans cette affaire. Lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé laisser tomber le travail pour aller passer du temps avec Marine.

…

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Minos et Saga. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent à leur arrivée. Un silence inconfortable s'installa tandis que tout le monde se regardait en se demandant quoi faire. L'aîné de la famille Gemini ne se rendait toujours pas compte que son frère se tenait en face de lui. Le cadet l'observait avec inquiétude en se demandant pourquoi il ne faisait rien.

« -Ils ont bugé, lâcha simplement Eaque. »

Cela lui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de sa mère.

« -Laissons-les donc se retrouver. »

La petite famille quitta donc la pièce non sans que Radamanthe lance un dernier regard de soutien à son compagnon.

« -Saga... »

Un dé-clique sembla enfin se produire chez le plus vieux, qui se précipita pour prendre son cadet dans ses bras.

« -Tu es vivant. »

Il pleurait même à chaudes larmes.  
Ce n'était clairement pas les retrouvailles auquel s'attendait Kanon mais il n'allait pas se plaindre car c'était aussi clairement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« -Tu ne me détestes pas...

-Pourquoi je te détesterais ? Je te l'avais déjà dit à l'époque et je te le répète maintenant. Tu es mon frère et je t'aimerais quoiqu'il arrive. »

Le plus jeune rendit enfin l'étreinte de son jumeau et se mit à sangloter à son tour.

« Je pensais que tu me détesterais, admit Saga.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider...

-Bordel Saga, on avait 15 ans et on vivait sous la total influence de nos parents, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Je sais mais...

-Cherche toi encore une raison de culpabiliser et je te frappe. »

Des sourires prirent placent sur leurs visages. Au bout de quelques minutes, les autres débarquèrent de la cuisine avec une théière fumantes, des tasses et un paquet de gâteaux. Sarita ordonna alors à tout le monde de s'installer et de se servir.

« J'espère que tu aimes le thé, il n'y a que ça ici, lanca Minos à l'intention de l'aîné des jumeaux. »

Minos détestait le thé, il préférait de loin le café.Mais quand il avait grandi dans une famille avec deux népalais et un anglais qui avaient, sur ce point, décidé de suivre les clichés sur leur pays, il avait toujours été en minorité et forcé de boire le breuvage. Qu'il le veuille ou non d'ailleurs.

« -Kanon fais nous donc les présentations, encouragea la brune. »

Le susnommé hocha la tête en finissant d'engloutir un biscuit puis désigna son frère.

« -J'imagine que vous l'avez tous compris mais voici Saga, mon frère aîné et jumeau.

-J'aurais jamais deviné tout seul, rétorqua Eaque avec sarcasme. »

Cela lui valût une nouvelle tape à l'arrière du crâne mais cette fois de la part de Radamanthe. Kanon préféra ignorer la remarque et poursuivre.

« -Saga voici Sarita, la mère de ces trois-là.

-Enchanté.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Eaque, le plus jeune et aussi mon collègue. »

Le népalais semblait vouloir répondre quelque chose mais la main de son frère se posa sur sa bouche avant qu'il sorte encore une énormité.

« -Minos, le deuxième, que tu connais déjà. »

De simples signes de tête furent échangés.

« -Radamanthe, l'aîné et mon petit-ami. »

Saga observa le blond des pieds à la tête et se dit rapidement qu'il n'avait clairement pas les même goûts que son jumeau.

« -Je ne vais pas partir dans de grands discours mais si vous lui faites le moindre mal, vous êtes mort. »

L'anglais hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il approuvait comprenait totalement.

« -Et bien voilà qui est rassurant pour toi Rada, taquina le brun. Au moindre faux-pas tu vas te retrouver avec un grand-frère sur-protecteur sur le dos.

-Il n'a pas vraiment grand chose à dire là-dedans vu qu'il fait pareil, déclara Sarita.

-C'est-à-dire.

-J'ai eux quasiment les même mots pour Rune quand il a commencé à sortir avec Minos et ça sera pareil avec la prochaine personne que tu nous ramèneras, déclara simplement Radamanthe dans le plus grand des calmes.

-Ne me dis pas que tu avais fait pareil pour Violate.

-Non il n'était pas là alors c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé voyons, annonça le norvégien comme si c'était une évidence.

-D'accord... Et qui s'est occupé de Kanon parce que ce n'était clairement pas moi et tu étais en Norvège.

-C'est ta mère qui s'en est occupée, informa Kanon. Avec des termes tellement imagés que je n'en ai pas dormi pendant des jours. »

La famille fut rejointe un peu plus tard pour le repas par Rune. La conversation plutôt légère au début mais finit par se recentrer sur comment le plus jeune grec était arrivé en France.

« -Le baiser que notre mère a surpris était censé être un baiser d'adieu. Mon petit-ami de l'époque devait partir pour la France avec sa famille parce que sa mère avait été mutée. Mais quand je me suis réfugié chez eux parce que nos parents m'avaient fichu à la porte et que je ne savais pas où aller, ils ont décidé de m'emmener avec eux. Et me voilà.

-Ton petit-ami de l'époque, c'est le gars que tu as quitté pour Rada ? Interrogea Minos.

-Exactement. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment ravi de se rappeler de ce type qui avait encore clairement le béguin pour son petit-ami. Eaque s'en rendit rapidement compte et décida d'orienter la discussion sur un sujet moins glissant.

« -Et toi, demanda-t-il à Saga, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie.

-Pas vraiment.

-Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à me demander. Femme, homme, quoique-ce-soit d'autre, je serais ravi de te venir en aide.

-Je ne recherche pas vraiment quelqu'un pour le moment mais je retiens ton offre. Sache simplement que je ne suis pas vraiment regardant sur le genre de mes partenaires. »

Le cadet des jumeaux lança un regard interrogateur à son frère.

« On est pas jumeaux pour rien, ajouta-t-il, je garde simplement mon champs des possibilités un peu plus ouvert. »

Le sourire que lui lança son frère à ce moment-là fut sûrement un des plus radieux qu'il lui ai été donné de voir.

…

Le rendez-vous de Camus et Milo était de s'achever et l'heure était venue pour eux de se quitter. Le grec était stressé et n'était pas sûr de comment dire en revoir à son amour d'enfance. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua le français s'approcher de lui pour déposer un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres.

« -Tu ne viens pas juste de... ?

-Si.

-Tu viens vraiment de... ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce-que ça veut dire que... ?

-C'est assez probable. »

Et Camus le planta là pour partir vers sa voiture.

…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais Radamanthe pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche de la salle de bain reliée à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kanon. Il était lui même tranquillement allongé sur leur lit, un livre à la main. Un vibreur de téléphone se manifesta soudainement, un rapide coup d'œil de l'anglais en direction de son appareil lui montra qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Il regarda alors celui de son amant qui chargeait sur une table de nuit pour voir si l'appel était important et s'il devait prévenir son compagnon. Le nom affiché sur l'écran ne lui plût pas du tout.

«Ayoros...»

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre jusqu'au bout. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.  
Au passage il y a des gens partants pour créer un discord ou quelque chose du genre pour les auteurs et les lecteurs de fanfics de Saint Seiya?


	4. Chapitre 4

Yo! Oui le chapitre 4 est déjà là!  
Les vacances se terminent bientôt et j'entre en période d'examens donc je n'aurais pas le temps de poster avant sûrement la fin janvier donc je vous laisse un petit chapitre pour me faire pardonner...  
Merci a tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser des reviews. D'ailleurs merci à Arthygold, Aurelia-love-Saga et Undertaker pour leur reviews

Undertaker: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^  
Pour ce qui est de l'ex, du potentiel célibat de Shura et des plans d'entremetteur de certains; tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre.  
Je suis ravi que Sarita plaise, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur en ajoutant un oc parce que je ne maîtrise pas vraiment bien la chose.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans un appartement de la capitale française, un téléphone sonna.

« -Monsieur?  
-Tout est en place ?  
-Oui.  
-Bien, je serais bientôt là... Fait moi plaisir et ruine leurs vies en attendant le grand final.  
-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?  
-Oui brise-les pour qu'ils soient plus fragiles et donc plus malléables. Nous garderons le plus faible et nous nous débarrasserons du reste, après tout je n'ai besoin que d'un seul fils.  
-Bien monsieur.»

Un sourire fou étira les lèvres de l'homme, dans ce cas il n'allait pas se prier pour faire souffrir la fratrie et récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit.

...

Le groupe venait de finir de répéter et réglait les derniers détails dans un brouhaha assez conséquent. Il fallait aussi ajouté que tout le monde s'était gentiment incrusté dans leur répétition.

Saga avait voulu voir son jumeau en action étant donné qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Shura l'avait suivi après avoir écouté quelques musiques et trouvé ça plutôt bien.

Eaque avait harcelé ses frères pour qu'ils sortent un peu de leur travail et viennent. Rune avait alors été traîné de force par son amant pour la même raison.

Violate avait débarqué car elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Shaina ses derniers temps. Elle avait donc deux mots à dire à Mu sur la quasi-séquestration de sa petite amie, le reste de la bande était quantité négligeable, pour le travail.

Marine était de la partie après supplications d'Aiolia.

Camus s'était aussi décidé à venir à cause des pleurnichements de Milo.

Enfin, Ayoros était arrivé comme une fleur pour saluer son frère.

Il ne manquait plus que Sarita se baladant de gauche à droite et proposant à tous des tasses de thé. Hélas elle travaillait tard ce soir là et n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement.

Bref tout ce beau monde était réuni dans la salle et discutait tranquillement en fonction des affinités. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin presque...

Radamanthe était scotché à son petit-ami et lançait des regards meurtriers à Ayoros dès qu'il tentait de s'approcher d'eux.

Celui-ci avait fini par se rabattre sur Shura pour taper la causette mais l'espagnol ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, l'esprit prit par autre chose.

Rune était en pleine discussion avec Mu et Saga sur la meilleure façon de gérer leur proches quand ils devenaient trop insupportables.

Camus et Milo semblaient être partis dans un concours de baiser contre Violate et Shaina.

Angelo et Aphrodite les observaient et prenant des photos compromettantes. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

Aiolia chouinait sur l'épaule de Marine en lui expliquant à quel point il était difficile d'être "le seul hétéro au milieu d'un groupe de fous aux cheveux colorés".

L'anglais finit cependant par relâcher sa garde et aller parler à ses frères et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, sa némésis prenait sa place.

« -Kanon permets tu que j'utilise ton portable un instant? J'ai oublié le mien et je dois envoyer un sms important.  
-Si tu veux. »

C'est alors qu'un certain jumeau se joignit à eux.

« -Kanon j'aurais besoin de ton aide.  
-Si c'est aussi pour mon téléphone prends un ticket et fais la queue. Ros' l'a déjà.  
-Ton visage me dit quelque chose, constata l'aîné des Gemini à l'intention de l'autre. On se connaît non ?  
-Effectivement, je suis Ayoros, répondit-il avec un sourire avenant, on était ensemble au lycée.  
-C'est toi son ex, réalisa le plus vieux. »

Un air peiné s'afficha sur le visage du sagittaire qui se mit à regarder Kanon avec des yeux suppliants.

« -Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, je me suis déjà excusé un millier de fois mais ça ne pouvait plus marcher entre nous.  
-Il est plus que temps que tu passes à autre chose, ajouta une voix cassante »

Le plus jeune des frères leva les yeux au ciel en sentant un bras enserrer fermement sa taille. Crise de jalousie à douze heure.

« -Puisque tu es venu voir ton frère pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler ? Grogna le blond.  
-Rada'... Soupira-t-il.  
-Nous sommes simplement en train de discuter, tenta le châtain.  
-Tu étais surtout en train de lui faire les yeux doux.  
-Bordel Rada', tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point ?  
-C'est à lui que je ne fais pas confiance.  
-Je suis bien assez capable de me défendre tout seul.  
-Ne me reproche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, le grec se débarrassa violemment de l'étreinte de son petit-ami, saisit le bras de son jumeau et partit hors de la salle à grandes enjambées.

« -Ce n'est-ce-pas avec ce genre de comportement que tu arriveras à le garder, intervint Ayoros navré, tu devrais le savoir pourtant... »

Radamanthe se contenta de lui jeter un regard meurtrier avant de quitter les lieux à son tour, sous le regard inquiet de sa fratrie.

Eaque s'approcha d'Aiolia, un air particulièrement sérieux accroché au visage.

« -Tu diras à ton frère que s'il fait quoi que ce soit pour ruiner la relation de Rada' et Kan', il aura affaire à moi. »

Un peu plus loin, Mu se faisait harceler par un certain couple aux cheveux bleus.

« -Allez tu connais des hommes célibataires, il doit bien y en avoir un qui te plaît !  
-Crache le morceau ! On le connaît ?  
-Je ne recherche pas l'amour à la fin... Il faut que je vous le dise dans quelle langue ?  
-Est-ce-que c'est Eaque ?  
-Nan, ils seraient clairement ensemble depuis le temps. Peut-être un des nouveaux de notre joyeuse bande ?  
-Saga ou Shura tu veux dire? Ou alors...  
-Quoi ?  
-Et si c'était Ayoros ?  
-Oooooh. Ou bien... »

Le tibétain choisit se moment pour prendre la poudre d'escampette, lui aussi. Les deux entremetteurs de services ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher avec sa vie amoureuse alors autant fuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

En parlant de romance, Shura se demandait s'il n'avait pas trouver la personne parfaite pour commencer la sienne. Son regard se perdit rêveusement dans la chevelure blanche de son supérieur hiérarchique. Plus il observait Rune, plus il lui trouvait des qualités. L'homme avait une beauté à coupé le souffle, il était franc, droit et travailleur. L'espagnol se souvenait encore de leur travail en duo quelques jours plus tôt, il avait sentit un alchimie se former entre eux. Bref pour faire simple le brun était complètement mordu. La seule ombre sur le tableau de sa réussite amoureuse était Minos qui semblait tenir particulièrement à son bras droit et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Cela avait mis un coup de frein à ses tentatives, il ne se voyait pas flirter éhontément sous les yeux de son patron. Le norvégien avait certainement besoin de l'aide quotidienne de l'autre pour le déplacement du siège de l'entreprise et c'est pour cela qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Enfin c'est l'histoire que se racontait Shura en se disant que dès que tout ce bazar serait terminé, il irait faire des avances au beau jeune homme. Le pauvre ne pouvait pas savoir que ses deux supérieurs hiérarchiques sortaient ensemble quand ils gardaient leur relation publique purement professionnelle.

Une main glissa innocemment un papier dans un sac.

Le temps passa et les personnes restantes décidèrent de se dire au revoir avant de rentrer chez elles. Certains étaient contents de leur soirée, d'autre un peu moins.

« -Profitez tant que vous le pouvez encore... »

Le loup était dans la bergerie, et il n'avait pas fini d'en tourmenter les habitants...

...

Radamanthe arriva chez lui et constata avec dépit que les lumières étaient éteinte. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit à la volée, plein d'espoir. Le lit était vide. Son petit-ami n'était pas rentré. L'anglais sentit d'abord l'angoisse lui monter à la gorge puis serra les poings avec hargne. Il ne laisserait pas Ayoros lui reprendre Kanon. Jamais...

...

Les jumeaux étaient finalement rentrés chez l'ainé, le plus jeune ne désirant pas vraiment dormir dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son compagnon.

« -Pourquoi avoir réagi aussi violemment tout à l'heure? Finit par lâcher Saga.  
-Avec Rada'?  
-Oui certes son comportement n'était pas des plus civile mais quand même.  
-C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Ros'.  
-Parce que tu avais rencontré Radamathe?  
-C'est une partie de la réponse mais pas la raison majeure... Soupira le plus jeune.  
-Alors pourquoi? Ayoros me semble très sympathique.  
-Il l'est sympathique, attentionné, affectueux, mais c'est à un tel point que ça en devient étouffant. Toujours à m'appeler à des heures pas possibles, me proposer des sorties en amoureux tous les jours et à s'attendre que je sois aussi expensif que lui.  
-Ça te brimait dans la liberté à laquelle tu t'es habitué?  
-Exactement. Alors quand Ros' a commencé à questionner mes fréquentations avec qui je passais apparemment plus de temps que lui, j'ai préféré coupé court à notre relation. J'étouffais et il se rendait malade à s'inquiéter pour moi et notre relation.  
-Je vois mais pourquoi ton coup de colère contre Radamanthe?  
-Rada' n'est pas du genre à questionner ce que je fais et il me fait confiance. Alors le voir venir rouler des mécaniques devant Ros' comme s'il était un mal alpha et que j'étais sa chose, ça ne m'a pas particulièrement plu. Je préfère poser des limites maintenant plutôt que ça ne tourne mal plus tard.  
-Je comprends... Allez il est tard, allons nous coucher.  
-Une minute. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander tout à l'heure?»

L'ainé des jumeaux rosit légèrement avant de bafouiller:

«-Oh ce n'est rien... Oublie...  
-Tu sais bien que tu mens très mal Saga.  
-C'est-à-dire que...  
-Que?  
-Est-ce que tu sais si Mu est célibataire?»

...

Shura était rentré chez lui depuis plus minutes déjà et vidait à présent son sac. Un papier attira son attention et ,alors qu'il allait le jeter, il remarqua une écriture inconnu s'étaler sur le bout de page et s'accompagner d'un numéro.

"J'ai remarqué tes regards insistants,  
Tu ne me laisses pas indifférent,  
Contacte moi si je te plais tant.  
-Rune. "

Ainsi donc son beau norvégien était poète... Et il était lui aussi intéressé par lui! L'espagnol se précipita sur son téléphone pour rédiger un message enflammé à l'intention de l'homme de ses rêves.

...

Le lendemain fut une journée difficile pour beaucoup.

...

Shura se rendit avec appréhension au bureau car Rune n'avait pas répondu à son sms. Avait-il été trop précipité dans ses dires?  
A peine eut-il franchi la porte d'entrée que Minos lui tomba dessus.

«-Toi! Dans mon bureau immédiatement!»

L'espagnol suivit avec incompréhension et angoisse son patron furieux. Arrivé dans la salle de direction, il remarqua que le sous-directeur était aussi présent et le regardait froidement.

«-Comment as-tu eu mon numéro?  
-C'est toi qui me l'a donné enfin. Et qui m'a dit de te contacter.»

Mauvaise réponse apparemment, le PDG semblait encore plus près de l'écharper.

«-Rune ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?  
-Tour d'abord ce n'est pas du tout son style. Ensuite c'est quelqu'un de fidèle.  
-Pardon?»

Le norvégien poussa un soupir agacé avant d'aller embrasser fugacement son compatriote sous le regard ahuri du brun.

«-Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires je te conseille de ne plus empiéter sur mes plates-bandes.  
-J'apprécierais effectivement ne plus recevoir ce genre d'affections, compléta Rune, glacial.»

Shura ne put lâcher un mot tandis que Minos le jetait hors de la pièce et le sommait de retourner travailler.

...

La journée de travail se passa bien pour le groupe mais Mu remarqua que tout le monde semblait comploter en lui lança des regards discrets dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

...

Kanon rentra tard le soir à l'appartement. Il pénétra dans le salon pour voir Radamanthe avachi dans un fauteuil, le regard vitreux et un verre de whisky à la main.

«-Je suis rentré...»

Le blond se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer et lui marmonner un flot d'excuses incompréhensible tout en l'embrassant.

«-Je suis désolé...  
-Je te pardonnes mais la prochaine fois tu me fais confiance et tu me laisses gérer.  
-Promis.»

Kanon n'hésiterais pas à partir si sa liberté se trouvait menacée et ils le savaient tous les deux.

...

Dans la pénombre, un homme souriait. Le chaos était lancé et ces incidents n'étaient rien comparés à ce qui se préparaient...

* * *

Voila, voila... Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et rendez-vous fin janvier pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

Yo! Oui je sais je n'étais pas censé poster avant le 20 et je devrais être en train de réviser... Mais si je vois un seul caractère chinois de plus je vais pleurer. Donc je me change les idées comme je peux  
Bref merci à Undertaker et Arthygold pour leurs reviews.

Undertaker: Oui pauvre Shura, mais il était pas au courant que Rune était en couple aussi et il pouvait pas vraiment le deviner x)  
Mais Ayoros ne veut paaaas du tout mettre le bazar voyons ;)  
Et la fête est **loin** d'avoir commencé

Je vous annonce et passage qu'il y avait un piège et que vous êtes tombé-e-s en plein dedans... Donc sûrement les autres lecteurs aussi... 

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une musique endiablée emplissait la pièce où de nombreux couples dansaient. L'air aux accents hispaniques lui donnait le tournis et saturait son esprit. Aucune des personnes de l'assemblé ne lui était familière. Il tenta de trouver la sortie, écartant sans ménagement les gens de son chemin. Son regard fut cependant attiré par un chevelure argentée familière, le possesseur de la tignasse collé sans aucune gêne à un homme brun, dans une danse endiablé. Une femme positionnée sur une estrade saisit alors un micro pour faire une annonce.

« -Merci à tous d'être présent ce soir, cette journée a été forte en émotions et il est maintenant temps d'annoncer les gagnants de notre grand concours de flamenco ! »

Qu'est-ce-qu'il fichait ici ? Qu'est-ce-que son petit-ami fichait ici ?

« -Nos grands gagnants cette année sont nos gagnants consécutifs depuis trois ans maintenant. Je vous demande une vague d'applaudissement pour Shura et Rune Caprico ! »

''Caprico'' ? Comment ça ''Caprico'' ? Ils étaient mariés en plus ?!  
C'est sous les félicitations particulièrement bruyantes de la foule que le duo monta rejoindre la présentatrice pour récupérer leur trophée. Shura lui lança un sourire narquois en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amant.

...

Minos se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Rune en train de s'habiller dans un coin de leur chambre. Il se leva à son tour et alla rapidement embrasser le cou du norvégien.

« -Tout va bien ? Interrogea-t-il, un sourcil levé.  
-Oui j'ai juste fait un rêve étrange.  
-Développe.  
-Tu me quittais pour t'enfuir avec l'autre type, l'épouser dans la foulée et devenir danseur de flamenco.  
-C'est parfaitement ridicule.  
-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. »

...

Les jumeaux Gemini déjeunaient tranquillement ensemble dans l'appartement du guitariste et du juge. Ils ne se quittaient presque plus depuis leurs retrouvailles, rattrapant le temps perdu.

« -Je me demandais... Commença Saga, la tête dans les nuages.  
-Hm?  
-Tu m'as dit que Sarita était la mère de Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque mais elle ne ressemble qu'à Eaque pas aux deux autres.  
-C'est parce qu'elle les a adoptés enfin elle a adopté Rada et Minos lui a plutôt été refourgué par sa mère biologique apparemment.  
-Pourquoi elle a décidé de tous les élever?  
-Parce qu'ils ont tous le même père, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés de leur seule famille. D'après ce que je sais, leur père a eu des aventures avec plusieurs femmes. Sarita a remarqué ses correspondances avec ces femmes et l'a quitté alors qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'à yeux. Elle a ensuite contacté les mères de Minos et Rada' pour les prévenir des infidélités puis a continué à faire sa vie. Un beau jour la mère de Minos a débarqué chez elle pour le lui confier en disant qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui. Elle lui a aussi apparemment dit de faire bien attention, après quoi elle a complètement disparu.  
-Leur père ne devait pas être un quelqu'un de très fréquentable.  
-C'est même sûrement un sale type, compléta Rhadamathe. »

Le blond avait les cheveux humides, preuve qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Il saisit d'une main une tasse qu'il remplit avec la théière sifflante de l'autre, avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté de Kanon.

« -Bref ça a inquiété Sarita qui a tenté de contacter la mère biologique de Rada'. Elle lui a simplement répondu qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec tout ce qui se rapportait à son ancien compagnon, qu'elle avait coupé les ponts et s'était débarrassée de tout ce qui les reliait.  
-Y compris son propre fils, réalisa l'aîné des jumeaux.  
-Elle ne voulait pas de moi, déclara l'anglais sur un ton neutre. Elle s'est rendu compte trop tard qu'elle était enceinte et donc s'est rabattu sur l'abandon vu que l'avortement n'était plus possible.  
-Je suis désolé...  
-On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un a élevé un enfant. Elle a bien voulu donner l'adresse de l'orphelinat a ma mère et j'ai pu avoir une famille aimante.  
-Tu n'as jamais cherché à retrouver sa trace? Questionna le plus vieux des grecs.  
-Pour faire quoi? Ma mère c'est la femme qui a traversé la moitié du globe avec deux enfants en bas âge pour venir en récupérer un autre au fin fond de l'Angleterre puis s'établir dans un pays inconnu pour les élever dans de bonnes conditions. Elle s'est battu avec l'administration de quatre pays différents pour qu'on puisse grandir tous les trois ensemble. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère biologique. »

Kanon regrettait presque de ne pas avoir filmé la scène. Pas de doute que si Sarita avait été là, elle aurait pleuré devant l'aplomb avec lequel Rhadamathe avait dit ces propos. Cependant cela représentait clairement ce que la fratrie pensait. Ils étaient plus soudés que bien des familles liés par le sang, celle des jumeaux étant un exemple parfait.

« -J'aurais aimé pouvoir parler de notre famille avec autant de passion, déclara Saga, navré.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son frère avec un sourire amusé, vu notre historique familiale, dans un mois elle agira avec toi comme son propre fils. »

Le blond approuva ces propos d'un signe de tête.

« -Même les menaces pour un potentiel partenaire romantique?  
-Surtout ça... Je suis persuadé qu'elle adore voir le visage des gens se décomposer quand elle menace des les trucider de la pire des façons avec un grand sourire avant de leur souhaiter bienvenue dans la famille.  
-C'est une possibilité, admit son amant. »

La sonnette de l'entrée se fit soudain entendre.

« -J'y vais, se dévoua Kanon. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte laissant les deux autres écouter sa conversation avec la personne à qui il ouvrit.

« -J'ai une livraison pour Kanon Seadragon.  
-C'est moi.  
-Signer ici.  
-Voilà.  
-Merci et bonne journée. »

La bruit de la porte qui se refermait puis l'homme aux cheveux bleus revint dans la cuisine avec un énorme bouquet de roses dans les bras.

« -Dis moi que c'est toi qui me l'a fait envoyer pour célébrer je ne sais quel chose que j'aurais oublié, lança-t-il à l'intention de son petit-ami.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai envoyé...  
-Bordel...  
-Il y a peut-être une carte, tenta l'aîné des Gemini. »

Le plus jeune se mit à farfouiller dans les fleurs à la recherche d'une potentielle carte, en vain. Le regard de Rhadamanthe s'assombrissait lentement.

« -Sûrement Aphro' qui a encore découvert une nouvelle variété de roses dans ses pérégrinations chez les fleuristes et qui a décidé d'en envoyé à tout le monde, déclara le cadet.  
-Je pense que nous savons tous parfaitement qui t'a envoyé ça, grogna le blond.  
-C'est bon je vais les mettre à la poubelle...  
-Tu ne peux quand même pas les jeter, s'offusqua le plus vieux. C'est un cadeau et ça a sûrement coûté beaucoup d'argent.  
-Tu n'as qu'à les prendre si tu veux, Rada n'en veut clairement pas ici comme tu peux le voir.  
-Tu n'auras qu'à les offrir à Mu, poursuivit l'anglais, acide. »

Saga rougit légèrement à la mention de ce nom.

« -Tu lui en a parlé, couina-t-il, outré, en direction de son jumeau.  
-Il ne m'a rien dit je l'ai simplement entendu en parler avec Eaque, rectifia le blond.  
-Pourquoi en as tu parlé avec Eaque? »

Sa question fut totalement ignorée.

« -Tu espionnes mes conversations avec ton frère maintenant?  
-Je n'ai fait que surprendre votre conversation cela peut arriver à tout le monde. Pourquoi es tu autant sur la défensive?  
-Et si nous parlions d'autre chose, proposa l'aîné des Gemini.  
-Saga je vais devoir te demander de partir cette conversation ne regarde que nous, déclara Rhadamathe.  
-Mais...  
-Oui et embarque ces foutues fleurs. »

C'est donc un gémeau inquiet qui se retrouva mis à la porte. De l'autre côté du mur, les deux amants se fixaient avec animosité. La confrontation était inévitable.

« -C'est bon il n'y a plus de vilaines fleu-fleurs pour te rappeler qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui a le droit de m'apprécier sur la surface de cette planète.  
-Kanon calme toi...  
-C'est toi qui oses me dire ça? Alors que depuis que ces foutues roses sont arrivées, t'as l'air à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.  
-J'ai le droit de m'énerver quand quelqu'un essaie de me voler mon petit-ami. »

L'anglais se rapprochait dangereusement du grec.

« -Je n'en peux plus de voir ce type te tourner autour sans pourvoir rien faire, tu serais dans le même état à ma place.  
-Et bien justement non, je n'ai rien dit quand Valentine te faisait les yeux doux avant de se mettre avec Sylphide même si au fond je crevais de jalousie. Je n'ai rien fait parce que je te faisais confiance!  
-Valentine n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire! C'est Ayoros qui menace notre couple actuellement!  
-Très bien j'irais mettre les points sur les i avec lui si c'est ça que tu voulais entendre!  
-Ce que je veux c'est que tu coupes les ponts avec lui! »

Le son d'une gifle se fit entendre et une trace rouge commença à faire son apparition sur la joue du blond.

« -Tu n'as pas à m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Sans 'Ros je ne serais pas ici à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne sais même pas si je serais encore en vie... Oui il continue ses avances même si nous ne sommes plus en couple mais je ne les accepte pas et il reste l'un de mes meilleurs amis et l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit jamais arrivée. Cependant c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Je t'aime Rhada', je crève d'amour pour toi. Mais si tu commences à vouloir gérer mes relations, nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble... »

Rhadamathe pâlit violemment. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas agir comme ça, lui faire confiance. Mais cette peur de le voir disparaître... Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas comme ça... D'un geste désespéré, l'anglais enlaça le grec avec force et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« -J'ai peur que tu me quittes... Que tu te lasses... Que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes pas.  
-Si tu as tellement peur que je partes, ne me donne pas les raisons de le faire... »

La voix du cadet des jumeaux était dure mais tremblante, ses mains hésitantes posées sur les épaules de son amant, ne sachant pas si elles devaient le repousser ou le rapprocher d'avantage.

« -Laisse moi une chance... »

Une supplication.

« -D'accord... »

Une dernière chance.

...

Plusieurs heures plus tard.

« -'Ros qu'est ce qui se passe? Interrogea m'as l'air bien heureux. Ce n'est pas ton genre de rentrer aussi joyeux d'un rendez-vous avec Shaka.  
-C'est que j'ai l'impression que nous faisons d'énormes progrès ces derniers temps.  
-C'est une excellente nouvelle, approuva Marine. »

Le plus jeune des frères était heureux. Son aîné avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Kanon et avait fini par aller voir un psychologue pour éviter de tomber dans la dépression. Shaka leur avait été chaudement recommandé et il comprenait pourquoi. L'indien avait l'air de faire des merveilles avec son frère.  
La rousse semblait un peu plus sceptique. Elle était enquêtrice et savait lire les gens. La scène de la dernière fois avait prouvé qu'Ayoros n'était toujours pas passé à autre chose...

...

Minos retient un bâillement d'ennuis. Il était en plein déjeuné d'affaire avec un certain Julian Solo. L'homme tentait de le faire annuler ses contrats avec ses partenaires grecs de la société Gemini pour en obtenir des plus alléchants avec sa propre société. Le norvégien n'écoutait cependant que d'une oreille, laissant Rune se charger des négociations. Les Gemini... Il fallait qu'il sache s'il s'agissait des parents de Kanon et Saga ou d'une simple coïncidence...

Quelques moments plus tard alors qu'il sortait du repas il lâcha :  
« -Rune, contact les Gemini et dit leur que nous devons discuter d'affaires urgentes. »

…

L'aîné de la fratrie grecque était d'ailleurs enfin rentré chez lui après une journée de travail éprouvante. Entre ses obligations habituelles, la réorganisation de l'entreprise depuis le déplacement du siège, une partie des tâches de Byaku qui lui avaient été transmises depuis le renvoi de celui-ci et le fait que Shura comptait sur lui pour l'aider à éviter leur supérieurs, il n'avait plus de temps pour lui.  
Il aurait adoré se reposer ce soir mais apparemment le destin s'acharnait contre lui. L'espagnol avait fait de lui son assistant dans sa recherche pour savoir qui lui avait donné le numéro de Rune.  
Les deux collègues s'étaient donc installés au bar de la cuisine et faisaient à présent face à leur seul indice: le mot griffonné sur un bout de papier.

« -Tu te rends compte qu'on ne va pas aller loin avec ça, pas vrai? soupira le grec.  
-C'est un début et c'est mieux que rien.  
-D'accord, on commence par quoi?  
-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Ils fixèrent comme des âmes en peine le morceau de page déchiré, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il leur révèle les secrets de l'univers.  
La sonnette de l'entrée retentit alors. Saga poussa de nouveau un soupir avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

« -Qu'est-ce que... »

Sur le seuil se tenait un Eaque souriant.

« -Tu es là, c'est parfait. Tu as cinq minutes pour te changer et nous y allons!  
-Comment tu...  
-Kanon m'as donné ton adresse.  
-Et pourquo...  
-On va en boite te trouver un mec. À lui aussi au passage. »

Le népalais lui désigna d'un geste ample de la main Mu se tenant à ses côtés. Enfin, tenu par le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, était sûrement plus juste.  
Son frère était vraiment un traître...

« -Ça aurait été avec joie mais je suis déjà occupé et j'ai de la compagnie. Une autre fois peut-être? »

Les yeux du brun se plissèrent et sans un mot, il s'invita dans l'appartement. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard désespéré avant de se lancer à sa suite.  
Eaque eu presque envie de frapper Shura en le voyant, il en avait ras-le-bol qu'il soit là dès qu'il y avait des histoires de couples. Il ne s'était quand même pas rabattu sur Saga ? Déjà qu'il avait tenter de piquer Rune à Minos, il n'avait pas intérêt à l'empêcher de caser le grec avec le tibétain ! Si l'espagnol tenait tant que ça à se mettre en couple, il n'avait qu'à tenter avec Ayoros, cela l'empêcherait de faire des avances à Kanon comme ça. Qu'il était dur d'être entremetteur par les temps qui courent.

« -Et qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes tous seuls, tous les deux? Interrogea-t-il, un sourcil levé.  
-On essaie de comprendre qui a bien pu lui donner le numéro de Rune, et pourquoi.  
-Et vous avez une piste ? Questionna l'homme aux cheveux parmes qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi l'histoire.  
-Pas vraiment, avoua l'hispanique.  
-Seulement quelqu'un qui avait déjà le numéro a pu le lui donner ce soir là, cela réduit notre champ des possibilité à Minos, Kanon, Rhadamanthe, Rune lui-même et toi Eaque, déclara l'aîné des jumeaux.  
-Mimi et Ruru sont parfaitement heureux ensemble, même Kan' n'est pas assez tordu pour faire un truc pareil et Rhada' et moi n'avons aucune raison de saboter la relation de notre frère...  
-Donc on ne sait toujours pas qui ou pourquoi... »

Le brun soupira de désespoir, il n'était pas venu pour se creuser la tête ou jouer les Sherlock Holmes, tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir, c'était casé ses victimes.

« -Bon c'est pas le tout mais on est pas près de trouver. Alors je propose qu'on aille tous en boite pour se changer les idées ! »

Le népalais ayant raffermi sa prise sur le poignet de son manager et ayant attraper celui de Saga de son autre main, ce n'était pas une suggestion. C'était un ordre pur et simple.

« -Shura nous ne te retenons pas plus longtemps... »

La solidarité familiale d'Eaque à son paroxysme, l'espagnol avait tenté de séduire le petit-ami de Mimi, s'il avait réussi son frère aurait déprimé, par extension leur mère aussi et Rhada' se serait mis en pétard. CQFD, il était un danger pour sa famille. Conclusion, il fallait l'éloigner de toute famille, couples, amis, bref ce qu'il risquait de gâcher.  
Shura comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas voulu et pris ses jambes à son cou avant de se mettre encore plus la fratrie Naraka à dos.

« -Bien nous n'avons plus rien pour nous gêner alors en route ! »

…

Sarita observait avec inquiétude l'aîné de sa progéniture et son petit-ami. Les deux étaient venus prendre le thé chez elle mais ils ne décrochaient pas un mot. Kanon tournait encore et toujours sa cuillère dans sa tasse tandis que Rhadamanthe fixait le contenu de la sienne comme si il allait lui révéler les secrets de l'univers.

« -D'accord vous deux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, commença le grec.  
-Nous sommes juste un peu fatigués, approuva le blond. »

Règle numéro un des enfants de la famille et de leurs proches : On n'inquiète pas Sarita.

« -Prenez moi pour une idiote, je vous dirais rien. »

Règle numéro un de Sarita: Si un de ses enfants ou leurs proches semble avoir un problème, elle le résout coûte que coûte.

« -Si tout allait bien vous seriez collés l'un à l'autre dans le même canapé à la limite de boire dans la même tasse, or vous êtes dans deux fauteuils séparés alors je vous le demande une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?  
-On traverse une phase difficile, admit le cadet Gemini.  
-Et ?  
-Maman, on peut régler ça nous-même.  
-Vous êtes tous les deux bornés comme pas possible. Si je vous laisse vous débrouiller dans six mois ça sera toujours la même chose. Alors je ne vous laisse pas partir avant que vous ayez vidé votre sac. »

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard désespéré, ils avaient réveillé un monstre.

« -Allez Kanon, tu n'as qu'à commencer. »

Pas la peine de tenter une fuite ou un changement de sujet, la mère est encore plus bornée que les fils. L'homme aux cheveux bleus ne voulut cependant pas lâcher un mot.

« -Ayoros lui a fait des avances... Commença l'anglais avec hésitation.  
-Encore ?  
-Oui, je n'ai pas apprécié et...  
-Et il m'a fait une crise de jalousie, compléta Kanon, que je n'ai pas apprécié... »

Sarita soupira longuement. La soirée allait être longue.

…

La musique emplissait la salle, des spots lumineux apportaient des éclairages changeants, des personnes se déhanchaient sur la piste, Saga et Mu se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là dans l'une des boites de nuit les plus prisées par la communauté LGBT+ de la capitale. Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de lieu où ils avaient l'habitude de sortir mais d'après Eaque c'était le meilleur endroit pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Le népalais les avait d'ailleurs laissés en plan pour aller danser avec un type aux cheveux bleus, oui encore un. Personne n'était venu les aborder, imaginant qu'ils étaient potentiellement ensemble et le duo restait donc sagement installés au bar, avec leur boissons sans alcool, à discuter avec le barman, un certain Aldebaran.

« -Et donc il vous a emmené ici pour que vous aider à trouve quelqu'un mais vous a finalement planté là au profit d'un bel inconnu ?  
-C'est ça, approuva le tibétain.  
-Votre ami est étrange...  
-Je ne vous le fait pas dire.  
-Mais puisque vous n'êtes que tous les deux, vous n'avez qu'à aller danser ensemble et vous amuser. »

Le grec haussa un sourcil à la suggestion avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son comparse qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Il dut retenir une exclamation de joie et se contenta de lui prendre la main pour se diriger vers la piste. Grâce à la magie du timing, mais surtout aux obscures liens qu'Eaque avait avec le DJ pour pouvoir choisir la musique, un slow se lança.  
Avec une légère hésitation, il posa ses mains sur la taille du manager qui amena alors timidement les siennes à ses épaules. Avec maladresse ils tentèrent de se synchroniser à l'air et au bout de quelques minutes arrivèrent à un résultat plutôt convenable.

« -C'est assez amusant, admit l'asiatique.  
-Nous avons été traînés ici de force, encore heureux qu'on puisse s'amuser. »

Eaque les observa faire avec amusement.

«-Quelque chose de drôle ? Questionna son partenaire au fort accent grec.  
-Rien, tout est juste parfait... »

La machine pour mettre les deux autres en couple était lancée, et il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui finir la nuit. Une bonne soirée...

…

« -Bon, vous devez simplement dire très clairement à Ayoros qu'il doit arrêter ses avances, Kanon tu dois comprendre et accepter les peurs de Rhada' mais Rhada tu dois savoir lui faire confiance. J'ai tout bon ?  
-J'imagine que oui...  
-Alors arrêter de me regarder avec ses yeux de merlan frit, et embrassez-vous enfin ! »

L'anglais ne se fit pas prier et embrassa langoureusement son amant qui répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur. Ils furent cependant interrompus par un flash de lumière et le bruit d'un appareil photo.

« -Maman... s'exaspéra Rhadamanthe.  
-C'est pour l'album de la famille, rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est qu'il se fait tard ! Rentrez bien et n'oubliez pas de vous protéger.  
-Sarita ! S'étrangla Kanon.  
-Je sais ce que vous allez faire, j'ai été jeune aussi. Eaque ne s'est pas fait tout seul figurez-vous ! »

S'en fut trop pour le couple qui décampa pour se réfugier dans la voiture du juge, direction chez eux.

« -Rhada...  
-Hm ?  
-Désolé de ne pas avoir pris tes incertitudes en considérations plus tôt.  
-C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir voulu te laisser te débrouiller seul.  
-On devrait peut-être être tous les deux désolé d'avoir eu besoin de l'aide de ta mère pour régler nos problèmes.  
-Aussi. »

Un silence s'installa dans le véhicule. Pas le silence gêné qu'ils avaient ressenti avant, c'était le silence confortable de deux personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

…

La femme rentrait chez elle après une journée de travail, elle ouvrit alors la porte de son domicile sans avoir besoin de la déverrouillée. Étrange... Elle était persuadée de l'avoir fermée à clef. Un homme se tenait au milieu de son salon et pointait un pistolet sur elle.

« -Que me veux-tu ?  
-J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.  
-Je n'ai rien que tu ne puisses vouloir.  
-Il me semble pourtant que si, des liens très puissants avec une certaine personne.  
-Tu ne veux pas dire...  
-Tu as très bien compris. Je veux que tu ailles le voir, que tu lui dises que tu regrettes tes choix du passé et que tu renoue avec lui. Je te dirais quoi faire à ce moment-là.  
-Pourquoi je...  
-Tu n'es pas là pour poser des questions. Assure toi de faire tout ce que je te dis et tu auras la vie sauve. »

L'homme quitta la bâtisse, laissant sa victime seule et pleine d'angoisse.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, fin du chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis  
Dédicace spéciale à Arthygold qui m'a bien inspiré un des scènes avec nos conversations.  
Et aller dites moi qui vous soupçonner d'être la taupe du méchant  
Bye!


	6. Chapitre 6

Yo! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. (J'ai rien de mieux à faire de mes journées et de mes nuits que d'écrire maintenant que mon dernier partiel est fini).  
Bref merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et merci à Aurelia-love-Saga et Arthyold pour leur reviews  
Bonne lecture

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, dehors, le bruit de la ville se faisait entendre, ne réveillant cependant aucune des deux personnes allongées sur le lit. La sonnerie d'un téléphone se manifesta alors violemment, et une main saisit rageusement l'appareil et jeta un bref coup d'œil au réveil avant de répondre.

« -T'as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison de m'appeler aussi tôt un samedi matin, grogna l'éveillé.  
-Comment ça s'est passé pour ton frère ? T'es sérieux là ? Appelle le directement pour lui demander enfin.

-Je me fiche qu'il va sûrement refuser de te raconter. Je suis pas une chaîne d'info en continu ! Alors t'es mignon mais tu lui demande comme un grand. Puis de toutes façons, j'ai pas passé ma soirée à les chaperonner donc j'ai aucune idée de comment ils l'ont fini.

-Oui c'est ça, je suis un horrible ami, un faux-frère, à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance. Maintenant laisse moi finir ma nuit. »

Sur ces mots, il lui raccrocha au nez et se rallongea aussi sec. Eaque soupira, il avait mal au crâne, des courbatures, et aucune idée du prénom de type à côté de lui. Ce dernier, tourné vers lui, l'observait d'ailleurs d'un air amusé.

« -Déjà de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin ? Interrogea son partenaire de la nuit.  
-Il est même pas huit heure, j'ai la gueule de bois et on me harcèle déjà, plaida le népalais. J'estime que c'est suffisant comme justificatif.  
-J'imagine que oui. Bref maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux réveillés, autant se lever. Tu aurais de l'aspirine ?  
-Je vais te chercher ça, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans la cuisine et nous sortir de quoi manger. C'est la deuxième porte à gauche, fais comme chez toi. »

Le brun se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, mais surtout son placard à pharmacie, d'où il retira la boite d'aspirine. Il s'observa au passage dans le miroir pour voir l'étendu des dégâts de sa nuit. Sa tête aurait presque pu faire l'affiche d'un film de zombie, une peau bien trop pâle pour être la sienne, des yeux cernés... Est-ce que c'était des suçons dans son cou ? Après un nouveau soupire, il se changea et se dirigea à son tour dans la cuisine. Son invité, qui s'était rhabillé lui aussi entre temps, semblait fouillé les placards à la recherche de les-dieux-savent-quoi mais se retourna cependant à son arrivée.

« -Tu le ranges où ton café ?  
-Tu ne risques pas de le trouver, je n'en bois pas, mais j'ai du thé si tu veux. »

L'autre le regarda, horrifié, semblant prêt à hurler à l'hérésie, Eaque se contenta de lui lancer un des médicaments avant de se remplir un verre d'eau et d'avaler le sien.

« -Merci. »

Le népalais mit ensuite de l'eau dans la bouilloire et un silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques minutes, les amants d'un soir étaient installé l'un en face de l'autre, avec leur petit déjeuné consistant d'une fin d'un paquet de brioche, que l'asiatique avait trouvé au fin fond d'un placard, d'un peau de confiture, miraculeusement pas périmé, et de deux tasses de thé noir brûlant.

« -Comment peux-tu vivre sans café ?  
-On croirais entendre mon frère...  
-Ton frère a l'air de comprendre les vraies choses de la vie. »

Un vibreur se fit entendre et l'homme sorti son téléphone pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« -Le devoir m'appelle.  
-Quel genre de timbré travaille un samedi ?  
-Le genre qui a une multinational à faire tourner.  
-D'accord on croirait vraiment entendre mon frère là.  
-Ton frère m'a l'air de quelqu'un de raisonnable sur ses choix de vie, tu me le présentes ?  
-Une seule nuit et tu veux déjà me quitter? S'offusqua faussement le plus jeune des Naraka. Pour mon frère en plus ! Quel genre de goujat malotru et sans cœur es-tu ? »

Les lèvres de son camarade de sommier s'étirèrent dans un rictus amusé.

« -Je suis partant pour d'autres si tu l'es aussi. Je suis en voyage d'affaires pour quelques temps et un peu de chaleur humaine ne me dérangerait pas de temps à autres.  
-Pourquoi pas. »

Ce type était loin d'être moche à regarder, plutôt sympathique et lui proposait une relation sans attaches. Cela lui convenait très bien, il fallait juste tout faire pour éviter qu'il rencontre sa mère ou ses frères sinon il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux.

« -Ça veut dire que je peux avoir ton numéro ? Interrogea l'autre avec un sourire séducteur.  
-Du moment que tu me donnes ton prénom parce que je ne m'en souviens absolument pas, d'accord. »

L'homme partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« -Tu es franc, ça me plaît, déclara-t-il. Ton marché me semble honnête, je m'appelle Julian. »

…

Bien loin de ce flirt ridicule, trois femmes discutaient d'un sujet plus sérieux.

« -Alors, tu as réussi à résoudre cette histoire de numéro de téléphone ?  
\- Non je ne trouve rien, il me manque des éléments.  
-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que d'essayer de résoudre cette histoire ? C'est sûrement rien de plus qu'une mauvaise blague qui a mal tournée. »

Marine, Shaina et Violate, pour ne pas les nommer étaient rassemblées dans le logement des deux dernières et discutaient avec animation.

« -Personne dans notre groupe d'amis est assez tordu pour faire ce genre de chose, déclara la rousse, et j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment.  
-Tu es sûre que c'est pas ton job qui t'a simplement rendu parano et que tu es pas en train de nous faire une déformation professionnelle ? Rationalisa l'italienne.  
-Je t'assure que non ! Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. En plus il y a eu cette sombre histoire de fleurs qu'Ayoros aurait envoyé à Kanon, mais il nie complètement les faits.  
-Donc d'après toi, on a affaire à un briseur de couple en série ? Interrogea dubitativement la brune.  
-Entre autres...  
-Et il aurait un dent contre la fratrie Naraka ou c'est une simple coïncidence ?  
-J'ai besoin de plus de preuves mais c'est une possibilité non négligeable.  
-Tu sais qui a pu avoir accès aux téléphones contenant le numéro de Rune ce soir-là ? Demanda Violate. Et quels téléphones étaient accessibles à tous ?  
-A quoi penses-tu ?  
-N'importe qui peut accéder aux contacts d'un téléphone sans mot de passe ou déverrouillé. Il s'envoit le numéro à lui-même, efface le sms du téléphone et le tour est joué.  
-Je n'avais pas penser à ça, marmonna la japonaise.  
-C'est bien mignon de se servir de son instinct mais parfois son esprit de déduction, c'est pas mal aussi.  
-Violate arrête un peu tu vas la vexer. »

La femme aux cheveux noirs adressa un sourire ironique à sa petite amie qui en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

« -Dites le si je vous gène surtout...  
-Pas plus que d'habitude ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Violate !  
-Je plaisante. Bref on ne saura sûrement pas qui s'est occupé du numéro de téléphone ou des fleurs pour l'instant.  
-Il faut donc qu'on fasse attention à tout ce qui peut se passer autour des frères dans les prochains jours et qui peut bien vouloir leur nuire, déclara Marine.  
-Ne mettez personne au courant et ne faites confiance à personne, conclut Shaina. »

Les trois étaient bien décidé à trouver le coupable de cette affaire. C'était bien gentil de fiche le bazar dans des couples mais on ne s'en prenait pas à leurs amis sans avoir à faire à elles.

…

« -Vous êtes en retard ! »

Minos et Rune passaient à peine la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Sarita qu'ils se firent assaillir par un Eaque surexcité.

« -Pourquoi il est dans cette état ? Demanda le cadet de Naraka à son aîné, perplexe.  
-Aucune idée, il n'a rien voulu nous dire.  
-Il est comme ça depuis qu'on est arrivé, poursuivit Kanon.  
-Il était comme ça avant que vous arrivez, rectifia la propriétaire des lieux avant d'aller embrasser les nouveaux arrivants.  
-Saga n'était-il pas censé venir aujourd'hui ? S'enquit le deuxième norvégien.  
-Il nous a poser un lapin à la dernière minute parce que Mu l'a invité à manger chez lui.  
-Il faudra l'inviter à venir la prochaine fois, encouragea Sarita.  
-Maman il ne sont même pas ensemble, soupira l'anglais. Cela lui semblerait bizarre alors que Saga est déjà gêné de faire partie de la famille aussi rapidement.  
-Il ne sont pas encore ensemble, corrigea le népalais.  
-Ce n'est plus qu'un question de temps, approuva sa génitrice. »

Kanon se contenta d'appuyer leurs dires en hochant la tête. Les autres membres de la famille se contentèrent d'échanger des regards exaspérés.

« -A ce rythme tu vas devoir déménager parce que ton salon sera trop petit pour accueillir toute la famille... s'exaspéra Rhadamanthe.  
-Il me faudra bien une grande maison, un jour, pour accueillir tous mes futurs petits enfants.

-Oui Eaque, approuva le grec, dépêche toi de te trouver une fille pour avoir pleins d'enfants.  
-Pourquoi ça serait à moi d'avoir des gosses?  
-Tu es le seul qui peut, tenta le PDG.  
-Et l'adoption c'est pour les chiens ?  
-Et si nous passions à table maintenant que tout le monde est là ? Proposa Rune. »

Personne ne se fit prier et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, ne remarquant pas le petit sourire en coin de la népalaise. Chacun s'installa alors à sa place dans un silence religieux. Des enfants ? Eux ? À leur age ? Sûrement pas.  
Le repas avança tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Minos se rappelle de quelque chose.

« -Kanon je me demandais, tes parents, c'est les Gemini de la compagnie Gemini ou c'est juste des homonymes ?  
-Tu veux dire qu'ils ont pas fait faillite ou scandale depuis le temps ? Vu comment ils géraient leur famille, j'osais pas imaginer ils géraient leur foutue entreprise. Mais oui sinon c'est bien les même ordures. Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Leur entreprise a été rivale à la mienne pendant quelques temps mais nous avons fini par nous associés.  
-Tu ne peux pas continuer à travailler avec eux après ce qu'ils ont osé faire à Kanon, déclara un certain petit-ami sur-protecteur.  
-Si tu me laissais finir !  
-Nous avons, de toutes façons, reçu une offre de partenariat d'une autre entreprise grecque bien plus alléchante et nous voulions juste un dernier argument pour valider notre jugement et pouvoir briser nos accords avec les parents de Saga et Kanon, termina le bras-droit, glacial. Nous l'avons à présent.  
-En quoi c'est une bonne raison ?  
-La famille avant tout Kanon, je pensais que tu aurais compris après le temps ! Se scandalisa la chef de famille.  
-On ne travaille pas avec ceux qui font du mal à notre famille, approuva Eaque avec un sourire sadique.  
-Il y a vraiment des jours où vous me faites peur... »

...

Saga était tranquillement attablé avec Mu et ensemble ils discutaient des différentes crises migratoires en Asie du Sud-est, en mangeant et en buvant du thé.

« -Je ne te savais aussi calé en géopolitique, déclara le tibétain.  
-J'aime me tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde. »

Le grec était sur un petit nuage. Depuis leur danse d'hier soir, tout se déroulait magnifiquement bien entre eux. Ils avaient échangé leurs numéros, eu une grande discussion théologique sur les religions polythéistes et l'autre l'avait même invité pour le déjeuner. S'il n'arrivait pas à sortir avec, il aurait au moins gagné un ami.

« -Je vais refaire du thé, il n'y en a plus. »

Le tibétain saisit donc la théière avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, rapidement suivit par Saga agissant comme un chiot perdu. Au bout d'un moment, la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre.

« -Peux tu aller ouvrir? C'est sûrement le voisin qui a encore perdu ses clefs et qui a besoin du double ou bien un des membres du groupe qui a ne savait pas où manger ce midi et qui a décidé de s'inviter tout seul. »

L'aîné des Gemini pria tous les dieux possibles que ce ne soit pas la deuxième option en se dirigeant vers la porte, il voulait être tranquille avec son "crush" comme disaient les jeunes. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir deux hommes entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine. Le premier avait les cheveux courts châtains foncés et des yeux bleus, le second possédait une longue crinière blonde et des pupilles églantines.

« -Oh excusez nous, nous avons du nous tromper d'étage, déclara le premier.  
-Oh non ce n'est pas mon logement. Si vous cherchez Mu, c'est bien ici. »

Les regards des deux hommes se durcirent immédiatement et ils se mirent à l'observer avec une certaine hostilité.

« -Saga c'est qui? Cria le propriétaire des lieux depuis la cuisine.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Et si tu venais voir pour toi même. »

Le tibétain, en reconnaissant cette voix, bondit immédiatement dans le couloir d'entrée avant de se jeter dans les bras des deux hommes.

« -Qu'est-ce vous faîtes là? Je vous croyais en Inde.  
-Notre séjour s'est terminée plus tôt alors on a décidé de te faire une visite surprise, expliqua le châtain.  
-Mu veux-tu que je vous laisse seuls?  
-Mais non voyons, Mu, présente nous donc.  
-Ah bien sûr, approuva ce dernier. Saga voici...  
-Je suis Shion, coupa le blond qui n'avait pas lâcher un mot depuis le début. Le père de Mu. »

Il observa Saga de pieds à la tête avec un certain dédain avant de lui tendre un main que le grec s'empressa de serrer.

« -Arrête un peu, tu lui fais peur, railla l'autre homme. Je suis Dohko, aussi le père de Mu. »

Il lui serra la main à son tour.

« -Nous avions commencé à manger mais il doit bien rester assez pour vous, déclara Mu. Allez vous asseoir, j'apporte tout ça avec le thé. »

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, l'attention de ses pères se reporta sur la personne de trop dans l'appartement.

« -Alors Saga, commença Shion, ça fait combien de temps qui tu connais Mu? »

Le tutoiement directe, normalement amical, ne rassura cependant pas du tout le Gemini.

« -Un peu moins d'un mois, répondit-il.  
-Et tu fais quoi dans la vie?  
-Je travaille pour une multinationale...  
-Et tes parents?  
-Je ne préférerais pas en parler. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette interrogatoire?

« -Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?  
-Mon frère travaille avec lui...  
-Bon Shion ça suffit, tu vois bien que tu le rends nerveux.  
-Je ne veux que le meilleur pour Mu!  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, marmonna Saga.  
-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu es un bon parti pour notre fils?  
-Pardon? »

Le jeune tibétain, revenant, interrompit ce harcèlement de questions. Tout ce petit monde s'installa alors correctement à table pour continuer le repas et une discussion démarra rapidement, portant sur le voyage humanitaire que les nouveaux-venus venaient d'accomplir.  
La journée, qui avait si bien commencé pour Saga, venait de tourner au cauchemar. Ils étaient censés manger ensemble, avoir de longues conversations et se trouver multiples centres d'intérêts commun. Après quoi, le grec l'aurait invité à venir voir une exposition quelconque avec lui dans un rendez-vous officieux. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'une réunion de famille surprise vienne tout gâcher. Et maintenant il devait subir une ambiance de maille qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais avec ses propres parents et faire face au regard inquisiteur de Shion qui avait compris ses intentions envers son fils. Est-ce-que c'était vraiment si évident ? La prochaine fois, il l'inviterait à l'extérieur, loin de toutes leurs connaissances possibles.

Bien plus tard, alors que l'après-midi était bien avancé, le grec prit congé des autres pour rentrer chez lui. Enfin... Tenta de prendre congé avant que Shion et Dohko lui proposent mielleusement de le raccompagner chez lui en voiture pour lui éviter les transports ''bondés à cette heure de la journée''. Il ne savait pas où les deux avaient vu que quinze heure trente était une heure de pointe, mais il s'était de toutes façons retrouvé dans leur véhicule, tentant en vain de caser son mètre quatre-vingt-dix sur la banquette arrière. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence à couper au couteau, entrecoupé de quelques indications sur la route à prendre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent garés en bas de chez lui, que les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui, expressions sérieuses collées aux visages.

« -Bon, commença le chinois, on a quelques points à mettre au clair. On a bien remarqué comment tu regardes Mu.  
-Je...  
-Il t'intéresse et tu l'intéresses sûrement aussi.  
-Vraim...  
-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est d'accord pour que tu le fréquentes, déclara le tibétain.  
-Du moins pas du moment que tu ne t'en seras pas prouvé digne. Alors pour l'instant tu es à l'essaie...  
-Donc fait bien attention à ce que tu fais, avertit le blond, les yeux plissés. On te surveille et si tu fais la moindre chose qui pourrait lui porter préjudice...  
-On te portera préjudice... »

…

La soirée était bien avancée et la nuit commençait à tomber, Rhadamanthe et Kanon profitaient de la fraîcheur ambiante pour se balader dans les rues de la capitale. Ils finirent pas se poser tranquillement sur un banc, leurs doigts étroitement entremêlés.

« -Eaque était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui, affirma l'anglais.  
-C'est vrai qu'il était encore plus joyeux que d'habitude et dans la lune.  
-Je me demande pourquoi.  
-Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il à rencontrer quelqu'un.  
-Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?  
-Monsieur le juge n'a-t-il pas remarqué les sourires idiots du coupable lorsqu'il regardait son téléphone ?  
-Je ne te savais pas aussi observateur.  
-C'est juste toi qui a du mal à te concentrer sur autre chose que moi quand je suis dans la pièce. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel à cette dernière remarque avant d'embrasser tendrement son compagnon. Des pas précipités se firent entendre.

« -Je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! S'exclama une voix outrée. »

Le couple se sépara pour faire face à deux hommes qui les regardaient avec colère, et dont l'un pointait un doigt accusateur en direction du cadet des Gemini.

« -A peine quelques heures et on te trouve déjà dans les bras d'un autre homme !  
-Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, avoua l'autre. »

Rhadamanthe lança un regard de pur incompréhension à son amant.

« -Tu les connais ?  
-Pas le moins du monde.  
-Cesse de faire l'innocent ! Tu ne sors même pas avec Mu que tu le trompes déjà ! »

Le plus jeune jumeau partit dans un grand éclat de rire à cette annonce.

« -Il y a erreur sur la personne, ricana-t-il. C'est Saga qui en a après lui, moi je suis son frère jumeau, Kanon.  
-Ah, lâcha l'autre, au temps pour moi... Bonne soirée et excusez-nous du dérangement.  
-Désolé... »

Les deux partirent alors sans demander leur reste.

« -C'était les parents de Mu ça ?  
-On dirait bien. Je crois qu'on a trouvé pire que ta mère en parent poule.  
-Encore plus de gens fous que maman se fera une joie d'inviter aux repas de famille... »

…

La journée s'acheva donc de façon mitigée. Certaines personnes passèrent la nuit à sa creuser la tête sur les événements étranges qui se produisait en ce moment.  
Un homme s'inquiétait sur l'état de santé mentale d'un de ses patients.  
D'autres craignaient pour leurs vies.  
Quelques-un pensaient au grand amour tandis que d'autres profitaient du mystère de la nuit pour rejoindre des amants cachés.  
Des individus complotaient pendant que d'autres révaient.

Mais c'est surtout sous la couverture nocturne que deux lettres faisaient route vers la capitale française. Deux lettres qui pourraient changer drastiquement le cours de la vie de toutes ces personnes.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (dans surement pas longtemps)


	7. Chapitre 7

Yo! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 7  
Merci à Arthygold et Aurelia-love-Saga pour leurs reviews  
Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Saga venait d'arriver au travail, particulièrement de bonne humeur après avoir échanger une série de sms avec Mu pendant qu'il prenait les transports. Il attendait à présent, dans le hall d'entrée, Julian Solo qui devait venir signer les contrats finaux avec la direction. L'homme finit par arriver et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bureau du PDG. A peine furent-ils devant la porte qu'ils entendirent de grands éclats de voix venant de la pièce. S'ils avaient d'abord pu imaginer une dispute entre les deux norvégiens, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que certaines des intonations n'étaient pas les leurs.

« -Je propose que nous intervenions avant que quelqu'un finisse à l'hôpital.  
-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, approuva l'aîné des Gemini. »

Décidé, le grec ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle, suivi par son scène qui s'y déroulait était assez comique. Un Minos blasé et un Rune avec une migraine plus que probable, vu le taux de décibels de la conversation, se faisaient engueuler comme du poisson pourri par un homme et une femme qui tournait le dos aux arrivants.

« -Comment osez-vous nous faire ça ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous au juste ? »

Le directeur remarqua leur arrivée, écarquilla les yeux avant de tenter de leur faire comprendre de sortir, d'un geste de la main. Aucun des des nouveaux-venus ne comprit, et Julian y vit même une supplice de leur venir en aide, il se racla donc la gorge pour signifier leur présence. Les deux se retournèrent alors vers eux, l'air furieux et Saga pâlit immédiatement.

« -Qui êtes-vous pour nous interrompre ? Nous avons des affaires de la plus grande importance à régler ici.  
-J'ai moi-même des contrats à signer avec ces messieurs et je suis presque sûr que vous n'êtes pas prévu dans leur planning.  
-C'est vous qui nous avez voler notre partenariat, réalisa la femme.  
-Et si tu sortais, lança le norvégien au premier jumeau. »

Ce-dernier ne se fit pas prier pour entamer un repli stratégique vers la sortie.

« -Une minute, crachat l'homme. Tu imaginais vraiment que nous n'allions pas te reconnaître Saga ? Enfin je comprends mieux pourquoi nos contrats ont été annulés maintenant, c'est toi qui les a poussé à le faire. En plus d'être un fils indigne, tu es un traître. »

Il se tourna vers le PDG pour poursuivre.

« -Quoiqu'il ai bien pu vous raconter sur nous, ce sont plus que sûrement des mensonges.  
-Nous avions de grands espoirs en toi mais finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère, vous êtres tous les deux des déchets.  
-Je t'interdis de parler de Kanon comme ça ! S'exclama le gémeau en serrant le point.  
-Vous voyez monsieur Naraka, apostropha la mère Gemini, on ne peut pas se fier à lui pour aider à prendre des décisions. Il s'accroche toujours à son frère alors que nous avions agi dans son pur intérêt.  
-Épargnez moi cette histoire, je la connais déjà, rétorqua Minos avant de s'adresser à Julian. Que pensez-vous des gens engagés dans des relations amoureuse avec des personnes du même genre ?

L'interrogé ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Les Gemini qui semblaient être venus pour récupérer leurs contrats, crachaient à présent leur venin sur l'assistant. Leur fils ? Jusque là, pourquoi pas. Ils mentionnaient tous une affaire de famille dont il était apparemment le seul à ne rien savoir. Soit... Mais en quoi son avis sur les relations homo-romantiques avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec leurs affaires ?

« -Je n'ai rien contre, finit-il par répondre.

-Parfait, approuva le norvégien. Madame et monsieur Gemini vous comprendrez bien que je préfère travailler avec des gens à l'aise avec ma sexualité plutôt qu'avec une bande d'intolérants.

-Vous aussi vous, s'étrangla l'homme, rougissant de colère.

-Moi, mon bras-droit, mes frères, une grande partie de mes amis, que sais-je encore ?

-J'en conclus que nos problèmes sont réglés déclara glacialement Rune. Si vous vouliez bien nous laisser à présent, nous avons du travail.

-Vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie. »

Les deux énergumènes furent alors mis à la porte, alors qu'ils criaient à qui voulait bien l'entre que c'était loin d'être fini.

« -Est-ce-que tes parents ont vraiment fait tout le chemin depuis la Grèce pour me faire changer d'avis ? Ils ne pouvaient pas m'envoyer un mail comme n'importe qui ?

-Ils n'ont jamais eu le sens de la mesure...

-Quelqu'un veut-il bien m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Interrogea Julian.  
-Et si nous signons ces contrats une bonne fois pour toute plutôt ? S'agaça le bras droit. »

Ils auraient bien le temps de bavasser plus tard.

…

Rhadamanthe rentra enfin chez lui après une journée exténuante au tribunal. La veste accrochée au porte-manteau et les chaussures abandonnées dans un coin lui prouvèrent que son compagnon était déjà arrivé. Il se dirigea vers le salon pour le trouver affalé sur leur canapé, son téléphone à la main.

« -C'est moi, s'annonça-t-il.  
-Nan, sérieux ? Je m'attendais à la reine d'Angleterre, ironisa l'autre. »

L'anglais soupira devant cette blague beaucoup trop entendue, avant de s'installer aux côtés de Kanon et d'allégrement se coller à lui.

« -Tu as reçu une lettre, déclara son petit-ami.  
-De qui ?  
-Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais, je l'ai pas ouverte. Si tu veux que je fasse ton secrétaire j'attends à être payé. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de saisir l'enveloppe posée sur la table basse et de la déchirer pour en sortir la lettre. Alors qu'il parcourait les lignes noircies, le grec s'avachit sans plus de cérémonie sur ses cuisses.

« -Fais comme chez toi...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est exactement ce que je fais. »

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se replonge dans sa lecture. Cependant, plus il avançait, plus son expression devenait sérieuse. Après de longues minutes dans un silence angoissant, le guitariste finit par craquer.

« -Mauvaises nouvelles ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Comment ça ''tu ne sais pas'' ?  
-C'est de ma mère biologique... Elle dit qu'elle regrette, qu'elle veut me rencontrer, redevenir une part de ma vie...  
-Bordel... Après toutes ces années ?  
-Apparemment oui.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Rhada ne me dis pas que tu comptes abandonner cette lettre dans un coin et faire comme si de rien était.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Elle s'est débarrassée de moi il y a des années et maintenant elle me contacte et veut revenir comme une fleur dans ma vie ? Qu'est-ce-que je suis censé dire à Maman, Minos et Eaque ? C'est eux ma famille, on ne s'est jamais douté qu'une de nos mères biologique nous contacterait. Imagine si tes parents revenaient dans ta vie.  
-En fait Saga les a croisés pas plus tard que ce matin... Mais je doute qu'ils veuillent me parler. Bref c'est pas le sujet. Parles en à Sarita et accepte de la rencontrer, ça ne te coûte rien.  
-Je ne sais pas... Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange avec cette lettre, elle sonne faux.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Elle est trop parfaite, trop pleine de bons sentiments, de regrets. Il n'y a aucune erreur...  
-Je vais finir par croire que ton boulot te rend parano.  
-Hmm. »

Le cadet de la famille Gemini posa un regard inquiet sur son compagnon, il avait clairement besoin de temps pour faire le tri et prendre sa décision. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider avec ça mais il pouvait lui changer les idées. Une lueur prédatrice s'alluma alors dans ses yeux et le grec se redressa avant de lancer un regard équivoque à sa proie. Proie qui ne réagit absolument pas, trop occupée à contempler le vide.

« -Rhada?  
-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y... »

Il fut interrompu par Kanon se jetant sur ses lui pour lui voler un baiser. Le gémeau se désintéressa cependant rapidement de ses lèvres pour se diriger vers son cou.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches? Bégaya l'anglais, pris par surprise.  
-C'est évident, je te propose un monopoly.  
-Kan...  
-Tais-toi et profite »

Et l'anglais se laissa faire.

…

« -Tu as pris le courrier ? Interrogea une voix.  
-Oui, tout est sur le meuble de l'entrée.  
-Ouah... Merci de me laisser l'honneur d'ouvrir les factures.  
-Il n'y avait pas un lettre qui t'était adressée dans la pile ? »

L'homme observa l'amas de courrier, factures d'eau et d'électricité, catalogue d'un magasin quelconque et publicités. Rien pour lui...

« -Absolument rien, à moins qu'elle se soit fait pousser des ailes et envoler au loin, c'est possible après tout.  
-Épargne moi ton sarcasme, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper.

-Je ne t'avais pas embaucher pour ta mémoire infaillible à la base ? »

L'autre ne préféra pas répondre et il décida de laisser la conversation ici.  
Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette fameuse lettre était bien existante mais avait glisser entre le meuble et le mur, attendant son heure pour réapparaître.

…

Ils avaient tous été conviés, enfin plutôt obligés de venir aujourd'hui. S'ils avaient eu un activité de prévue, elle avait du être annulée à la dernière minute.  
Pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'une certaine mère poule avait remarqué que ses enfants et leurs amis semblaient bien nerveux en ce moment et avait donc décidé d'agir et de réunir tout le monde. Elle avait donc organisé un pique-nique et invité tout le monde. Inutile de dire qu'aucune excuse pour ne pas venir n'avait été tolérée, ni sortie en amoureux, ni travail en retard, ni rattrapage de temps perdu avec ses parents, qui n'avaient qu'à venir aussi. Rien !

C'est ainsi que le groupe d'amis, et trois parents, s'étaient retrouvés dans un parc éloigné de la capitale avec assez de nourriture pour substanter les armées d'Hadès et d'Athéna pendant toute la durée d'une guerre sainte. Personne n'avait compris d'où Eaque sortait une comparaison pareille mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas la relever.

Mu s'était rapidement approché de Saga pour lancer une conversation et si celui-ci appréciait grandement son initiative et sa présence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet en direction des parents de son ami-et-plus-si-affinités.  
Ces-derniers ne lui prêtaient cependant aucune attention, trop occupés à discuter avec Sarita dans un étrange mélange de tibétain et de népali.  
Milo était scotché à Camus, en plein débat littéraire avec Rune.

Les membres restant du groupe à l'exception d'une certaine italienne, observaient le futur couple greco-tibétain et complotaient pour les mettre ensemble plus rapidement.

« -Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore ensemble ? S'agaça Aphrodite.

-Parce qu'ils sont coincés, déclara Angelo, comme si c'était une évidence.

-C'est surtout qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir un chaperon sur le dos en circonstance, rétorqua Aiolia.  
-Ça c'est clair, approuva Kanon. Shion est tout le temps sur leur dos apparemment.  
-Celui qui passe son temps à confondre ton frère avec toi ?

-Ouais. »

Marine avait quant-à-elle rassemblé Shaina et Violate.

« -Notre fauteur de trouble est forcément parmi nous, informa-t-elle. Restez sur vos gardes et notez tout ce qui semble sortir de l'ordinaire. Shaina tu t'occupes de surveiller le groupe, je me charge des fratries, et Violate garde un œil sur le reste.

-Bien chef, répondit la batteuse, sarcastique.

-Je compte sur vous ! Termina la rousse avant de partir. »

La brune poussa un soupire exaspéré avant de jeter un regard accusateur à sa petite-amie.

« -Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois amie avec un membre de la police qui nous fait passer nos week-end à jouer les enquêteurs ?

-Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi si tu n'es pas contente ?  
-Tu veux que je quittes ?  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Tu viens de le proposer.

-Tu es vraiment insupportable.

-Je te retourne le compliment. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire amusé avant de s'embrasser fougueusement. Elles adoraient s'envoyer des piques et assumaient parfaitement leur amour vache.

« -Bon allons enquêter avant que Marine vienne nous houspiller.

-On ne voudrait pas gâcher notre carrière dans la police avant même de l'avoir commencée. »

Shura et Ayoros s'étaient repliés dans un coin pour préparer le repas pour tout le monde, un moyen d'éviter de croiser les gens qui voulaient leur mort et de tenter gagner leur amitié grâce à leur estomac.

« -Je me demande pourquoi on a été invités, marmonna l'espagnol.

-Parce qu'on a des liens d'amitiés avec tout le monde même si il y a quelques tensions avec certains, sourit l'autre.

-Mais quand même... On aurait pu briser les relations amoureuses de ses fils et pourtant Sarita nous a convié elle-même.

-Elle doit s'imaginer qu'on préfère faire passer l'amitié avant l'amour.

-Et c'est parfaitement vrai ! Je n'aurais jamais tenter quoique-ce-soit avec Rune si j'avais su qu'il était en couple.

-Passe moi les assiettes et les couverts veux-tu. »

Le brun jeta un bref coup d'œil aux différents ustensiles avant de se rendre compte qu'il en manquait.

« -On a du oublié les fourchettes dans une des voitures, je vais les chercher. Ça ne te dérange pas de finir tout seul ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne reste presque rien à faire.

-Je reviens vite. »

L'hispanique partit alors en quête des précieux couverts qu'il finit par dénicher au fin-fond de la voiture de Saga. Alors qu'il revenait vers le grec, il remarqua que celui-ci fixait Radamanthe et Kanon avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« -Je les ai trouvées, lança-t-il, sortant l'autre de ses observations.

-Bien...

-Tu es encore amoureux de lui pas vrai ?

-Est-ce-que je te demande si tu es toujours attiré par Rune ? »

Shura ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner la tête en rougissant légèrement.

« -Je vais prendre ça pour un ''oui'', conclut le châtain avec air désolé. Cette fratrie a vraiment le chic pour pourrir la vie des gens...

-Je sais que tu as du mal à du mal à te remettre de ta rupture mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire des choses pareilles ! S'offusca l'autre. Apprends à pardonner et à passer à autre chose.

-Tu as raison, s'excusa-t-il. C'est juste que ça fait tellement mal... »

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel Ayoros se contenta de fixer l'assiette qu'il avait dans les mains. Un sourire se dessina finalement sur son visage.

« -Je vais faire mieux que pardonner ! Je vais faire le premier pas et servir Rhadamanthe en premier en signe de paix !

-Je préfère ça. »

Apparemment déterminer à faire ami-ami, le grec saisit l'assiette qu'il avait préparé, des couverts et s'approcha du blond pour la lui donner.

« -En signe de paix, annonça-t-il. »

L'anglais saisit l'objet tendu d'un air suspicieux.

« -Merci, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. »

L'autre lui lança un grand sourire et repartit faire sa distribution de nourriture. Dès qu'il eu le dos tourné, Rhadamanthe refourgua le plat à son frère.

« -Je ne suis pas ta poubelle ! S'outra Eaque.

-Rends nous service à tout les deux, ton estomac crie la famine depuis une demi-heure et je ne veux rien qui vienne de ce type.

-C'est censé être une offre de paix.

-Ouais ouais, il veut faire la paix pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos plus tard...

-T'es vraiment parano Rhada.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

Passer cet événement, le repas se déroula dans la bonne ambiance et la convivialité. Tout le monde finit par s'installer en tailleur dans l'herbe pour boire un thé et conclure le festin, Minos avait bien tenter d'apporter du café en cachette mais Sarita et son étrange 6ème sens avait rapidement trouvé le thermos caché au fond d'un sac.

« -Pourquoi tu m'interdis d'en boire à la fin ? S'agaça-t-il d'en une énième dispute sur le sujet.

-Parce que le thé est meilleur pour ta santé. »

Aucun autre buveur de café ne se manifesta pour la contredire ou venir en aide au norvégien. On ne contredit pas la népalaise et surtout pas sur le sujet du thé.

« -Ça va Eaque ? Intervint Milo à la fois inquiet et pour changer de sujet. Tu as l'air un peu pâle.

-C'est rien, répondit l'autre, j'ai simplement trop mangé. »

…

Bien plus tard dans la journée, Julian sortait de la douche après un moment de pure débauche avec son amant.

« -Eaque, je me demandais... »

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver la chambre vide.

« -Eaque ? »

Aucune réponse. Inquiet il se dirigea vers le salon.

« -Eaque ? Ce n'est pas drôle...

-Julian... »

Un appel étouffé, qu'il faillit ne pas entendre, suivi du son d'un verre qui se brise. Le grec se précipita dans la cuisine pour voie le népalais roulé en boule à même le sol, se tenant le ventre, la douleur déformant ses traits.

« -Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive !? »

Le brun ne put lui répondre et se contenta de cracher du sang, l'homme à la chevelure bleue saisit une de ses main avec la sienne pendant que l'autre arrachait fébrilement son téléphone de sa poche arrière.

« -Reste avec moi ! »

Ses doigts composaient rapidement le numéro des urgences alors que l'autre sombrait de l'inconscience.

…

Le couple avançait rapidement, quelqu'un les suivait. Après avoir tenter de perdre l'homme dans les boulevards bondés, ils s'étaient rabattus sur des boyaux moins fréquentés, espérant le semer dans le labyrinthe de ruelle. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Des pas accélérés, plusieurs croisements, un cul de sac, plus moyens de faire demi-tour, ils étaient pris au piège.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à l'homme, il était armé.

« -Qu'est-ce-que vous nous voulez à la fin ? Cria le mari. »

L'homme pointa le pistolet sur eux.

« -Nous avons de l'argent, tenta la femme, beaucoup d'argent. »

Un sourire fou s'étala sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« -Vous êtes réellement des pourritures finies vous-deux. Je n'ai rien à faire de votre argent.. Ce que je veux c'est vous faire payer ce que vous lui avez fait ! J'en rêve depuis des années et maintenant que j'en ai enfin l'occasion je ne compte pas la laisser passer.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-Vous savez très bien de qui je parle... »

…

Deux coups de feu retentirent dans la nuit.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Vous avez maintenant tous les éléments pour deviner qui est le bras-droit du grand méchant  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.  
Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	8. Chapitre 8

Yo! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 8  
Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et merci à Arthygold et Aurelia-love-Saga pour leurs reviews  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Tout lui semblait flou : les lumières bleues et rouges clignotant à tout va, les sirènes lui vrillant les tympans, le trajet semblant sans fin, puis les murs blancs le faisant angoisser, et enfin le sang maculant le bout de ses doigts. Le sang d'Eaque...  
Julian secoua la tête et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Les secours étaient arrivés à temps, du moins le népalais respirait toujours lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué. Le grec avait alors mécaniquement suivit l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital pour se retrouver seul dans une salle d'attente aux murs blafards. Il avait répondu dans un état second aux questions du personnel des lieux qui l'avait ensuite chargé de contacter la famille du brun, pensant qu'il la connaissait sûrement.

Le PDG observait à présent le téléphone de son amant avec hésitation tandis que l'écran affichait l'heure tardive ainsi qu'un clavier pour écrire un mot de passe. Génial... Il allait devoir jouer les hackers, ou tout du moins deviner le code. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses avec la couleur préférée ou encore la série favorite du moment de son homme, il tapa son propre prénom avant de cliquer sur ''entrée''. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Un sourire amusé vint cependant couvrir c'est lèvres, comment aurait-il réagi si ça avait été ça après tout ? Heureusement que la limite de tentatives n'était pas activée sinon l'appareil serait déjà bloqué  
Une autre idée arriva soudain dans son esprit. S'il avait bien compris, l'autre faisait parti d'un groupe de musique, le nom de la bande était peut-être la solution du problème. Ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement le mot ''Antarès'' avant d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de validation. L'objet se déverrouilla enfin.

Julian retint un cri de victoire avant d'ouvrir les contacts. Après avoir fait défiler des noms plus ridicules les uns que les autres, tel que ''Gaga'', ''Dite'', ''L'italienne voleuse de petite-amie'' ou encore ''L'homme le plus parfait du monde'', il finit par trouver un simple ''Maman''. L'angoisse qui l'avait quitté revint soudainement. Comment était-il censé annoncer à la mère que son fils était aux urgences, évanoui après avoir cracher du sang ? Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la famille d'Eaque un jour, et même s'il s'y était attendu, ce n'aurait clairement pas été dans des circonstances pareilles. Le grec toucha fébrilement le symbole de téléphone et attendit. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, quelqu'un finit par décrocher.

« -Eaque ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu aussi tard ? Il y a un problème ? Questionna une femme, clairement inquiète.

-Vous êtes bien la mère d'Eaque ? Interrogea-t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Oui, et vous êtes ?

-Je suis Julian, son... ami. »

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui lâcher de but en blanc qu'il était l'amant de son fils. Est-ce-que le népalais avait au moins fait son coming-out à sa génitrice ? Dans le doute, autant se faire passer pour un de ses amis parfaitement hétérosexuels.

« -Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous... Et pourquoi me contactez-vous avec son téléphone ?

-Il y a eu un problème, nous étions chez lui en train de... »

Une activité clichée typiquement hétéro, vite !

« -De regarder le match de foot... »

Plus stéréotype, il n'aurait pas mieux fait. Y avait-il au moins eu un match de football dans la soirée ? Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser la question.

« -Mais Eaque s'est senti mal et nous sommes à présent à l'hôpital. J'ai donc pris la charge de vous contacter pour vous en informer.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? Pouvez-vous me le passer !?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a et même si je demandais au personnel hospitalier, je doute qu'il soit en droit de me répondre. Eaque s'est évanoui tout à l'heure et ne s'est pas réveillé pour l'instant. Je vous envois immédiatement l'adresse de l'hôpital. Avez-vous les moyens de vous-y rendre ou désirez-vous que je vous envoie un taxi ?

-Nous vous en faîtes pas, je me débrouillerais... Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je me mets en route immédiatement.

-Je vous contacte sur j'apprends la moindre chose d'ici votre arrivée.

-Merci... »

La voix de la femme se brisa et elle raccrocha. Le grec se rassit sur une des chaises particulièrement inconfortable et poussa un profond soupir, son regard se posa ensuite sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Minuit quarante-trois. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il resta seul avec ses pensées et le son infernal des aiguilles de l'horloge. Seul à s'inquiéter sur la santé de son amant, à redouter la rencontre avec sa mère, à se demander s'il allait s'en sortir vivant. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais l'autre était indéniablement devenu un de ses amis proches. Et c'était sûrement le seul qui ne le rabrouait pas dès qu'il prenait du retard dans son travail.

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser apparaître deux hommes aux cheveux respectivement bleus et blonds, qui allèrent s'écrouler non loin de lui. Une minute... Ce n'était pas un des employés de la Griffon Cie ça ? Saga Gemini si ses souvenirs étaient exactes.

« -Ton frère est parti récupérer Sarita et on ne peut rien faire d'autre à part attendre, alors respire et calme toi un peu.

-Je ne te permets pas de me faire la morale alors que tu es dans le même état... »

Le premier était effectivement en train se ronger les ongles en triturant une de ses longues mèches. Un de leur proche était sûrement aussi dans ces lieux, le grec se leva alors pour entamer une discussion. S'ils devaient s'inquiéter, autant le faire à plusieurs. Il pris une chaise plus proche des leurs avant de tenter :

« -Saga c'est bien ça ?  
-Non, lui apprit l'autre. Moi c'est Kanon, son jumeau. »

L'agacement, qu'ils soient tout le temps confondus, était plus que présent dans sa voix.

« -Je vois, ce n'est pas pour lui que vous êtes là, j'espère ?  
-Non il va parfaitement bien, on est là pour le frère de Rhada', poursuivit Kanon en désignant l'homme à ses côtés. Et vous ?

-Un de mes amis a du être hospitalisé d'urgence.

-Comme à peut près tout le monde ici, déclara simplement Rhadamanthe.

-Sinon d'où vous connaissez mon frère ?

-J'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser plusieurs fois dans le cadre professionnel.

-Toi aussi, tu bosses pour Minos ? »

Le tutoiement sortit de nulle part mais sembla bien naturelle au gémeau, qui ne semblait s'embarrasser des convenances sociétales plus que de raison.

« -Je ne travailles pas pour lui, disons plutôt que nous sommes associés.

-Laisse moi deviner... Tu es Julian Solo, son nouveau partenaire en Grèce.

-Exactement.

-Une minute, intervint l'anglais, les yeux étrécis. Julian est le nom de la personne qui a prévenu ma mère qu'Eaque était à l'hôpital.

-Vous êtes là pour lui vous aussi ? S'étrangla Julian.

-C'est lui le frère de Rhada, informa le cadet des Gemini, celui de Minos aussi au passage. »

Le type avec qui il couchait presque tous les soirs était le frère de son nouveau plus gros partenaire commercial ? C'était quoi ce scénario, digne d'un mauvais roman ?

« -Eaque ne regarde pas de football, grinça le blond, surtout pas avec un homme dont il ne nous a jamais parlé avant. Quelle sont vos... »

La sonnerie de son téléphone le coupa dans sa lancée.

« -Vous êtes arrivés ?

-...

-Elle tient le coup ?

-...

-D'accord j'arrive, il finit l'appel avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami. Ils sont arrivés, je vais aller les rejoindre et on va tenter d'en apprendre plus.

-Je reste ici pour te prévenir s'il y a du nouveau, comprit l'autre.

-Oui et essaye de découvrir ses intentions à lui. »

Rhadamanthe lança un regard suspicieux en direction du PDG avant de quitter la pièce. Le guitariste partit alors dans un énorme fou-rire.

« -Toi, tu vas te faire massacrer, réussit-il à articuler.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-Tu étais avec Eaque au beau milieu de la nuit et ta seule excuse c'est que vous regardiez le foot... Sérieusement les excuses que j'inventais en étant ado, pour aller voir mon copain en cachette, étaient plus crédibles. De plus, il ne nous a jamais parlé de toi mais pourtant tu es assez proche de lui pour rester à l'hôpital et attendre des nouvelles. J'en déduis donc que vous êtes ensemble depuis pas mal de temps mais que c'est purement physique.

-C'est bien déduit mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi je vais me faire ''massacrer''.

-Sarita, Minos **et** Rhada' qui te rencontrent toi, le plan-Q d'Eaque, à l'hôpital et tu étais le seul à être avec lui avant ça... Avec un peu de chance, ils vont t'accuser de ce qui lui arrive. Franchement pour la belle famille sur-protectrice, tu ne pouvais pas trouver pire. »

Julian contempla un instant la possibilité de prendre le prochain avion pour la Grèce et de brûler lui-même les contrats plutôt que de devoir affronter cette famille de dingues. Mais on abandonne pas un ami qui est entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital.

« -T'inquiète pas je les empêcherais de te tuer, rassura Kanon.  
-Merci j'imagine...  
-A moins que tu sois à l'origine de ce qui arrive à Eaque. Dans ce cas je serais le premier à te frapper. »

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils avaient tous à la fin ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre d'avoir des preuves de sa culpabilité avant de le menacer de mort ?

« -Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce. Le grec, le plus âgé, semblait avoir une conversation animée par sms, tandis que le plus jeune se lança ridiculement dans un recherche sur la potentielle maladie qu'aurait attraper son amant pour en venir à cracher du sang.

« -Arrête tout de suite d'écumer les forums de ''santé'' pour chercher ce qu'il peut avoir. Tu peux trouver qu'il a la tuberculose comme un cancer des cheveux, railla l'autre. Attends le diagnostique des médecins et ne te fait pas trop de mauvais sang. »

Le Solo, démasqué, rougit violemment alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer la famille Naraka.

« -Des nouvelles ? Interrogea le guitariste.  
-Rien du tout ! Grogna Minos. Ces incapables ne veulent rien nous dire ! Secret médical de m...  
-Langage, coupa Rune. »

Ses traits, encore plus sévères que d'habitude, montraient qu'il était clairement inquiet lui aussi.

« -Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, déclara l'anglais.  
-Ça ne devrait pas s'appliquer à la famille !  
-Et pourtant c'est le cas, intervint Sarita, alors calme toi un peu. On ne peut rien faire de plus.  
-Comment je peux rester calme alors que mon frère est entre la vie de la mort ? Comment **tu** peux rester calme alors que **ton** fils est peut-être en train de crever !? »

La gifle partit toute seule.

Le norvégien porta la main à sa joue, les yeux écarquillés, avant de jeter un regard à sa mère, en larmes.

« -Je ne suis absolument pas calme, je suis morte de peur, murmura-t-elle, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de craquer. Je dois rester forte pour Eaque et pour vous.  
-Je... »

Une femme pénétra à son tour dans la salle d'attente, interrompant la conversation.

« -Y a-t-il un membre de la famille de monsieur Naraka ici ? Interrogea-t-elle ?

-Il y en a même cinq, répondit ironiquement Kanon.

-Il es réveillé mais encore faible. Dans son état, une seule visite est autorisée pour l'instant.  
-Vas-y, lança le blond à l'intention de la népalaise.  
-Suivez-moi, déclara l'infirmière. »

…

L'homme jura entre ses dents. La situation lui avait échappée, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Rhadamanthe était censé prendre le poison et mourir. Tout était prévu, il aurait été seul ce soir parce que Kanon devait passer avec son frère, il serait étouffé seul et n'aurait été trouvé que le lendemain, bien trop tard, dans une flaque de son propre sang. Mais non, il avait fallu que, dans un geste haineux envers lui, il refile son assiette à Eaque qui avait en plus survécu lui aussi apparemment. Il n'avait pu tirer que de vagues informations à son propre frère et au reste de sa bande, mis au courant par le cadet des Gemini.

Il avait un énorme problème sur les bras... L'anglais était particulièrement suspicieux de lui et de ses actions en général. Il allait très rapidement comprendre qu'il était à l'origine de l'empoisonnement dès qu'il serait au courant. Pas la peine de fouiller beaucoup dans son passé pour savoir qu'il avait des ''problèmes psychiatriques''. Tout du moins, c'était ce que préférait dire son psy plutôt que d'accepter le fait que son patient était juste une ordure de la pire espèce près à tout pour récupérer l'amour de sa vie.

Bref il allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure s'il ne voulait pas finir derrière les barreaux. Il saisit son téléphone pour appeler son supérieur.

…

« -Incapable ! Ton erreur peux tout faire foirer !

-Je n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses. Si notre plan est découvert, ils seront placés sous la protection de la police et tout sera fini.

-...

-Tu vas te dépêcher de m'en ramener un et de te débarrasser des deux autres.

-...

-Je ne te fais plus confiance pour gérer cette affaire seul. Je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un pour relever ton niveau d'incompétence.

-Tu feras ce qu'il te dit. Et au moindre faux pas, il fera sauté la cervelle de ton petit chéri. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-...

-Bien, ne me déçois plus. »

L'homme raccrocha avant d'envoyer son téléphone valser contre un mur. Tous les types qui bossaient pour lui étaient des incapables.

« -Prendre le prochaine avion et règle la situation, lança-t-il à un autre, caché dans l'ombre de la pièce.

L'homme, à la peau halée et aux courts cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, se contenta de hocher la tête. Une nouvelle femme déboula alors, l'inquiétude lisible sur son visage.

« -La prisonnière s'est enfuie !  
-Tu te fiches de moi ? Rugit le chef de l'opération.  
-Hélas non...

-Tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Je n'aurais jamais dû la garder en vie aussi longtemps dans le premier lieu... Elle est sûrement partie en France pour les prévenir de mon existence. Kagaho, tu sais quoi faire.  
-Considérez-là comme déjà morte.  
-Bien... Le prochain à me décevoir se prendra une balle dans la tête. »

L'égyptien quitta la pièce, un air déterminé collé au visage.

…

Toute la famille Naraka, à l'exception du plus jeune fils, s'était réunie de le salon de la chef de famille sur les coups de quatre heure du matin. Celle-ci n'avait pas lâcher un mot depuis qu'elle avait parler avec Eaque, à part pour demander à tout le monde de la suivre chez-elle, après quoi elle s'était isolée pour passer un coup de téléphone puis était revenue dans la salle de vie.

« -Bon maman, s'agaça Minos, tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as à nous dire de si important pour qu'on ai de faire un conseil de guerre au milieu de ton appartement ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'Eaque a à la fin ?  
-Il a été empoisonné.  
-Pardon ? S'étrangla Kanon.  
-Ils ont retrouvé des traces d'Arsenic dans son sang après avoir fait des analyses pour savoir ce qu'il avait.  
-Qui ferait une chose pareille et pourquoi ? Interrogea Rune.  
-Ayoros m'a apporter de la nourriture ce midi en ''offre de paix'' mais c'est Eaque qui l'a mangée, déclara Rhadamanthe.  
-Rhada, je veux bien que tu n'aimes pas 'Ros, mais de là à l'accuser d'avoir voulu t'empoisonner.  
-Il y a quelque chose de louche chez lui, j'en suis persuadé.  
-Je ne peux pas dire qui l'a empoisonné, annonça Sarita. Mais je suis quasi-sûr de la personne qui a commandité cette action.

-Qui ?

-Votre père... »

Tout le monde se mit à l'observer avec de grands yeux.

« -Notre père qui a été absent toute notre vie, voudrait attenter à notre existence ? Repris l'anglais, septique.  
-Il baignait dans des choses plutôt louches...  
-Pourquoi tu ne nous en parles que maintenant s'il est dangereux ?  
-Parce qu'il n'était pas censé vous retrouvez... Nous nous en étions assurées.  
-Qui ça ''nous'' ?  
-Nora, la mère biologique de Minos, et moi... Si j'avais découvert que votre père s'amusait avec plusieurs femmes en même temps, elle a découvert qu'il était sûrement lié à des organisations criminelles. Il avait apparemment besoin d'un d'entre vous pour un sombre histoire d'héritage et d'alliance. Nora ne voulait pas qu'il vous arrive quoique-ce-soit et moi non plus, il fallait donc vous faire disparaître de ses radars. Pendant que je prenais soins de récupérer Rhadamanthe à l'orphelinat puis de vous faire grandir tous à l'étranger dans l'anonymat le plus totale, elle s'occupait de mener votre père sur de fausses pistes à propos de vous. »

L'assemblée était estomaquée par ces révélations. Minos avait toujours cru que sa mère l'avait confiée à Sarita parce qu'elle n'avait simplement pas les tripes de l'abandonner dans un orphelinat, pas pour le protéger de son père lié à une sombre histoire de mafia.

« -Donc on a laissé Eaque seul et sans surveillance alors qu'un type qui veut potentiellement sa mort rode dans la coin ? Interrogea le cadet des Gemini, désabusé.  
-Pour qui me prend tu enfin ? S'outra la mère. J'ai prévenu Marine qui va se relier avec Angelo et Violate pour le surveiller le temps qui se rétablisse.  
-Violate ? Releva Rune, un sourcil levé.  
-Elle fait de la boxe et d'autres sports de combat depuis qu'elle sait tenir debout, informa Kanon. Crois moi, personne avec deux neurones actifs n'oserait s'en prendre à Eaque quand elle est dans le coin.  
-Toujours en est-il que notre homme a sûrement un complice parmis nous, déclara la matriarche Naraka.  
-Ayoros.  
-Rhada ça suffit !  
-Il est le seul à avoir eu accès à la nourriture du pique-nique avec Shura. Si ce n'était pas l'un d'eux, ça aurait été Julian cependant Eaque était déjà mal avant de le rejoindre.  
-Il nous faudrait un moyen de fouiller chez Ayoros pour voir s'il y a la moindre preuve qu'il est lié à cette histoire, murmura la népalaise. »

Tous les regards, sauf un, se posèrent sur Kanon.

« Même pas en rêve ! Cracha Rhadamanthe. N'y pensez même pas !  
-Rhadamanthe, c'est pour la bonne cause. Vous devez faire semblant de vous séparer pour qu'Ayoros revienne à la charge en espérant que Kanon lui tombe dans les bras. Il aura donc le champs libre pour accéder à ses affaires.  
-Non !  
-Rhada, je préfère devoir faire semblant d'avoir le cœur brisé et subir les attentions dégoulinantes de 'Ros pour potentiellement trouver ce qu'on cherche plutôt que te retrouver mort un beau matin en sachant que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose.  
-Je... »

L'anglais détestait l'avouer mais il n'avait pas de meilleur solution.  
Un sms envoyé et leur plan était en marche.

…

Les heures passent et le dénouement se rapproche.  
Des masques tombent, d'autres se créent mais certains demeurent.

À présent les deux camps jouent à ce petit jeu.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.  
Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	9. Chapitre 9

Yo ! Me voici de retour avec le nouveau chapitre !  
Merci à Aurelia-love-Saga et Arthygold pour leurs reviews.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Ayoros ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait . Il venait d'ouvrir la porte de son domicile après avoir entendu la sonnette, la personne de l'autre côté n'était autre que Kanon, un sac à dos jeté en vrac sur son épaule. Le guitariste était en larmes. Le même état dans lequel le grec s'était déjà présenté à sa porte treize ans plus tôt, un état dans lequel il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Il ne put se retenir et se précipita alors pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Que se passe-t-il? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.  
-J'ai rompu avec Rhada... Je ne sais pas où aller, Saga n'a pas assez de place pour m'héberger.  
-Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, entre donc te mettre au chaud.  
-Merci 'Ros... »

Un étrange mélange de rage et de satisfaction emplit le sagittaire. L'amour de sa vie avait enfin quitté ce foutu anglais mais il était maintenant dans un état déplorable. Son poing se serra avec hargne, le blondinet n'allait pas tarder à payer et d'ici là, la sublime créature aux cheveux bleus serait déjà retombée dans ses bras.  
Le Gemini partit s'avachir sur son canapé, complètement prostré, tandis qu'il allait lui chercher un verre d'eau et une boite de mouchoirs, après quoi, il retourna s'installer près de lui. Kanon se colla immédiatement à Ayoros qui passa machinalement un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que sa main venait naturellement prendre place dans ses cheveux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
-Eaque est à l'hôpital pour une crise de foie ou je ne sais quoi et Rhada a l'air persuadé que c'est un coup monté. Je lui dis qu'il devait arrêter d'être parano et il m'a engueulé en disant que je n'y connaissais rien. J'en ai ras-le-bol qu'il me traite comme ça alors je l'ai quitté. Il n'a même pas daigné m'accorder un regard quand je suis parti.  
-Tu as bien fait, il ne te méritait pas.  
-Pourquoi j'ai bien pu te larguer pour finir avec un type pareil? Bordel, je passe ma vie à faire des choix pourris! Mes parents avaient raison, je suis vraiment un bon-à-rien.  
-Ne dis pas ça! Si cet idiot n'a pas su se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait, c'est sa faute uniquement. »

Les pleurs redoublèrent au lieu de s'atténuer. C'était décidé, le blond serait le premier à passer l'arme à gauche même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait. Il retient cependant sa fureur pour laisser sa main caresser le dos de son amour interdit.

-C'est amusant que tu te sois réfugié chez moi malgré tout, déclara Ayoros.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Même si ton frère ne pouvait pas t'héberger, tu aurais pu te réfugier chez Milo ou un des autres membres du groupe, bref un de tes amis proche pas ton ex.  
-Tu restes un de mes meilleurs amis 'Ros... Je sais que je peux compter sur toi dans les coups durs malgré les hauts et les bas qu'on a traversés.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux de l'ancien amant.

-Mais j'avoue que parfois je regrette la décision que j'ai pris ce jour-là, murmura Kanon.  
-De quelle décision parles-tu?  
-Celle de te quitter...

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent à cette révélation.

-Tu regrettes qu'on ne soit plus ensemble?  
-Je trouvais que tu m'étouffais dans tes attentions mais tu voulais juste me montrer que tu tenais à moi... Je crois que je n'ai jamais pris l'habitude de ce genre de truc avec mes parents qui se fichaient de mon existence. Rhada m'accordait à peine un mot gentil et se contentait de me faire des déclarations ou des crises de jalousie quand ça lui chantait. Depuis que je me suis mis avec lui, je me force à me dire que j'apprécie cette distance et le fait qu'il me laisse mon espace mais c'est juste de la poudre aux yeux. Si je pouvais revenir dans le temps, je m'empêcherais de faire la connerie de te larguer.

Deux mains saisir les épaules du guitariste pour le forcer à se tourner vers son vis-à-vis qui l'observait avec douleur, crainte mais aussi espoir.

-Tu voudrais que nous soyons toujours ensemble?

Sa voix était suppliante.

-J'aurais voulu faire les décisions pour que ce soit notre situation en effet. Mais j'ai perdu ma chance et après tout ce temps, je doute que tu veuilles encore de moi. J'ai foutu ma vie romantique, et une partie de la tienne, en l'air pour rien.  
-Je veux toujours de toi... J'attends que tu me reviennes depuis le jour où tu m'as quitté.  
-Comment tu pourrais encore vouloir de moi après ça? Ne me prends pas en pitié 'Ros, je ne veux pas de faux espoirs.

Un sourire rassurant et plein de promesses s'étala sur le visage du châtain qui saisit le menton de son ex.

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti Kanon et je ne te mentirais jamais. Je suis près à recommencer quelque chose avec toi si tu es d'accord. Reprenons les choses à zéro s'il le faut et réparons nos cœurs ensemble.  
-N'a-t-on déjà pas perdu assez de temps?

Le cadet des Gemini se pressa plus contre l'autre pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

-Ça règle le problème d'où tu vas dormir, susurra Ayoros en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.  
-Il faut quand même que je récupère mes affaires de l'appartement...  
-Tu n'as qu'à attendre que Rhadamanthe soit au tribunal ou autre pour qu'on aille les chercher.

Le téléphone de Kanon, posé sur la table basse, se mit soudain à sonner, affichant comme contact, l'anglais tant redouté. Le grec saisit l'appareil avec réticence avant de décrocher, sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon.

-C'est bon? Tu as fini ta crise? Grinça le blond.  
-Ce n'était pas une crise, ordure! Toi et moi c'est fini, j'en ai ras-le-bol.  
-Et comment tu comptes survivre sans moi? Tu n'as nul part où rester sur le long terme, toutes tes affaires sont ici. Et imagine la réaction de tout le monde s'il apprenne que tu m'as quitté.  
-Je leur expliquerais que je ne pouvais pas rester avec un connard.  
-C'est ta parole contre la mienne Kanon. Rien ne te prouve qu'il préféreront ta version des faits à la mienne.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?  
-Je veux que tu reviennes immédiatement et j'oublierais toute cette histoire. Alors sois gentil et ne me force pas à venir te chercher.  
-Va te faire voir!  
-Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour te calmer et revenir après quoi je...

L'appel fut violemment coupé par Ayoros qui avait observé l'échange avec une angoisse grandissante.

-Ça lui arrive souvent de te menacer comme ça?

-Kanon?

-Je me charge de récupérer tes affaires.

Le sagittaire l'enlaça avec force et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Je ne le laisserais plus te faire du mal. Je te le jure.

...

« -Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Les autres ne me tiennent pas vraiment au courant.  
-Ta famille de dingues vient d'envoyer un civil chez un potentiel meurtrier! Voilà ce qu'il se passe!  
-Attends qui? Et quoi? »

Marine soupira violemment. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours se retrouver dans ce genre de situations? Elle devrait déjà être aller tout dire à la police, mais non il fallait que ses amis décident de se débrouiller comme des grands. Non mais franchement... Vouloir démonter une branche de la mafia ou je-ne-sais-quoi à eux tout seul, Aiolia avait raison la teinture pour cheveux les avait tous rendus dingues.

« -On soupçonne Ayoros d'avoir voulu empoisonner Rhadamanthe mais que ce soit toi qui ai tout pris en mangeant son assiette. Résultat : Kanon s'est porté volontaire pour aller récupérer des preuves chez lui.  
-Dis-moi que tu te fous de ma gueule.  
-J'aurais voulu.  
-Bordel ! Mais imagine la réaction de 'Lia s'il apprend ça. »

La rousse se mordit la lèvre. Si le grec était réellement coupable alors son petit-ami aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Il lui en voudrait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé et d'avoir mis son frère derrière les barreaux. Leur couple n'y survivrait probablement pas. Mais si c'était le prix pour la survie d'au moins trois innocents, elle était prête à le payer...

« -Puis pourquoi Ayoros voudrait empoisonner Rhada'? C'est pas un peu extrême juste parce qu'il lui a piqué son mec?  
-C'est plus compliqué, il se pourrait qu'Ayoros soit lié à une organisation criminelle dirigée par votre père à Minos, Rhadamanthe et toi.  
-D'où ma surveillance 24h/24... Pourquoi il veut notre peau?  
-On ne sait pas vraiment, on a que des hypothèses. »

Le népalais laissa sa tête retomber lourdement en arrière, avant de lâcher un rire amère.

« -Quelle famille de merde...  
-Ne soit pas si défaitiste, il y a pire.  
-Ma mère a été abandonnée par ses parents, mes frères ont été abandonnés par leurs mères biologiques et enfin notre père veut nous buter. Sans parler des petits-amis et petites-amies qui se font draguer à tous les coins de rues. A moins que ma mère ne décide de nous abandonner à son tour et de se rallier à notre père, je vois difficilement comment on peut faire pire...  
-Reste optimiste.  
-Bordel, je veux bien être l'insouciant de la bande mais il y a des limites. Là, ma vie et celle de ma famille est en jeu, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire des blagues alors que l'un de nous peut crever d'une minute à l'autre.»

Angelo pénétra alors dans la salle pour remplacer Marine, celle-ci rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna au dernier moment en direction d'Eaque.

« -Je te promets qu'on va tous s'en sortir. »

...

Mu était dans son appartement en train de gérer de la paperasse pour le groupe, lorsque son téléphone vibra, annonçant un sms. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de l'ouvrir et de découvrir une mauvaise nouvelle de plus pour la journée. Tout d'abord, il avait reçu un message pour le prévenir qu'Eaque était à l'hôpital. Ensuite, alors qu'il avait tenté de contacter Kanon pour en apprendre plus, c'est Ayoros qui avait répondu pour lui dire que le grec avait rompu avec son petit-ami et n'était pas en état. Sans parler d'Aiolia qui faisait la tête parce que Marine lui cachait apparemment quelque chose et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Shaina.  
Bref, il avait dû suspendre le concert jusqu'à nouvel ordre, faire rembourser les places, annuler des réservations, et se battre pendant un bon moment avec un paquet d'autres gens, furieux. Cela lui avait pris la moitié de sa journée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son morale.  
Alors le tibétain n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'ouvrir le message qui allait lui annoncer qu'Aphrodite démissionnait pour ouvrir sa propre boutique de vêtements ou que Milo prenait une pause dans sa carrière pour épouser son petit-ami, fonder une famille, acheter une maison et adopter un golden retriever.  
Avec réticence, il finit par saisir l'appareil pour regarder le nom de l'envoyeur: Saga. Il resta mitigé sur cette nouvelle, soit c'était encore une annonce qu'il n'allait pas aimé sur le plus jeune des jumeaux, soit c'était enfin un moment de répit. L'asiatique appuya finalement sur l'objet et le sms s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, c'était une invitation à dîner... Un léger rougissement se rependit sur ses joues. La demande n'était pas formulée comme on propose à un ami d'aller au fast-food du coin après une sortie quelconque, elle était formulée comme une proposition de rendez-vous galant où on passe des heures à trouver le restaurant parfait. Est-ce-qu'il se faisait des idées ou est-ce-que le grec lui faisait des avances ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Au pire la sortit était purement amicale et il passerait tout de même un bon moment en compagnie du Gemini, au mieux ce-dernier devenait son petit-ami et cela ne le dérangerait pas du tout. Il aurait enfin de quoi rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux autres et pourrait les laisser en plan quand ils auraient besoin de lui pour le boulot parce que sa vie amoureuse serait ''plus importante''.  
Un sentiment de satisfaction l'emplit alors qu'il envoyait une réponse positive à Saga.

…

Minos et Rune rentraient chez eux après avoir déposer quelques affaires pour Eaque à l'hôpital. Ils récupèrent le courrier et montèrent à leur domicile. Le PDG déposa les lettres sur le buffet de l'entrée le temps de retirer sa veste, sous les yeux de son bras-droit, une enveloppe maligne alla se glisser derrière le meuble.

« -Une lettre vient de tomber derrière le meuble, informa-t-il.  
-C'était important ?  
-Un journal quelconque. Cependant n'imagine même pas que nous allons le laisser prendre la poussière comme si de rien n'était.  
-Ce meuble pèse une tonne, tu ne veux quand même pas le déplacer ?  
-Il le faudra bien, si. »

Avec un air de pur désespoir collé au visage, le norvégien revint aider son compagnon qui commençait déjà à déplacer l'immense commode. Après plusieurs minutes, de nombreuses tentatives et un début de scoliose, ils finirent par réussir à accéder au journal disparu, ainsi qu'une montagne de lettres dont ils ignoraient l'existence.

« -C'est ça toutes les lettres qu'on a jamais reçu ? Questionna le cadet des Naraka, incrédule.  
-Il semblerait bien.  
-Bon on peut dire adieu à notre soirée tranquille et bonjour au tri de courrier. »

Les amants ramassèrent leur butin, remirent le buffet en place et allèrent s'installer à la table du salon. Au fur et à mesure, des piles se créèrent : vieilles factures remontant parfois à plus de deux ans, publicités pour la dernière collection automne-hiver ou réductions incroyables et surtout plus valables sur les aspirateurs d'un magasin lambda, invitation au mariage d'un ami qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis qu'ils avaient fini leurs études en Norvège et une carte postale envoyée par Sarita lors d'un de ses voyages au bout du monde.

« -Celle-là est pour toi, déclara Rune en tendant une lettre à son compagnon. »

Celui-ci observa l'enveloppe sous tous les angles à la recherche du nom de l'expéditeur, en vain. Le cachet montrait cependant qu'elle avait été postée depuis l'étranger. Il finit par l'ouvrir et en lire le contenu, son visage se décomposa au fil de sa lecture.

« -Alors qui l'a écrite ?  
-Apparemment, ma mère biologique.  
-Sarita n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs années ?  
-Il semblerait que mon père ai compris son manège avec maman et qu'il ai décidé de la retenir prisonnière pour lui soutirer des informations sur nous.  
-Comment a-t-elle pu te faire parvenir cette lettre ?  
-Elle dit qu'elle a un allié sur place qui l'a posté pour elle.  
-D'accord... Et qu'est-ce-qu'elle dit d'autre ?  
-La lettre n'est pas très ancienne, quelques semaines seulement. Elle voulait nous prévenir que mon père allait passer à l'action et que nous devions être préparer à quoique-ce-soit. Elle savait qu'il avait un allié parmi nous, un allié avec un accent ''grec''.  
-Les suspicions de Rhadamanthe sur Ayoros sont donc plus que fondées.  
-Ça me semble en effet plus plausible que Kanon, Saga ou Aiolia, c'est le seul qui a une ''raison'' de nous en vouloir. Si seulement cette lettre n'était pas tombée derrière ce foutu meuble, Eaque ne serait pas à l'hôpital en ce moment !  
-Tu penseras à brûler le buffet plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut prévenir les autres de nos découvertes. »

…

La porte de l'appartement de Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant un grec passablement énervé entrer à l'intérieur et perturbant un des propriétaires des lieux au beau milieu d'une tasse de thé.. L'anglais se précipita dans l'entrée pour voir Ayoros, la clef des lieux à la main.

« -Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ? Grogna le blond.  
-Je viens récupérer les affaires de Kanon, répondit l'autre avec un sourire narquois.  
-Il a osé aller chez toi et il n'a même pas les tripes de revenir ici alors il t'envoie à sa place.  
-Je n'allais surtout pas le laisser revenir ici lui-même alors que tu l'as menacé tout à l'heure.  
-Mêle toi donc de tes affaires et trouve toi une vie au lieu d'essayer de me le voler et de tuer mon frère. »

Le châtain lui envoya un regard amusé.

« -Je me douterais bien que tu devinerais que c'était moi. La seul problème c'est que tu n'as aucune preuve pour le prouver.  
-Tu viens de me l'avouer toi même.  
-C'est ta parole contre la mienne, comme tu disais si bien tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas de preuve et personne ne te croira. Ton propre petit-ami m'a préféré à toi, enfin je devrais dire ton ex...  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as osé le toucher.  
-C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser. »

Le juge vit rouge et se précipita sur lui pour lui envoyer son poing dans la tête, Ayoros l'évita sans problème et répliqua en le frappant au ventre, ce qui fit tomber l'anglais au sol. Il lui donna un dernier coup de pied dans l'estomac pour la forme puis se dirigea dans l'appartement en lâchant :

« -Sois gentil et reste là pendant que je récupère les affaires de Kanon. Je crève d'envie de t'achever maintenant mais ça serait trop suspect. »

De longues minutes plus tard, le grec revint en traînant derrière lui une valise pleine à craquer alors que Rhadamanthe était toujours misérablement affalé par terre.

« -J'ai frappé plus fort que ce que je le pensais, il semblerait... »

Il le saisit par le col pour le relever.

« -C'est terminé pour toi, profite bien de tes derniers jours en vie. »

Le châtain le lâcha et quitta finalement l'endroit. L'anglais se précipita alors sur son téléphone pour appeler son amant. Leur plan pour qu'Ayoros vienne jusqu'ici pour laisser le champs libre à Kanon pour fouiller son appartement avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes mais maintenant il fallait le prévenir que l'autre n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

« -Aller, décroche ! »

Le bip d'attente de l'appareil sonna plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur la messagerie.

…

En simultanée à toute cette scène, Kanon s'était mis en quête de preuves dans l'appartement de son ex. Après une rapide et infructueuse cherche dans le salon et la cuisine, il se lança à l'assaut des placards de la chambre. Le premier ne contentait que quelques prix et du matériel d'archerie, souvenir d'une époque sportive depuis longtemps révolue. Le second fut lui aussi une déception, quelques livres qui n'avaient pas trouvé leur place dans la bibliothèque, une ou deux décorations terriblement kitsch achetés lors de voyages, et une pile de boites de jeux de société. Le grec finit par se rabattre sur l'armoire à vêtements dont il ouvrit les battants. L'espace qui était autrefois dédié à ses propres vêtements était complètement vide, n'attendant que leur retour. Il se mit à farfouiller dans les habits de l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, peut-être à une bouteille de poison au milieu de ses chaussettes. Après une longue recherche, il finit par trouvé une vieille boite à chaussures, cachée derrière des pulls. Le cadet des Gemini s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, elle ne contenait que des photos. Il faillit la ranger, mais pris d'un élan d'intérêt, il en saisit une sur l'observer. Sur l'image, deux adolescents bras dessus, bras dessous, souriant de toutes leurs dents au milieu de ce qui semblait être un aéroport, la nostalgie s'empara soudainement de lui, cette photo avait été prise par la mère d'Ayoros le jour de leur arrivée en France. Un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la boite lui montra qu'il n s'agissait que de photos d'eux. Le contenaire semblait cependant bien lourd pour ne contenir qu'un amas de photographies. Le guitariste l'observa avec suspicion avant de renverser son contenu sur le lit. Au milieu des images, bien visible, se trouvait un pistolet.

« -Bordel ! »

Kanon se précipita alors dans le salon pour récupérer son portable. Il ne vit pas la silhouette se déplaçant derrière lui, il ne vit pas l'homme abattre un objet à l'arrière de son crâne, il ne vit que les points noirs dansant devant ses yeux alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voila voilà, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapitre 10

Yo! Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 10 de Frères. Que j'aurais sûrement pu écrire plus tôt si je n'étais pas tomber dans overwatch...  
Bref merci à Arthygold, Dumini et Aurelia-love-Saga pour leurs reviews  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Le soleil perçait à l'horizon, le ciel se parait de couleur rosâtres et orangées, les oiseaux piaillaient, un vent frais balayait la ruelle déserte. Seul des bruits de pas venaient perturber cette quiétude matinale, pressés, saccadés, fuyants.  
Une femme aux courts cheveux blancs et au teint cadavérique se traînait en boitant dans l'allée étroite, jetant constamment des coups d'œil derrière elle. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien.  
Son objectif, si près, lui semblait particulièrement loin. Elle y était presque, son poursuivant semblait semé mais pouvait à tout moment réapparaître.  
Un virage à gauche, une dernière ligne droite courue dans la mesure du possible, sous le regard interrogateur de quelques passants, elle y était. Ses doigts s'approchèrent fébrilement de l'interphone de l'immeuble pour choisir le bouton correspondant à un nom bien connu.  
Quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité et quelqu'un répondit.

« -Qui est-ce?  
-Sari' c'est moi... »

Aucune réponse hormis le son strident signifiant que la porte avait été déverrouillée. Avec difficulté, la femme poussa la lourde structure de bois et pénétra l'édifice. Une porte dans les étages supérieurs claqua, les planches de l'escalier grinçaient sous le poids de quelqu'un clairement en train de dévaler les marches. Du colimaçon finit par apparaître une certaine népalaise complètement retournée, elle se précipita alors sur la nouvelle venue pour la soutenir et l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

« -Je te croyais morte, murmura Sarita, après tout ce temps sans nouvelles.  
-J'ai bien failli y passer plusieurs fois, rétorqua l'autre d'une voix rauque.  
-Tout va bien se passer maintenant. »

Les deux femmes remontèrent dans l'appartement de la brune, prenant cependant soin cette fois de prendre l'ascenseur. Une drôle d'assemblée se trouvait à l'intérieur du logement, le blond dans un coin s'énervant sur son téléphone, le brun aux traits tirés allongé sur le canapé, la tête blanche lui ressemblant étrangement en pleine discussion avec un autre homme à la tignasse de la même couleur .Tant de visages familiers pour qui Nora était une parfaite inconnue. Toutes ces personnes se tournant vers elles à leur arrivée.

« -Bon Mimi t'avais raison c'est pas Julian, admit Eaque.  
-Ce n'est pas Kanon non plus, siffla Rhadamanthe.  
-Cesse de t'inquiéter autant pour lui, intervint Rune, il a sûrement trouvé une piste et mais à besoin de plus de temps que nous l'imaginions pour l'exploiter.  
-Il ne devrait pas être sous silence radio comme ça, même Saga n'a aucune nouvelle.  
-Ayoros doit être collé à lui toute la journée, il ne doit pas avoir une minute pour nous contacter. »

Sarita se racla la gorge avec un certain agacement.

« -Si nous arrêtions de nous inquiéter pour Kanon simplement parce que ça fait à peine douze heures qu'il n'a pas envoyer de sms pour nous recentrer sur quelque chose de plus important. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. »

D'un signe de la main, elle invita la nouvelle arrivante à s'approcher.

« -Laisse moi deviner! S'enthousiasma son fils biologique. C'est ta petite-amie et après des années que vous sortiez ensemble en cachette, tu te décides enfin à nous la présenter!  
-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de voir des couples partout, s'exaspéra Minos, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Aphrodite.  
-Et il faut aussi que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'il y ait une personne hétérosexuelle dans cette famille, compléta l'anglais.  
-Ah bon, coupa la népalaise, et qui est-ce? »

La fratrie l'observa avec des grands yeux.

« 'Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais hétérosexuelle.  
-Telle mère, tel fils, déclara le brun d'un air approbateur.  
-Elle est blessée, intervint Rune d'une voix neutre. »

L'attention se porta de nouveau sur l'inconnue qui s'appuyait difficilement contre une commode pour s'empêcher de tomber.

« -Et on repart à l'hôpital alors que je viens d'en sortir, chantonna Eaque avec désespoir.  
-Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle bien que son visage dise le contraire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.  
-No' quand tu dis ce genre de chose je peux être sûre à 500% que tu as quelque chose de cassé.  
-On doit discuter de choses importantes, je ne suis pas en sucre, ne t'en fais pas.  
-No' arrête de jouer la femme sans faille et...  
-Tu comptes nous présenter ton amie un jour? Questionna Minos. »

Cette femme n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards en coin et c'était particulièrement perturbant.

« -Bien sûr, approuva Sarita. Les enfants, voici Nora.  
-Nora comme...  
-Comme la mère de Minos, oui. »

Le norvégien écarquilla les yeux

« -Alors c'était donc vrai, tu ne te teignant pas les cheveux en cachette pour qu'ils soient blancs, réalisa le brun, c'est bien ta couleur naturelle.  
-Bien sûr que c'est ma couleur naturelle, siffla l'aîné. Tu crois vraiment qu'à trois ans je me décolorais les cheveux ?  
-On ne sait jamais avec toi... D'ailleurs Rune, c'est naturel ta couleur de cheveux à toi ?  
-Eaque ! »

Une belle famille de fous, c'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit de Nora pour décrire le spectacle sous ses yeux. Sarita elle-même levait les yeux au ciel et Rhadamanthe lui lança un regard désolé avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« -N'en voulez pas trop à Eaque, c'est un mécanisme de défense chez lui de changer le sujet de conversation vers quelque chose de plus léger quand il y a des problèmes.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je n'étais pas avec vous toutes ces années, Sari' m'a tenue au courant de ce qui se passait dans vos vies et je savais à quoi m'attendre venant de lui,ce n'est pas le fils de Sari' pour rien. Au passage, tutoie moi, je sais que je n'ai pas eu de rôle directe avec vous tous mais je n'aime pas l'idée d'être une inconnue.  
-Comme tu le veux.  
-Je... »

Minos s'était approché d'eux, suivit de près par son amant, et observait sa génitrice avec hésitation, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. ''Une vrai tête de chiot perdu'' aurait dit Eaque s'il n'était pas en train de se faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri par sa mère, exaspérée de ses remarques. L'anglais effectua un repli vers son téléphone pour tenter à nouveau de contacter son petit-ami.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi... La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu tenais dans mes bras et tu dormais douze heures par jour. »

La tension était palpable et gênante. Qu'était-il censé répondre à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Sa mère biologique dont il n'avait rien à faire jusqu'à il y a encore quelques semaines. Sa vie était parfaite avant tout ça, une famille aimante : mère incroyable et fratrie soudée, un petit-ami parfait, une entreprise florissante, tout allait comme il pouvait l'espérer. Et puis voilà que du jour au lendemain son père refaisait surface ainsi que sa génitrice au bord de la mort, Eaque manquait de mourir empoisonné et Rhadamanthe était la cible de prédilection de l'assassin pour une histoire d'amour, point bonus si Kanon était réellement en danger et que le prochain à disparaître soit Rune. Comment pouvait-il agir normalement avec Nora alors qu'il la rencontrait dans ces conditions ?

« -Écoute, reprit-elle, je n'ai pas été la mère parfaite, je n'étais pas présente pour toi, je ne t'ai pas élevé et je t'ai laissé croire que je t'avais complètement abandonné, je me suis contenté de te voir grandir de loin et de cacher ton existence et celle de tes frères à ton père. Mais je devais le faire, pas seulement pour toi mais aussi pour Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Sarita. C'était la seule chance pour que ce taré ne puisse pas vous atteindre alors je l'ai prise. Tu peux m'en vouloir si tu veux mais je ne regrette pas ma décision, j'espère juste que tu pourras me pardonner.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas, je n'arrive simplement pas à te voir comme tu voudrais que je le fasse. »

L'amertume était présente dans la voix du fils et, bien que le visage de la mère restait stoïque, un éclair de regret traversa ses yeux.

« -Comment pourrais-tu la voir comme ta mère alors que cela ne fait que cinq minutes que tu la connais ? Interrogea pragmatiquement son bras droit.  
-Et bien je...  
-Laisse le temps à votre relation de se créer au lieu d'abandonner tout de suite.  
-Depuis quand tu me donnes des conseils sur comment gérer mes relations ?  
-Depuis que ta famille de fous est aussi la mienne.  
-Alors c'est son petit-ami, constata simplement Nora.  
-Effectivement.  
-Je vois...  
-Pas la peine de lui faire les menaces de morts sur le fait qu'il ne faut pas blesser Mimi' ! Intervint Eaque. Rhada s'en ai déjà chargé.  
-Des ''menaces de morts'' ? S'étrangla la norvégienne. Pourquoi je menacerais son petit-ami ? Il est bien assez grand pour s'occuper de ses affaires de cœur tout seul.  
-Rune a raison, réalisa le népalais, on a vraiment une famille de fous...  
-On s'inquiète simplement pour le bonheur les uns des autres, contesta Rhadamanthe.  
-Tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que menacer l'intégrité des personnes avec qui l'un de nous sors, c'est quand même abusé.  
-Je savais que tu étais du genre protectrice Sari', mais de là à contaminer nos gosses, je te dis chapeau.  
-Je ne suis pas comme ça, s'offusqua le plus jeune frère.  
-Je parlais de Rhadamanthe et Minos, pas de toi, mais si tu te sens concerné, c'est peut-être vrai pour toi aussi.  
-Mais...  
-Et si on prenait une tasse de thé ? Proposa Sarita, coupant court à toute discussions.  
-Tu n'as pas du café ? Tenta Nora.  
-Pas plus qu'il y a vingt ans. Il n'y a pas de café chez moi, il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais.  
-Hélas, marmonna Minos. »

La partie norvégienne de la famille, aussi connue comme les seuls consommateurs de café, s'adressa des gestes de soutien. Les temps étaient difficiles pour ceux qui vivent sous la domination des buveurs de thé. Toujours en est-il qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis où ils le pouvaient, un canapé entier ayant été réservé à Nora à cause de sa blessure, le népalais s'assura que tous le monde avait une tasse pendant que l'anglais revenait de la cuisine avec une théière fumante pour servir tout le monde. La chef de famille revint rapidement dans la pièce avec une boite d'antidouleurs qu'elle posa devant son amie.

« -Sari' arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien.  
-No', la seule raison pour laquelle on est pas déjà à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner, c'est parce qu'on a déjà eu notre dose avec les enfants ces derniers jours. Alors soit gentille et prend ça. »

L'autre s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez à l'hôpital ?  
-On a reçu trop tard ta lettre nous avertissant du danger et Eaque s'est retrouvé empoisonné.  
-Pauvre gosse... Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Oui, j'ai été soigné dans les temps. Mais je ne mangerais plus jamais quelque chose qui a été proche d'un des potentiels ennemis de Rhada, ou d'un des ex des nos petits-copains/petites-copines.  
-Hein ? »

Nora fut mise au courant sur Ayoros et ses potentielles motivations, la mère de Rhadamanthe ayant voulu reprendre contacte et tout le reste de l'affaire. Elle eut l'air de réfléchir un instant avant de se tourner vers l'anglais.

« -Il faut que tu ailles rencontrer ta mère biologique pour lui tirer des informations, si elle a voulu reprendre contact avec toi, c'est forcément qu'il se trame quelque chose.  
-Il y a quand même une faible chance qu'elle veuille le voir pour se racheter, rappela Sarita.  
-Sari' tu as vraiment trop de foi dans la bonté naturelle des gens... Susan est une ordure qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne, elle n'agit certainement pas par bonté de cœur. Elle aurait pu nous envoyer Rhadamanthe directement au lieu de le foutre dans un orphelinat pourri au fin fond de la cambrousse anglaise. Bordel, on a presque dû la menacer pour qu'elle nous dise où il était.  
-Langage. Et s'il elle n'a que des mauvaises intentions comme tu dis, je ne tiens absolument pas à envoyer mon fils se faire trancher la gorge.  
-On a qu'à envoyer Rhada' avec quelqu'un capable de se défendre, proposa Eaque. Avec Marine par exemple, elle est policière et armée, elle n'a qu'à se faire passer pour sa fiancée qu'il veut lui présenter pour ne pas perdre de temps.  
-Je ne pense pas que Rhadamanthe et Marine soit vraiment les meilleurs personnes pour se faire passer pour un couple ensemble, déclara Minos septique.  
-Je proposerais bien qu'il emmène Vio' mais Shaina acceptera jamais.  
-Rhadamanthe, est-ce que c'est d'accord avec toi ? »

Le blond soupira violemment.  
La mère biologique de Minos était de retour dans leur vie et avait clairement l'intention d'y rester, Eaque avait été mis au monde par la personne qui les avait aidé, il était le seul de la fratrie à avoir une génitrice qui était dans le camp opposé. Rune était toujours dans le champs de vision de son frère et Julian était prêt à venir au benjamin si il lui demandait, il n'avait pas de nouvel de Kanon qui était entre les mains de son ex et meutrier.  
En ce moment précis, l'anglais avait l'impression qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

« -Je vais le faire. »

…

Lorsqu'Ayoros avait rejoint son appartement, il avait tout de suite remarqué le calme omniprésent, chose impossible si Kanon était dans les parages. Il avait rapidement fais le tour du logement vide pour être de plus en plus inquiet.  
Le manteau et les clefs de son amour étaient présents dans l'entrée alors qu'il n'était pas assez tête en l'air pour partir sans.  
Dans le salon, quelques goûtes écarlates maculaient le parquet, et il en avait assez sur les mains pour savoir que c'était du sang.  
L'armoire de la chambre avait été ravagée, ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. La boite contenant son pistolet était sur son lit, complètement détruite, les photos étaient négligemment renversées sur le sol, certaines déchirées, son arme avait disparu. Avec la plus grande précaution, il saisit les clichés qui avaient survécus à la furie pour les ranger soigneusement dans un autre conténaire, s'attendrissant sur le visage angélique de Kanon. Une vague de rage le submergea, soit son petit-ami était à l'origine de se massacre et il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, soit quelqu'un d'autre voulait s'en prendre à lui et avait décidé d'utiliser son amant comme moyen de chantage.  
La main tremblante, il saisit son téléphone pour appeler le guitariste. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide et personne ne répondit. Un sms vint cependant lui porter des nouvelles.

« Il semblerait que tu sois incapable d'accomplir ta mission correctement. Ton arme est confisquée pour un temps indéterminée. Tu as dû voir ce qui était arrivés au photos de ton cher petit-ami, rate encore une fois et la même chose arrivera à l'original. Ne nous déçois plus et fais ton boulot, je t'observe de loin.  
-K »

La haine l'emplit totalement, c'était la guerre.

* * *

Voila voilà, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	11. Chapitre 11

Yo ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de Frères.  
Merci à Arthygold, Dumini et Aurelia-love-Saga pour leurs reviews.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Saga étais nerveux. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être mais son estomac se tordait tout de même sous l'angoisse. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ce repas se passe mal. La réservation était faite dans un endroit avec une bonne réputation, Mu semblait l'apprécier et ceci était confirmé par ses parents et amis. De plus la météo était parfaite aujourd'hui le genre de journée où le soleil est haut dans le ciel et où les couples se baladent main dans la main Bref rien ne pouvait mal tourner, normalement.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du tibétain.

« -Bonjour, lança joyeusement celui-ci.

-Oh bonjour.

-Tu avais l'air bien perdu dans tes pensées, tout va bien? »

Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il était nerveux à cause de leur rendez-vous.

« -J'étais simplement dans la lune.

-Et bien allons-y si tu veux bien. »

Les deux allèrent tranquillement se poser dans le restaurant, entamant une conversation basique.

« -Je me demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de ton frère.

-Pas vraiment, il n'a pas répondu à mon dernier message. Il a besoin de temps pour lui à cause de sa rupture j'imagine. J'avoue que j'ai été submergé de travail et que je n'ai pas pu lui accorder autant de temps que je le voudrais.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis et les autres non plus, admit le tibétain avec inquiétude. Selon Aiolia, il s'est réfugié chez Ayoros mais pas de nouvelles depuis et le grec aussi ne daigne pas répondre.

-Tu veux dire que personne ne sais où est mon frère en pleine dépression amoureuse à part potentiellement son ex toujours amoureux? »

Saga se rendait soudain compte de la situation: son cadet était dans une situation où son état mental était fragile. Et personne ne savait où il était, personne pour l'empêcher de faire une potentielle énorme bêtise, seulement son ex petit-ami pour possiblement abuser de son état.

La main de Mu se posa sur la sienne avec hésitation.

« -Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, tu le connais, c'est une forte tête. Il doit sûrement être en train de ressasser dans un coin et va revenir quand il aura digéré.

-J'espère que tu as raison. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire : laisser le tibétain en plan et se lancer à la recherche de son frère ou rester ici et se ronger les sangs. Amour ou famille ? Finir le rendez-vous et être sûr qu'il se finissent bien ou chercher Kanon qui ne veut sûrement pas être touvé.

Les doigts du grec s'entremêlèrent lentement avec ceux de son vis-à-vis qui lui lança un sourire rayonnant.

...

Le logement était froid: des murs blancs vide, des meubles de magasins basique, aucune décoration, pas de touche personnelle. Un habitat pour quelqu'un de passage qui ne contait clairement pas s'éterniser. Une femme blonde se tenait dans le couloir d'entrée, l'air pincé mais avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

« -Comme tu as grandi. »

Sa voix douceâtre retenant à grande peine son dédain.

Rhadamanthe ne s'attendait pas à grand chose de sa rencontre avec sa mère biologique mais quand même, elle pourrait au moins faire un minimum d'effort pour avoir l'air crédible. La femme n'était peut-être pas douée pour faire semblant, mais il en valait de même pour le blond, son expression était à la limite de la grimace. Heureusement pour eux, Marine repris le contrôle de la situation et s'approcha de la génitrice avec un air avenant en lui tendant la main.

« -Ainsi donc vous êtes la mère de Rhadamanthe, commença-t-elle, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer.

-Je n'ai hélas pas le plaisir de vous connaître, répondit l'anglaise d'une voix dégoulinante de sucre.

-Je suis Marine, la fiancée de votre merveilleux fils.

-Et bien tu ne perds pas de temps, lança la blonde à sa progéniture.

-Pourquoi gaspiller plus de temps après toutes ces années perdues? Susurra le juge. Tu désires tellement revenir dans ma vie alors autant que je te présente ma future femme immédiatement.  
-Et c'est un plaisir de la rencontrer, ne t'en fais pas, comme c'est une joie de te revoir toi. »

Un vrai bataille de masques, restait à voir qui perdrait le sien en premier. Un silence gênant s'installa dans le logis, personne n'avait rien à se dire, personne ne voulait rien se dire. La génitrice les invita simplement dans le salon et s'installa avec eux.

« -Alors, repris Susan, qu'est-ce-que tu deviens ?

-Je suis juge, je partage ma vie avec une personne merveilleuse et j'ai une famille incroyable. Je ne pourrais rêver mieux. »

Le premier compliment n'était probablement pas destiné à Marine mais le second n'était clairement pas pour sa mère.

« -C'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis ravie que tu t'en sortes bien. Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Lança-t-elle à l'intention de la rousse.

-Je suis institutrice, répondit la japonaise. »

Un métier simple qui attirerait moins les suspicions de l'anglaise que d'avouer qu'elle travaillait dans la police et que son arme était en ce moment même dans son sac . Enfin elle ne le serait plus longtemps si ça se savait.

« -C'est un métier tout à fait respectable, vous devez aimer les enfants.  
-Je les adores. »

Ils la laissaient complètement indifférente.

« -Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois m'attendre à des petits-enfants dans un futur proche ? Plaisanta la blonde. »

Ses yeux suppliaient qu'on lui réponde le contraire.

« -Absolument pas, intervint Rhadamanthe.  
-On a tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, repris la rousse.  
-Je comprends bien, ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère.  
-Il ne faudrait pas qu'on regrette, persifla le juge.  
-Rhadamanthe... »

Marine lui lança un regard irrité, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de la rancune et de faire capoter leur plan.

« -Et si on jouait franc-jeu maintenant, gronda-t-il je n'ai pas le temps pour ces histoires. Pourquoi revenir vers moi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?  
-Je ne comprends pas tes questions, répondit Susan, désarçonnée, je veux simplement rattraper mes erreurs du passé avec toi.

-L'homme avec qui tu m'as conçu essaie en ce moment-même de détruire ma famille et c'est l'instant que tu choisis pour refaire surface. Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire à un concours de circonstances ?

-Je t'assure que je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir. »

Susan perdit son sourire et grimaça franchement en fixant sa progéniture.

« -Tu es franchement irrécupérable, tu me ruines la vie depuis que tu existes.

-Vas-tu te décider à me répondre ?  
-Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterais à part des ennuies? J'ai déjà un couteau sous la gorge par ta faute avec ton ordure de père. »

Un cliquetis se fit entendre en en quelques secondes l'arme de Marine était braquée sur l'anglaise.

« -Vous avez peut-être métaphoriquement un couteau sous la gorge mais vous avez littéralement un pistolet sur la tempe. Alors il est tout en votre intérêt de coopérer. »

La blonde soupira avant de les fixer les yeux étrécis.

« -Les même méthodes que ton père pour avoir ce que tu veux, grinça-t-elle, pas de doute tu lui ressembles.  
-Ne me compare pas à lui, gronda le fils.

-Répondez plutôt à nos questions, coupa la japonaise. Est-ce-que vous collaborer avec le père de la fratrie.  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de le faire, il me l'a si gentiment demander avec une arme braquée à deux centimètres de mon visage.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il veut ?  
-Son fils.  
-Lequel ?

-N'importe lequel, celui qui sera le plus simple à manipuler.

-Pourquoi voudrait-il l'un de nous ? Cracha Rhadamanthe.

-Il a besoin de vous pour renforcer ses liens avec une importe famille criminelle en Amérique.  
-Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons rien avoir avec ses affaires mafieuses.

-Quel est le meilleur moyen de créer des liens entre deux familles selon toi ?

-Le mariage, réalisa Marine.  
-Exactement alors tu peux dire au revoir à ton fiancé car dans peu de temps, il sera soit dans les bras d'une autre, soit mort.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il voudrait que les deux autres meurent.

-Ses parents ont rendu leur héritage disponible à n'importe qui de leur famille sauf à lui suite à je ne sais quelle histoire. Il s'est déjà débarrassé du reste des personnes ayant des liens du sang avec eux, ils ne reste que toi et tes frères.

-Ce qui voudrait dire partager la fortune en trois, compris le blond.

-Exactement, il n'a besoin que d'un seul d'entre vous en vie pour récupérer l'argent et le lui donner.

Les deux autres devaient disparaître.

...

Deux voix discutaient en égyptien au téléphone.

-Comment vas-tu ?  
-Les médecins disent que ma condition s'améliorent et que je pourrais bientôt sortir de l'hôpital.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle.

-Enfin il faudra toujours vérifier que je ne fasse pas de rechute mais je pourrais reprendre ma scolarité et venir vivre avec toi.

-J'ai hâte.

-Kagaho...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Fais attention à toi. Mes soins coûtent cher et je sais que tu n'as pas un travail honnête pour les payer. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour que je puisse vivre.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout sera bientôt fini. Je vais te sortir de cet hôpital, tu viendras vivre avec moi et on aura enfin une existence normal.

-Je pourrais avoir une chambre pour moi tout seul?

-Même deux si tu veux. Tiens bon, on va s'en sortir.  
-Toi, tiens bon. Je t'aime grand-frère.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Sui. »

L'égyptien retint difficilement ses larmes alors qu'il raccrochait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout rater maintenant. Cela faisait des années que Kagaho faisait des jobs peu respectables pour payer les médicaments et les opérations de son frère, mais tout serait bientôt fini.  
Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre, l'informant que son invité était réveillé. Il se tourna vers l'homme à l'imposante chevelure bleue.

« -Si tu veux qu'on reste en vie tous les deux, il va falloir m'aider. »

…

Eaque était affalé sur le canapé de son appartement, accordant sa guitare pour tenter de se changer les idées. La voix de Julian depuis la cuisine le tira de ses pensées.

« -Tu n'as vraiment rien à manger chez toi.  
-Il y a une banane dans le frigo.  
-Elle est tellement brune qu'à ce niveau elle est en état de décomposition alors non, tu n'as rien. »

Le népalais ne répondit pas, se contentant de gratter les cordes. Entre son passage à l'hôpital et le fait que sa famille refusait de le laisser seul, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire des courses, pas qu'il les fasse avant tout ça mais quand même...  
Des pas se firent entendre et Julian se posa à ses côtés en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Un longue silence prit place, uniquement coupé par l'instrument désaccordé du brun.

« -Je vais partir, finit par lâcher le grec.  
-Si tu veux, on se voit plus tard.

-Non je vais partir, je rentre en Grèce, j'ai déjà rallonger mon séjour trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester bien que je le voudrais, les problèmes vont commencer à s'accumuler si je ne rentre pas.

-Ah... »

Le guitariste n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. L'autre se tourna vers lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« -Viens avec moi.  
-Pardon ?  
-J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un problème avec ta famille, autant que vous vouliez le cacher. Je sais que tu es en danger et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Rentre avec moi, tu seras en sécurité.

-Tu m'en demande beaucoup trop Julian, je refuse de laisser mes frères et ma mère en plan pour sauver ma peau. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. »

Eaque se détacha de lui pour l'observer avec sérieux. Julian soupira.

« -Je m'en doutais, c'est juste que je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Il se leva et tira quelque chose de sa poche qu'il déposa sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se tourna une dernière fois pour lancer un regard à son amant.

« -Au moindre problème tu peux compter sur moi, ma porte t'es toujours ouverte. »

Il sortit.  
Sur le meuble, une simple clé reposait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au chapitre prochain.


	12. Chapitre 12

Hey~ Oui ça fait des mois que ça chapitre aurait dû sortir, oui je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses à part que j'ai eu une rupture difficile qui ne m'a pas aider à écrire une des scènes de ce chapitre, et oui je suis désolé...  
Bref merci à Arthygold, Alixe du Verseau et Aurelia-love-Saga pour leur review  
Et merci à ceux qui vont prendre le temps de lire ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Minos s'appuya avec difficulté contre un mur, sa main tremblante appuyant avec difficulté sur sa blessure aux côtes. Il tituba le long du couloir à la recherche de la moindre aide ou sortie. Sa vue se troublait lentement, à cause de la fatigue ou des larmes, il n'aurait su dire.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient et le norvégien était incapable de se concentrer. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il était arrivé ici, ni pourquoi. Une question le tourmentait pourtant : « Où étaient ses frères, ses mères et son petit-ami ? » Ils étaient dans le bâtiment avec lui, il en était persuadé.

Il fallait continuer d'avancer, ignorer le bruissement des gouttes écarlates s'écrasant au sol à chacun de ses pas, ses jambes menaçant de s'écrouler sous lui.

Le cadet des Naraka finit par arriver au bout du corridor face à une imposante porte qu'il peina à ouvrir. La scène qui lui apparut lui glaça le sang. Un homme caché dans l'ombre de la pièce l'observait avec intérêt, une table proche de lui était recouverte d'armes et d'objets tranchants reflétant la fade et faible lumière des lieux, des flaques de sang coagulé comme frais tachaient le sol.

« -Je suis ravi que tu décides enfin à te joindre à nous, mon fils, ton ami commençait à se languir de toi. »

Au centre de la salle, Ayoros paraissait fou, maintenant fermement quelqu'un dans sa poigne, un pistolet braqué sur la tempe de sa victime. Rune...

L'homme aux cheveux blancs était dans un sale état, sa chevelure poisseuse de sang, son teint livide, un de ses yeux fermé laissait couler un filet écarlate, son bras gauche se tordait dans un angle anormal. Il adressa cependant un faible sourire à son amant. Minos allait se précipiter sur lui mais fut interrompu par l'autre homme.

« -Un pas de plus et tu peux dire adieu à ton petit chéri, Ayoros est près à appuyer sur la gâchette au moindre faux pas, alors je te conseille de rester sage.  
-Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ? Crachat le norvégien.  
-Tututu, coupa son père, qui t'as permis de parler ? Enfin j'imagine que je peux t'accorder une question étant donné que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, je te conseille cependant de bien la choisir.  
-Où sont les autres ? Ma mère, Rhadamanthe, Eaque, où sont-ils ?  
-Je ne vais pas te demander de quelle mère tu parles car cela ne changera pas la réponse qui est très simple. Ils sont morts.  
-Vous mentez !  
-Oh que non, je me suis personnellement occupé de chacun d'entre eux. »

Le fils vit rouge et s'avança dangereusement vers son géniteur. Un coup de feu se fit entendre et un cri retenti.

« -Pas un pas de plus. »

Minos se retourna pour voir son petit-ami étalé au sol, son liquide vitale s'échappant de sa jambe.

« -La prochaine fois je vise la tête, crachât le grec.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux à la fin ?  
-Je veux que tu fasses gentiment ce que je te dis et ton petit-copain s'en sortira vivant.  
-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, intervint Rune. »

Ayoros gratifia sa réplique d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, le faisant pousser un couinement de douleur.

« -Arrête ! Hurla le PDG à son intention.  
-Alors qu'il se taise.  
-Laisse-le partir, feula-t-il en direction de son géniteur.  
-Feras-tu ce que je te dis ?  
-Oui.  
-Bien, approuva le père, je savais que tu étais le plus raisonnable des trois.  
-Minos... Jamais je ne survivrai à ma blessure, il a touché l'artère... Pars sans moi...  
-Je t'ai fait la promesse de ne jamais te laisser tomber et je compte la tenir. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir maintenant.  
-Et je t'ai promis de t'empêcher de prendre des décisions idiotes alors pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute-moi. »

Le norvégien l'ignora et se tourna vers le créateur de la situation.

« -J'accepte ta proposition.  
-Très émouvant tout ça, j'en aurais presque la larme à l'œil. Ton petit-ami a cependant raison, déclara le géniteur en saisissant lui même un pistolet.  
-Pardon ? »

Il pointa l'arme sur le bras droit

« -Il n'aurait pas survécu à ses blessures. »

Il appuya sur la détente.

OoOoO

Rhadamanthe et Eaque étaient dans un sale état, plus proche du zombie que de l'humain. Le benjamin des Naraka s'étaient rendu chez son aîné à la minute où Julian était parti, ne voulant pas pas passer la nuit seul dans son appartement vide. Le blond l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts.  
Le plus jeune se rendait lentement compte qu'il s'était attaché à son amant plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé tandis que le plus vieux s'inquiétait du silence radio de son petit-ami.  
Les deux avaient alors noyé leur chagrin dans l'alcool, frôlé le coma éthylique et s'était finalement endormis sur le canapé du salon sous la fatigue et l'ivresse.

L'anglais s'éveilla en premier, la lumière du soleil lui rappelant cruellement qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps son heure de réveil habituelle. Il s'étira puis se leva avec difficulté tout en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son frère qui ronflait sur le sofa, son corps à moitié dans le vide. Avec un faible sourire, il replaça son cadet dans une position moins précaire et alla chercher un plaid pour le couvrir.  
Après quoi, le blond se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements empestant l'alcool et entra dans la cabine, laissant le jet d'eau le revigorer. Ses pensées se melèrent alors dans son esprit. Il voulait que cette situation cesse, il voulait récupérer son petit-ami, il voulait qu'Eaque puisse avoir une relation sans finir le coeur brisé, il voulait que Minos ne soit pas constamment en train de marcher sur des œufs avec sa génétrice, il voulait que leur mère sourice de nouveau, plus que tout, il voulait que leurs vies ne soient plus en danger.  
Rhadamanthe finit par couper le courant, avant que sa facture ne s'allonge ridiculement, s'habilla soigneusement et sorti de la salle d'eau. Une odeur de pain grillé parvint alors à ses narines, il s'avança dans la cuisine pour voir son plus jeune frère s'affairer à préparer un petit-déjeuner. Assez étrange, il ne se rappellait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu cuisiner, le népalais vivait de plats à réchauffer et de nourriture volée chez ses proches. Savait-il au moins faire quelque chose de comestible?

-Tu es déjà réveillé, constata-t-il.  
-Non je suis somnambule et j'ai décidé de préparer le petit-dej' dans mon sommeil, rétorqua sarcastiquement Eaque.  
-Très drôle... Et que me vaut ce privilège? Habituellement tu aurais patiemment attendu que tout soit prêt pour m'accorder ta présence.  
-Tu peux simplement me remercier au lieu de critiquer mes actions passées. Allez, installe toi.

Le népalais força alors son aîné à prendre place à table et lui planta une assiette pleine de tartines grillées devant le nez. Enfin, "brulées" seraient sûrement un meilleur adjectifs pour décrire la masse informe, carbonisée et probablement non-comestible. Virent ensuite plusieurs pots de confitures dénichées dans le frigo puis une tasse de thé vert fumante.  
Le blond allait se permettre un commentaire sur le ratage évident du pain mais s'interrompit en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de son frère. Avec dépit, il prit le premier pot lui passant sous la main et étala une épaisse couche de marmelade sur l'objet de son tourment. Au moins les chauds tons orangés paraissaient plus appétissant que l'horreure charboneuse qu'ils masquaient.

-Mais vraiment, pourquoi as-tu décidé de préparer le déjeuner? Interrogea-t-il. Tu sais bien que cela ne me dérange pas de m'en charger.

Eaque soupira légèrement, perdant son éternel sourire taquin pour un air au combien plus sérieux.

-Tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi, lâcha-t-il.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour préparer...  
-Pas parce que tu n'en a pas les capacités! Mais parce que si on te laisse tout gérer: tu vas finir par craquer émotionnellement.  
-Je vais bien, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter... Tenta de nier Rhadamanthe avant de se faire couper  
-À d'autres! Tu es mon frère, je sais encore ce qu'il se passe par la tête. Tu joues au grand frère fort qui doit soutenir tout le monde, résultat des courses: tu ne penses pas une minutes à toi.

L'aîné essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir la bouche, peine perdue.

-Laisse moi finir! Tu t'inquiètes de la sécurité de tout le monde et de notre état mentale. Tu t'inquiètes de ce que notre père pourrait faire, tu t'inquiètes pour maman qui vivait seule jusqu'à peu et qui à maintenant une blessée à charge mais personne pour la défendre, tu t'inquiètes pour Minos et sa relation tendue avec Nora, tu t'inquiètes pour moi qui suis incapable d'avoir une relation stable sans que ça finisse mal, tu t'inquiètes pour Kanon qui ne donne plus signe de vie, et tu t'inquiètes sûrement d'un tas d'autres choses. Tu veux savoir ce qui m'inquiète le plus moi dans cet histoire?  
-Je...  
-Je suis persuadé que, pas un seul instant, tu ne te sois soucier que ta vie soit en danger.  
-Eaque...  
-Alors je t'en pris laisse moi au moins m'occuper de ton petit-déjeuner.

L'anglais eu un faible sourire avant de mordre à pleine dents dans une des tartines. C'était parfaitement infecte. Mais au delà de la tenance carbonisée mal masquée par l'orange, il y avait autre chose, la preuve que sa famille était là pour lui.

OoOoO

Rune était tranquillement installé dans le bureau de la direction de la Griffon cie. Il s'y était rendu seul le matin après avoir décidé que Minos avait besoin de repos. Son amant ayant eu sommeil agité toute la nuit, sans doute des cauchemars dûs au récents événements, il ne s'était pas senti la force de le réveiller pour le traîner au travail.  
Le norvégien s'était contenté de partir silencieusement après avoir laissé un mot à l'intention de son petit-ami sur la table de la cuisine pour lui ordonner de se reposer.

Il écoutait à présent Saga et Shura lui faire un rapport sur la situation globale de l'entreprise. Globalement tout allait bien, un contrat avec un de leur fournisseur avait pris du retard, une des responsables commerciales devait être remplacé d'urgence après une mauvaise chute et la machine à café était encore en panne. Rien qu'il ne puisse gérer seul.  
Le bras droit allait laisser les deux autres retourner à leurs occupation lorsqu'une tornade blanche déboula en furie dans la pièce pour l'enlacer avec force et refuser de le lâcher.

-Que t'arrive-t-il? Interrogea-t-il avec incompréhension.  
-Tu es vivant, murmura Minos, tu vas bien.  
-Bien sûr que je vais bien, pour quel raison ne serait-ce pas le cas?  
-Tu étais mort...

Son amant l'observait avec des yeux terrifiés, comme s'il allait disparaître à n'importe quel instant, sa main effleurant son visage pour s'assurer de sa présence physique.

-Il t'avait tué, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te...

Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner qui était le fameux "Il" qu'il mentionnait. Rune saisit la main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

-Je vais bien, tu le vois, maintenant je t'en pris calme toi, rassura-t-il.  
-Tu ne comprends pas, murmura le PDG, je me suis réveillé sans toi à mes côtés, aucune trace de toi dans l'appartement, aucune réponse quand j'ai tenté de t'appeler... J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient pris toi aussi.  
-Je t'ai laissé un mot à coté de la machine à café, j'étais persuadé que tu le verrais.  
-Je ne me suis pas attardé sur les détails, je suis parti dès que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas là.  
-Tu n'as rien mangé avant de partir?  
-Je ne pouvais pas, je ne savais pas si tu étais en sécurité.

Le bras-droit soupira longuement avant de tenter de se détacher de la prise de son amant qui refusait de le libérer.

-Lâche-moi, veux tu? Tu vas te poser pendant que je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire et de quoi te rassasier.  
-Non, refusa l'autre.  
-Minos, tu as eu une énorme crise d'angoisse, tu n'as quasiment pas dormi et tu n'as rien mangé, tu vas t'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre à ce rythme.  
-Je n'en ai rien à faire.  
-Tu préfères que j'appelle Sarita pour qu'elle te rammène de force?  
-Non...  
-Alors lâche-moi, je reviens tout de suite.  
-D'accord, finit par approuver le norvégien. À une condition...

Minos relâcha son étreinte et sembla ployer l'espace d'un moment pour mettre un genoux à terre dans ce que son petit-ami pris un instant pour un moment de faiblesse.  
Un instant seulement... Le directeur chercha fébrilement dans une de ses poches pour en sortir une boite qu'il ouvrit face à son petit-ami.

-Épouse-moi.

Rune rougit violemment en observant avec ahurissement l'anneau proposé.

-Je...  
-Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange, aléatoire et que ce n'est pas la demande la plus romantique que j'aurais pu te faire, mais toutes mes tentatives précédentes ont du être annulées.  
-Depuis combien de temps as-tu prévu ça?  
-Depuis notre retour, j'allais le faire le soir après la fin du déplacement du siège que nous aurions fêter au restaurant mais avec les découvertes familiales de Kanon, je n'ai pas pu. Après ça, l'empoisonnement d'Eaque, le retour de ma... mère et de mon père. Toutes les occasions ont été contrecarrées. Alors maintenant, tant pis pour le romantisme, si je tombe dans le coma pendant que tu vas à la machine à café ou si tu te fais enlever pendant le trajet, je veux avoir eu ta réponse avant. Alors?  
-J'accepte.

Minos glissa tendrement la bague au doigt de son fiancé avant de faire rencontrer leurs lèvres.

Shura qui avait assisté, abasourdi, à toute la scène décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que ses supérieurs ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué Saga s'éclipser bien avant lui.

OoOoO

Rhadamanthe avait finalement décidé de passer la journée avec son cadet qui en avait besoin. Il tentait à présent de lui apprendre à cuisiner quelque chose de comestible. Peine perdue, le népalais était une catastrophe ambulante ayant réussi l'exploit de faire brûler des pâtes et de manquer d'eploser la cuisine de son frère.

C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il alla repondre à la porte d'entrée lorsque la sonnette retenti, lui permettant de faire une pose dans ses cours infructueux.  
La vue encore brouillée par la fumée ambiante, son coeur manqua un battement en voyant la familière chevelure bleue se tenant sur le seuil. Sans attendre, il enlaça son petit-ami.

-Tu es enfin rentré, constata-t-il, rassuré.

La silhouette le repoussa sans ménagement.

-Où est mon frère? Siffla Saga.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	13. Chapitre 13

Salut à tous, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 13 de notre histoire qui va je ne sais où mais qui y va. Merci à Arthygold, Dumini, Alixe du Verseau, Aurelia-Love-Saga et Marguerite Roxton Jones pour leurs reviews et merci à tous le lecteurs en général qui continue à lire ^^

Une référence à un jeu, auquel la plupart d'entre vous (surtout les individus de type féminin) auront surement joué, se cache dans ce chapitre. Celui ou celle qui trouve le nom du jeu choisit avec qui Eaque finit la fic.  
Je plaisante sur ceux point bien sûr. Mais ceux qui reconnaissent le jeu ont toute ma reconnaissance mentale x)

Allez bonne lecture~

* * *

La tension était palpable dans l'appartement du juge anglais. Saga était assis sur le canapé, l'air de débattre mentalement sur l'idée de l'évisserer. Rhadamanthe avait raconté toute l'histoire au Gémeau, celui-ci menaçant d'aller voir la police s'il ne répondait pas à ses questions. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de savoir que son frère était perdu one-ne-sait-où dans la nature, risquant à n'importe quel moment de se faire tuer par un cinglé.

"-Nous sommes donc dans une impasse, constata le grec. Et Kanon est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est..."

Son visage s'agitait bizarrement, pris de tic nerveux, il avait l'air au bord des larmes.

"-Tu es vraiment positif dit donc."

Eaque décida enfin de se manifester dans la conversation qu'il suivait de loin depuis le début. Il s'était bouiné dans un fauteuil, entouré de plaids, à grignoter des sucreries et à jouer à des jeux inconnus sur son portable. Bien qu'il tente de le cacher sous les couvertures, ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis.

"-Franchement c'est pas vraiment cool d'enterrer Kan' comme ça, reprocha le Népal aïs. Ils ont aucune raison de le tuer, il leur serait même plus utile vivant comme moyen de pression sur nous. On ne peut qu'attendre pour le retrouver alors calme-toi et prends une tasse de thé.  
-J'avoue qu'un café me revigorerait plus après tout ce que vous venez de me dire.  
\- Il y a pas de ça chez nous, je pensais que tu aurais compris après tout ce temps."

Sans un mot, l'anglais se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Eaque replongea dans son jeu, laissant Saga seul avec ses pensées.

"-À quoi joues-tu ? Finit-il par questionner pour tenter de briser le silence environnent.  
-Pff trois fois rien, un jeu de drague niais pour adolescentes où le personnage principal sert de bonne poire à tout le monde.  
-Et tu joues à ça parce que ?  
-Ma vie amoureuse est un cauchemar et que j'arrive pas à garder une relation, j'aurais pas ce problème avec un jeu girly.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que...  
-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, ça m'occupe le temps que je me décide à retrouver quelqu'un. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas qui choisir cette fois, ils ont gardé Cas' mais Pripri est enfin dragable... Rah trop dur de choisir."

Le grec préféra couper la conversation court, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas questionner les étranges lubies de l'autre.  
Rhadamanthe revint finalement dans la salle de vie et déposa une tasse en face du plus vieux qui lui lança un regard surpris.

"-Je croyais que...  
-S'il te plaît pas un mot, murmura le juge en buvant dans son propre mug.  
-C'est quoi ces messes-basses ? Interrogea le brun avec un air inquisiteur.  
-Rien qui ne te concerne."

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le népalais qui plissa les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément.

"-Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois, lança-t-il à son aîné, accusateur.  
-Tu n'oserais pas trahir les valeurs de notre famille comme ça."

Eaque se leva alors, s'approcha de son frère mais ne put que constater l'inévitable.

"- Tu me déçois Rhadamanthe, vraiment, je ne penserais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas dans ta vie."

La trahison ultime, une chose inimaginable venant de l'anglais et pourtant... Entre ses mains l'objet de son crime, la preuve de sa culpabilité...

"-Du café, cracha-t-il. Que dirais maman ?  
-Elle ne dirait rien car elle ne saura rien.  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de lui dire ?  
-Oses et je te jures que je te fais apprendre les 2534 articles du code civil par cœur jusqu'à ce que tu en rêves la nuit, ça rattrapera ce que tu n'as pas daigné faire durant tes études. Où tu préfères que je prévienne maman sur le fait que tu n'as jamais fini ta dernière année?"

Cette remarque eu effet immédiat de clouer le bec au cadet.

"-C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
-Changeons de sujet, proposa Eaque. Gaga, maintenant que j'y pense, comment as-tu su pour la situation actuelle ?  
-J'ai entendu Minos en parler avec Rune.  
-Je ne te pensais pas du genre à écouter aux portes.  
-J'étais en train de parler avec Rune quand Minos est arrivé pour lui dire à quel point il avait peur pour lui. J'imagine qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué, il devait être stressé par sa demande.  
-Quelle demande? Questionna Eaque avec incompréhension.  
-Sa demande en mariage.  
-Nos' a demandé à Ruru de l'épouser ?!  
-Effectivement."

La nouvelle était tombée comme un couperet. Les frères Naraka s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, mais clairement pas à ça.

"-Rhada...  
-Oui?  
-Je peux avoir un café moi aussi ?"

OoOoO

La situation était assez tendue pour Kanon  
Il était face à face avec un parfait inconnu qui s'était amusé à l'enlever pour qu'il serve de moyen de pression à l'encontre d'Ayoros si celui-ci faisait encore des choses pouvant les compromettre. Bref il n'était pas près de rentrer tranquillement chez lui avec les preuves qu'il voulait.

"-Donc tu es de notre côté ? Questionna le grec pour la énième fois. Et comment je suis sensé te croire ?"

Kagaho soupira longuement, ce type commençait vraiment à lui rendre les nerfs en pelotes avec ses questions. Il lui avait expliqué son plan et assuré qu'il était avec eux, cela ne suffisait-il pas ?  
Apparemment non, car son vis-à-vis continuait de l'observer avec une méfiance non dissimulée.

"-J'ai tout intérêt à m'allier à vous, tu n'auras qu'à demander confirmation à Nora si tu ne me crois pas.  
-C'est toi qui l'a aidé à s'enfuir ?  
-Oui, nous nous sommes trouvé un intérêt commun et avons décidé de nous entraider.  
-Hmmm."

Le grec n'était clairement pas convaincu. L'égyptien s'approcha alors simplement de lui en lui tendant un objet familier.

"-Tu me rends mon téléphone, nota Kanon.  
-Maintenant libre à toi de me croire ou non, tu es libre de partir et retourner chez les Narakas ou de suivre le plan que je t'ai proposé.  
-Me jeter à nouveau dans les bras d'Ayoros comme une petite chose fragile en lui faisant croire que je ne crois qu'en lui et que je pense que toi et la famille de Rhada' êtes les méchants de l'histoire.  
-Ce n'est peut être pas la chose la plus agréable pour toi, mais si il se rend compte que vous l'avez berné, les conséquences seront désastreuses, et je ne me risquerais pas à vous sauver la mise. Évite aussi de mentionner mon nom devant n'importe qui, je ne voudrais pas que cela atteigne les oreilles des mauvaises personnes.  
-Bon, j'imagine que je ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir."

Le Gémeau se leva tranquillement de la chaise sur laquelle il était perché et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

"-Une dernière chose, lança Kagaho  
-Ouais?  
-Ayoros n'était pas le seul agent du patron dans les parages. Je ne saurais dire son nom car je ne connais pas toutes les personnes de l'organisation mais...  
-Mais ?"

Kanon était sûr que la fin de la phrase n'allait pas lui plaire.

"-Il y a sûrement quelqu'un d'autre dans les environs, plus discret, beaucoup plus proche que nous ne le pensons. Fais attention à tes arrières."

OoOoO

L'appartement de Mu avait été étrangement calme ces derniers temps. Pas de visites d'amis impromptues aux heures les plus étranges, pas de réunion de travail organisé à la va-vite au milieu de son salon, pas de soirées imprévues dont on ne lui avait pas fait part, même pas un collègue venant piller son frigo le temps d'un repas.  
La tranquillité absolue depuis que ses parents avaient décidé de s'installer chez lui pour rattraper le temps pour une période indéterminée. Il remerciait vraiment ses collègues pour avoir la décence de ne pas s'incruster dans sa vie de famille, mais il avait toujours peur d'en voir un débarquer au pire moment, comme au moment où il serait en train de conclure avec...

-VLAM-

Évidemment, il suffisait au tibétain de penser au calme apparent et il disparaissait immédiatement.

"-Mu, tu ne vas pas croire la dernière nouvelle !"

Aphrodite dans toute sa splendeur, qui s'incrustait chez les gens à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit pour discuter les dernières informations. Il voulait bien que le suédois soit quelqu'un de social, mais un SMS ou un appel faisait parfois tout aussi bien le travail.  
Mais non, il arriva comme un prince dans son salon, frais comme une rose si tôt le matin, avec un Angelo bien moins ravi d'avoir vu sa grâce mâtinée écourtée pour une bagatelle.  
Mu ne savait même pas comment il avait pu avoir accès à un double de la clef de chez lui, et il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.  
Toujours en est-il que ses parents regardaient maintenant son collègue avec une parfaite incompréhension.

"-À ton âge, je pensais que tu serais capable de penser à toujours fermer la porte d'entrée à clef voyons Mu, reprocha Shion. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.  
-Mais il l'a fermé, défendit le poisson, j'ai simplement un double de la clef. En fait on en a tous un."

C'était bon à savoir...

"-Mu tu ne devrais pas...  
-Non mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, en fait Aiolia avait le double des clés original parce c'est le seul en qui Mu avait suffisamment confiance avec ça, mais après une personne dont je tairais le nom l'a pris en cachette et à fait faire des doubles pour tout le monde."

Ils avaient tous un problème, il n'y avait que ça comme explication.

"-Mon appartement est devenu le lieu de rendez-vous de tous le monde, soupira le tibétain, j'accepte l'évidence, si je fais changer le serrure, ils trouveront un autre moyen de rentrer.  
-Puis ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous aller rentrer chez lui par effraction en pleine nuit et lui pointer un couteau sous la gorge, déclara Angelo.  
-Vraiment Mu, tu nous avais habitué à mieux dans le choix de tes amis."

Aphrodite afficha un air outré mais retint sûrement une remarque bien placé, ce dont Mu le remercia mentalement avant de changer de sujet.

"-Bon et que nous vaut donc votre visite ?  
-La transmission des nouvelles du jour car comme d'habitude ton téléphone est éteint et on ne peut te prévenir de rien.  
-Tout le monde n'a pas le besoin constant d'y être accroché.  
-Oui oui c'est ça, vit autant que tu veux au XXe siècle. Bref tu seras heureux d'apprendre que Kanon a refait surface. Je tiens directement la nouvelle de Saga, qui au passage était terriblement chagriné que tu n'ai pas répondu lorsqu'il a voulu de l'annoncer. Et donc notre cher jumeau des gémeaux avait bien décidé de partir sans un mot pour, je cite, '' se retrouver un peu avec lui-même après ces temps difficiles ''."

Un léger sourire orna les lèvres de l'homme au cheveux roses, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde.

"-J'espère que tu souris car tu es heureux que notre ami ne soit pas mort étranglé dans une ruelle sombre et non parce qu'on va pouvoir reprendre le travail normalement, taquina l'Italien.  
-Bien sûr que non, je suis ravi que Kanon ailles mieux.  
-Et Saga aussi par la même occasion, compléta Dokkho avec un sourire entendu."

Le plus jeune tibétain vira lentement au rouge pivoine tandis que son autre père soupirait de désespoir.

"-Ah, Minos et Rune vont se marier au passage.  
-Toutes mes félicitations à eux, approuva le chinois.  
-Espérons juste qu'ils ne donnent pas de mauvaises idées à Milo ou même Violate, ça serait bête de repousser encore des dates de concert.  
-Par pitié non..."

OoOoO

"-Et si pour une fois tu sortais un peu de ton boulot pour te concentrer sur notre vie de famille !  
-Je t'ai dit que je serais plutôt occupé ces derniers temps."

Aiolia et Marine se disputaient, ça commençait à devenir une habitude.  
Ayoros n'était même pas sûr qu'ils se souvenaient encore de sa présence dans la pièce.

"-Je croyais que nos carrières ne devaient pas passer avant nous.  
-Lorsque tu pars à l'autre bout du monde pour ta musique, je ne me plains pas à ce que je sache, tu n'as rien à dire sur mes heures supplémentaires.  
-Tu enquêtes sur je ne sais quoi de dangereux, je ne veux pas te perdre.  
-Ton avion pourrait se cracher, je ne t'empêche pas de le prendre.  
-Ton métier a beaucoup plus de risques qu'un avion.  
-Je le sais parfaitement et c'est mon job que tu le veuilles ou non."

Il devrait sûrement intervenir avant que ces deux-la ne rompent sur un coup de tête. La vie romantique de son frère ne deviendrait pas la catastrophe ambulante qu'était la sienne.

"-Marine, Lia', s'il vous plaît arrêtez de vous disputer. Je sais que les temps sont durs pour tous le monde, ne les rendez pas plus difficiles pour vous."

Les deux autres décidèrent enfin de reconnaître sa présence et de calmer leur éclats de voix. Le plus jeune grec pris immédiatement une expression coupable, mais le visage de Marine restait légèrement sévère.

"-Tu as raison 'Ros... Marine je suis désolé de m'être emporté, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour nous.  
-J'ai tout autant envie que toi de garder notre relation à flots voyons et je te demande de m'excuser d'avoir pris une surcharge de travail ces derniers temps, je te promet de régler ça le plus vite possible."

Ils se seraient sûrement embrasser pour conclure cette déclaration si la porte d'entrée n'avait pas claqué et qu'un Kanon plutôt pâle avait débarqué dans la pièce.

"-'Ros, murmura-t-il."

L'autre n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de se précipiter sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

"-J'ai eu si peur, susurra le sagittaire. Comment es-tu..."

L' homme aux cheveux bleus le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement, lui intimant de se taire, désignant très légèrement des autres d'un geste du menton.

"-Je t'expliquerais lorsque nous seront seuls."

La japonaise était interloquée de voir le gémeau ici, le lion affichait un air dubitatif.

"-Je sais que je débarque à l'improviste mais je ne trouvais pas 'Ros et mon portable n'avait plus de batterie.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va rentrer à la maison, charger ton téléphone et tu vas m'expliquer où tu étais parti."

Aucun doute dans le regard d'Ayoros, juste de l'amour et du soulagement tandis que sa main glissait lentement sur la joue de son amant. Il finit par se retourner vers son frère et sa compagne pour leur adresser un grand sourire avant de déclarer:

"-Nous allons rentrez pour discuter au calme, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous les deux et surtout n'oubliez ce que je vous ai dit.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Ayoros, tu nous a donné à réfléchir à tous les deux."

La japonaise avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton presque énigmatique. Et tandis que les deux grecs partaient, Aiolia ne pouvaient que voir la suspicion que dégageait Marine à l'encontre de son frère.

OoOoO

Eaque s'était enfin décidé de sortir de chez lui et de se recréer une vie sociale. Il s'était donc guillerettement rendu dans son club préféré, celui-même où il avait traîné de force Mu et Saga.  
Après s'être posé sur un des tabourets du bar, il se mit à observer la salle, les couples dansant éhontément comme collés par de la glue ultra-forte. Leurs démonstrations publiques d'affection qui d'habitude l'amusaient, apportaient cette fois-ci un léger pincement au cœur du Népalais.  
Ses amis avaient tous trouver leur moitié, Rhadamanthe avait reçu la nouvelle que Kanon allait bien et était aux anges, Minos avait carrément décidé de franchir le cap avec Rune, et lui... Lui était seul, plus célibataire que jamais avec le risque de mourir demain.  
Ce n'est pas que son rêve dans la vie soit de trouver l'amour et de passer sa vie avec comme dans certains films, mais il restait quelqu'un avec des attirances romantiques et parfois son célibat lui pesait. Alors que le brun avait commencé à entrevoir une évolution dans sa relation avec Julian, tout avait été coupé court par son départ.  
Alors ce soir, il se jetterait simplement dans les bras de la première personne venue dans l'espoir d'y trouver un minimum d'affection.  
Aldébaran posa alors une boisson devant lui, interrompant sa réflexion.

"-Je n'ai encore rien commandé, remarqua Eaque avant de poursuivre plus charmeur. À moi que tu ne veuilles me faire passer un message."

Le brésilien éclata d'un rire franc.

"-Crois-moi je sais bien que je ne suis pas ton type  
-Tu sembles t'être bien renseigné sur mes goûts.  
-Tu viens ici dès que tu cherches une nouvelle conquête, crois moi que j'ai commencé à m'en faire une idée.  
-Et dis-moi, quel serait mon style de personne?  
-Je dirais que la personne qui m'a demandé de t'offrir ce verre devrait te satisfaire physiquement."

Le barman lui désigna ensuite simplement une silhouette qui les observait un peu plus loin.  
Cheveux courts noirs en bataille, corps musclé mais pas trop.  
Il correspondait même parfaitement à ses critères...

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, rendez-vous pour le prochain quand la fac me le permettra et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis~


	14. Chapitre 14

Hey~ Petit chapitre un peu court parce que je vais bientôt entrer dans une période d'examens et que je voulais quand même vous laisser un peu de lecture.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps temps de répondre au reviews comme je le fais habituellement donc je vais faire ça un peu vite pour une fois, désolé. Alors merci à

Phoebe83a. Bravo d'avoir trouvé cette incroyable référence à amour sucré. Tu gagnes 1 point jeux vidéos girly  
Alixe du Verseau. Tu vas savoir avec qui était Eaque dans ce chapitre mais franchement c'était pas bien difficile à deviner x)  
Arthygold. Toujours là, toujours présente, j'écrirais un texte sur Milo qui pleure la mort de son poisson rouge, tu m'écrirais une review de deux pages dessus. Mais avec qui va finir Eaque ? Tu ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, nul ne le sait...  
Candice du Verseau. Une minute... C'est quoi cette invasion des verseaux dans les reviews? Étrange... Bon plus sérieusement je te dis bravo si tu as deviné pour l'amant secret d'Eaque, c'était évidemment Zelos du crapeau !

Bon je dois tous vous avouer quelques choses sur un débat qui fait rage dans cette fic. La question du thé ou du café, ma réponse est bien simple... Je n'aime aucun des deux.

* * *

Ayoros était rentré chez lui, Kanon étroitement serré contre lui, c'est à peine si il voulait bien le lâcher. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois que personne ne se cachait dans un coin sombre de l'appartement qu'il se détendit légèrement.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda gentiment le grec.

M'as-tu trahis ? As-tu appris des informations compromettantes ? Veux-tu finalement retourner dans les bras de cet anglais ? Que s'est-il passé avec Kagaho ?

-Ce type, cheveux noirs courts, m'a assommé et enlevé pour je ne sais quel raison. Rhadamanthe ne serait pas assez tordu pour être à l'origine de ça, mes parents ont disparu depuis leur dernière altercations avec Saga. Bref je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il a fait ça ou qui lui aurait demandé de le faire. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait. Je me suis barré dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, apparemment pour lui, la menace de me tuer avec son flingue si je tentais quelque chose allait me persuader à rester.  
-Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est que tu ailles bien. Mais je pense que Rhadamanthe risque d'être impliqué dans cette affaire, te perdre a pu lui faire perdre les pédales.

La main du sagittaire se perdait tranquillement dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis comme pour lui intime de se calmer sur cette étrange situation.

-Je t'assure que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.  
-Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul, répondit le gémeau avec un sourire en coin.

Le regard du bleuté se perdit dans la pièce pour tomber sur une boîte assez familière déposée sur la table, boîte qu'il avait lui-même fouiller quelques jours plus tôt, elle était accompagnée de quelques bibelots de leurs différents périls ensembles.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à ranger le bazar que tu te trimbales depuis qu'on a quitté la Grèce et qui ne fait que grandir un peu plus au fil des années ?  
-Cela ne part pas à la poubelle si c'est ce que tu insinues. La personne qui s'en ai pris à toi a aussi mis l'appartement sans dessus-dessous, alors je vérifie simplement que rien n'est cassé.  
-La plupart de ces trucs ne te servent même plus.

Un amas de souvenirs qui auraient dû être jeté après leur rupture et non gardés dans un douloureux effort de mémoire.

-Bien sûr que si voyons...  
-Tu as gardé le DVD de Robin des bois que j'avais acheté comme une blague quand on étais gamins parce que tu adorais le tir à l'arc. On était même pas ensemble à l'époque.  
-Mais je craquais déjà pour toi voyons, le grand ami d'Aiolia, fan de musique qui passait ses week-end à notre maison plutôt qu'à la sienne. Tu m'as offert ça en cadeau d'anniversaire alors que rien ne t'obligeais à m'en offrir.  
-Que veux-tu, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te faire tomber sous mon charme. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es trop matériel et qu'on a jamais de place dans les placards. Enfin bref, rangeons un peu ce bazar

Les deux ''amants'' se mirent donc à la lourde tâche d'organiser les photos dans un album, non sans s'attendrir sur la plupart des images.

OoOoO

Minos et Rune auraient voulu fêter leurs fillancailles dans un grand restaurant comme le font les meilleurs films romantiques, hélas non. Sarita leur avait gentiment demandé de venir célébrer à la maison, menacé de faire le pied de grue devant chez eux s'ils ne venaient pas.  
Les deux norvégiens s'étaient donc retrouvés attablés à l'appartement familiale avec la chef de famille, Nora et Rhadamanthe, le plus jeune frère ayant apparemment trouvé mieux à faire de sa soirée.  
Un bon repas, une théière pleine et toute la petite famille était réunie autour de la table.

Je suis tellement fière de vous, approuva la népalaise.  
-Les gamins grandissent si vite, poursuivit la norvégienne, enfin je suis heureuse de pouvoir être là en ce moment.  
-Vous avez déjà commencé à réfléchir au style de cérémonie que vous vouliez ?  
-Maman... Ça ne fait même pas 24 heures que nous sommes fiancés...  
-Sari' c'est notre gosse qui se marie ou toi ? Parce que pour l'instant je dirais plus la deuxième option.  
-Cela dépend, me fais-tu une proposition ma chère Nora ?  
-Veux-tu que ça en soit une ?  
-Maman... Supplia le pdg, excédé.

On ne saurait dire qui était la personne destinataire de cette appellation. Mais son bras-droit affichant un léger sourire amusé montrait que les liens familiaux se mettaient bien en place.

-Plus que les petits-enfants et Sari' sera comblée.

Les hommes de la pièce perdirent immédiatement des couleurs. Ne jamais mettre ce sujet sur le tapis, ce n'étais pas si compliqué pourtant.

-Cela ne vas pas être génétiquement possible, déclara Rune.  
-Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible.  
-Les autres solutions sont illégales, trancha net le juge.  
-Exactement, on va devoir se reposer sur Eaque pour les enfants.  
-C'est pas très sympa' de refiler la tâche à l'absent du groupe, constata Nora.  
-C'est le seul à être bisexuel et c'est donc apparemment sa charge, enfin c'est ce que Minos et Rhadamanthe s'entêtent à répéter depuis des années.  
-Et tu ne t'es pas faites à l'idée que tu n'aurais pas de petits-enfants à la longue ?  
-L'envie les prendra bien un jour.  
-Sûrement pas aujourd'hui en tous cas.

Pas avec leurs carrières en pleine expansion, pas avec tous les problèmes auxquels ils faisaient face en ce moment.  
Une fois posés, ils y refléchiraient.

-Sari' je me demandais, toi qui a pas grandi dans l'endroit le plus tolérant du monde...  
-Hmm?  
-Tu as pensé quoi quand tu as découvert que les gamins aimaient pas les filles, ou pas que les filles tout du moins.  
-J'ai été déçue...

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé tandis que la fourchette du blanc restait figée dans les airs.

-Pardon ? Murmura l'anglais.  
-Comprenez moi bien, Eaque avait passé toute sa primaire à passer d'une béguin pour une fille à un béguin pour un garçon, arrivé vers le collège, plus rien. Minos ne m'a jamais parlé de sa vie amoureuse avant de revenir de ses études avec Rune dans ses bagages. Rhadamanthe s'est forcé tout le lycée à sortir avec cette fille qui était une véritable harpie avant de rompre avec elle et de ne nous ramener personne jusqu'à Kanon. Le pire étant que vous étiez tous les trois au courant des orientations des autres. Donc oui j'ai été déçue, que vous ne pensiez pas que je vous accepterais comme vous êtes et déçu par moi-même de ne pas vous avoir montrer que je vous aimerais tous quoiqu'il arrive.  
-Maman...

Les deux frères se levèrent lentement pour aller enlacer leur mère.

-Bon au moins tu n'est pas déçue du manque flagrant d'hétéros dans cette famille, y en a pas un seul, moi qui pensais que c'était nous qui étions censés être une minorité, constata Nora.  
-Toi aussi ? Interrogea Minos, incrédule.  
-Ton père m'aura au moins servi à découvrir que les hommes ne sont pas ma tasse de café.

Étrange façon de faire son coming-out diraient certains.  
Mais bon là Sarita avait un sacrilège sur les bras bien plus important que le fait que sa camarade ne lui avait pas dit ça depuis tout ce temps.

-Nora cela suffit avec ta propagande du café, tu ne peux pas changer des expressions à ta convenance pour rallier les autres à ton camp.  
-Sari' ton obsession pour le thé devient ridicule. C'est juste des feuilles dans de l'eau chaude.  
-Je ne tolérerais pas de tels mots sous mon toit.  
-Tu ne me ficherais quand même pas à la rue ?  
-Non je suis sûre que Minos serait ravi de t'accueillir, lui aussi il a du café après tout.

Et c'est là que la famille décida de ne pas froisser la Népalaise d'avantage, elle serait parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Et si les relations entre la mère et le fils norvégiens s'étaient clairement réchauffées, Nora n'avait clairement pas envie de s'incruster dans la vie de couple de son rejeton.

OoOoO

Eaque était partagé sur son partenaire de la nuit. Certes l'homme était loin d'être moche à regarder mais il n'était pas locasse. Le népalais s'était retrouvé à faire toute la conversation, l'autre se contentant d'hocher la tête où de répondre très brièvement à ses questions. Bref ce n'était pas la plus grande réussite mais l'alcool dans son sang l'avait rendu moins sélectif.  
Le brun finit par ouvrir les yeux pour voir que son compagnon de sommier avait déjà plier bagages. Bien, il n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi agréable que Julian au réveil.  
Il se tira difficilement du lit pour arriver dans la cuisine où un copieux déjeuner était posé et n'attendait que lui. Son amant de la nuit lui tendit simplement un verre d'eau et une aspirine sans un mot.

-Merci j'imagine... Je pensais franchement que tu serais parti comme un voleur. C'est en quel honneur le petit-dej'?  
-Un minimum de politesse de ma part.  
-Et bien merci beaucoup... Kagaho c'est ça ?

Ça avait été stupide de sa part, il aurait dû lui donné un faux nom. Son plan était déjà particulièrement dangereux sans qu'il ne le sabote lui-même. Se rapprocher d'un des frères pour le protéger de manière plus étroite et obtenir plus d'informations. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête?

T'es pas très causant, tu te la joue bien beau brun mystérieux.  
-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.  
-Prend le comme tu veux.

Le bassiste avait un sourire en coin. Ce type était plutôt divertissant finalement.

-T'es vraiment mon premier coup d'un soir à me préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
-Cela veut-il dire que je suis valide pour d'autres ?  
-Attends, tu veux qu'on se revoit ?

L'égyptien ne dit rien et se contenta de percer le népalais du regard.  
Et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à perdre. Peut être que pour une fois ça vie amoureuse se porterait bien. Une pensée pour Julian lui traversa l'esprit mais répartit aussitôt.

-Sors ton portable que je te donnes mon numéro.

OoOoO

Mu était heureux, tout semblait redevenir normal ces derniers temps, plus d'intrigues amoureuses, de dépression ou de maladies tous les deux jours. Tout le monde reprenais le travail aujourd'hui, ils allaient tous pouvoir se retrouver comme avant.  
Il se pouvait aussi que sa bonne humeur soit due à un certain rendez-vous prévu plus tard dans la journée avec une certaine personne aux cheveux bleus.  
Son téléphone, posé sur le coin d'un meuble, vibra. Le tibétain ne s'embêta même pas à le consulter, c'était encore Milo qui s'inventait des excuses pour expliquer son retard alors qu'il avait juste dormi trop longtemps dans les bras de Camus, ou bien Sheena qui serait là quelques minutes plus tard que prévu car elle déposait Violate au travail.  
La routine reprenait gentiment son cours.

-Tu m'as l'air bien heureux, constata une voix.

Aiolia, premier arrivé, comme toujours le seul à l'heure, ne s'était pas déranger pour entrer sans frapper. Des cernes étaient clairement visibles sous ses yeux.

-Ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas, constata Mu avec inquiétude. Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.  
-Je me suis embrouillé avec Marine et j'ai passé la nuit sur le canapé.  
-Encore ?  
-Elle est assez tendue par rapport aux travail ces derniers temps, mais je dirais qu'elle me cache autre chose...

Une profonde réflexion était visible dans les yeux du grec.

-Elle ne pourrait tout de même pas sa...  
-Ne me dit pas que tu penses qu'elle te trompe?  
-Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas son style.  
-Tu me rassures, écoute les temps ont été durs pour tout le monde dernièrement, mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'améliore.  
-Espérons-le, murmura Aiolia.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre

Maintenant l'heure des votes. Si vous voulez que Eaque finisse avec Kagaho dites' 'Poulet Rôti' 'dans les reviews, si vous voulez qu'il finisse avec Julian c'est' 'Poisson frit' ' ou enfin si vous voulez qu'il finisse avec Zelos la phrase magique est' 'J'ai des goûts douteux' '

Attention ces votes ne seront sûrement pas pris en compte par l'auteur qui a juste trouvé ça rigolo de rajouter un vote stupide en fin de chapitre


	15. Chapitre 15

Salut à tous et me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Mes examens ? Révisez c'est pour les faibles, puis on sait tous que je suis plus en période de révisions.  
Bref comme on pouvait s'y attendre au dernier chapitre vous avez tous voter pour qu'Eaque finisse avec Zelos donc leur rencontre romantique se fait dans ce chapitre. Je plaisante bien évidemment.  
Merci à Arthygold encore là malgré mes blagues douteuse sur Zélos/Eaque, les Verseaux Candice et Alixe préparant leur conquête du monde (Ne faites pas les innocentes vous êtes partout , je vous ai démasquées) et Bluebird une nouvelle tête, pour leurs reviews.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Eaque était simplement sur le chemin depuis la station de bus pour se rendre chez Mu. Trajet quotidien qu'il connaissait par cœur, visages familiers, mêmes horaires.  
Sa mère lui reprochait souvent de ne pas encore avoir passé son permis, qu'une voiture c'était quand même bien pratique et plus sûr que les transports en commun. Aujourd'hui était bien la première fois qu'il approuvait cette idée.  
Le Népalais avait l'habitude d'attirer le regards, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de sa tignasse ridiculement longue. À d'autres occasions, il avait reçu des sifflements, mais jamais un geste tel que celui d'aujourd'hui. Un outrage qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir. Un inconnu avait décidé de laisser traîner sa main sur son postérieur. Le musicien s'était retourné, un sourire ne présentant rien de bon collé au visage.

''-Salut beau gosse, moi c'est Zelos, et sans vouloir faire de zèle ou de mettre un os entre nous, je pense que moi et toi ensemble on pourrait être des boss.''

Poète en plus, quel être raffiné, il ne pouvait qu'être attiré par cet personne. Le dragueur de rue, ne voyant pas ses avances repoussées, reprit ses démarches romantiques.

''-Ton père c'est un voleur, il a pris toutes les flammes du soleil pour les mettre dans tes yeux.''

De pire en pire, il voulait bien que ses iris aient parfois une teinte rougeâtre à cause de la lumière du jour, mais là, la comparaison était à pleurer. Et puis lui parler de son père n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose pour espérer gagner son cœur. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade ridicule.

''-Je te propose un choix très simple soit tu disparaîs de ma vue maintenant, soit je te brisés la mâchoire et les poignets pour que tu ne puisses plus commettre ces actes contre qui que ce soit, soit j'intente un procès à ton encontre que tu seras sûr de ne pas pouvoir gagner.

L'homme, le crapaud, détala sans demander son reste, terrifié par l'expression du Népalais.  
Il reprit son chemin la tête haute, sourire satisfait.

OoOoO

Eaque débarqua donc tranquillement dans l'appartement de Mu, pas le dernier ni le premier arrivé de leur petite bande. Milo et Kanon manquaient à l'appel, retard habituel. Les autres étaient déjà postés dans leurs recoins habituels du salon. Sheena appuyée négligemment sur le bord de la fenêtres à observer les passants passer en tapant ses baguettes dans un rythme nouveau, Angelo et Aphrodite chahutant sur le sofa dans une énième discussion d'entremetteurs, Aiolia assis sur l'accoudoir du même canapé tentant d'écouter les informations qui passaient à la télévision, et Mu déposant de quoi manger sur la table basse.  
Une scène qu'il voyait normalement tous les jours, seulement, le battement de l'italienne était nerveux et non musical, l'italien avait un bras étrangement protecteur autour du suédois, les mains du grecs étaient crispées alors que ses yeux fixaient l'écran, le tibétain lui-même ne dégageait pas son calme habituel.

'' -Salut tout le monde.''

Réponses à peine éveillées, pas vraiment incroyables mais le cœur y était. Le Népalais, après avoir abandonné sa veste près de l'entrée, alla s'installer lui aussi sur le canapé, poussant sans ménagement poisson et cancer pour se faire de la place. Une banale chaîne d'informations en direct passait sur l'écran du téléviseur et rabachait les dernières nouvelles.

''-Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-il  
-Les bonnes ou les mauvaises d'abord ? interrogea le lion.  
-Il y a pas que des mauvaises nouvelles sur ce genre de choses ? Bon bah garde la bonne pour la fin, ça nous changera.  
-En vrac, il y a la guerre et autres problèmes politiques sur tous les continents, nouvelles descrimination contre les minorités ethniques, LGBT et autres dans un pays d'Amérique du Sud, d'autres noyés dans la méditerranée après un naufrage, nouveau tremblement de terre dans l'Hymalaya près d'une zone habitée, et ils ont retrouvé deux cadavres dans la Seine et ne les ont pas encore identifiés. Bref les choses auxquelles nous sommes habitués et qui ne nous choquent même plus alors que ça le devrait.  
-D'accord... Et les bonnes nouvelles ?  
-Le festival de la bierre va commencer à Trou-paumé-en-campagnes, une des belles-filles de la reine d'Angleterre est enceinte, et demain il ne pleut pas.''

C'était plus des informations inutiles que des bonnes nouvelles mais il ferait avec...  
La porte principale s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser débarquer deux grecs aux cheveux bleus.

''-Et voilà ceux qu'on attendait plus.  
-Vous compter arriver à l'heure une seule fois dans votre vie ?  
-Ça m'est déjà arrivé ! protesta Milo.  
-Être à l'heure pour ne pas rater un rencard avec Camus, ça ne compte pas.''

Quelques regards angoissés passèrent entre entre Kanon, Aiolia et Eaque. La situation n'était pas inconnue, le grec ayant quitté le frère de l'un pour se mettre avec le frère de l'autre. Il y avait eu des cris de rage, des disputes, des coups et plusieurs amitiés en ruines. Une situation identique s'était présentée aussi lors que Violate s'était mise en couple avec Sheena après sa rupture avec le Népalais, mais cela s'était réglé beaucoup plus rapidement. Il y avait aussi eu le moment où Aphrodite avait remarqué que les parents d'Angelo ne savaient pas qu'ils était gay et qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir une petite-amie et non un petit-ami.  
Ici, aucune parole ne fut prononcé, le groupe avait traversé trop de crises à cause des histoires de cœur de chacun, ils ne se mêlaient plus de ça.

''-Maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé et présent, on peut commencer, lança gentiment Mu.''

De retour au travail, comme avant.

OoOoO

Au siège de la Griffon Cie, les choses aussi avaient repris une allure presque normale. Minos avait repris sa constance, Saga ne se rongeait plus les sangs par rapport à son frère, du moins plus autant.  
Certains employés avaient remarqué l'anneau à l'annuaire gauche de Rune et depuis les rumeurs courraient bon train. Shura avait fait un croix définitive sur le beau norvégien.

''-On vient de recevoir un email de la compagnie de monsieur Solo qui valide la bonne mise en place des contrats.  
-Merci Saga, je me chargerais de prévenir Minos.''

Saga et Rune qui faisaient à présent plus ou moins partie de la même famille à cause du clan Naraka, était passés aux tutoiement et prénoms même en milieu professionnel.

''-Pas besoin de transmettre l'info je suis déjà là, ravi que cette histoire soit enfin fini, ça fait des mois que ces contrats traînent.  
-N'avais-tu pas une conférence téléphonique de prévue en ce moment ?  
-Elle vient de se finir alors j'ai pensé à passer voir comment le meilleur élément de mon entreprise se portait.''

Depuis sa demande acceptée, le pdg se comportait comme un adolescent connaissant ses premiers émois amoureux.

''-Minos...  
-Oui mon amour.  
-Nous nous étions promis de garder une relation professionnelle en public.  
-Pour le lancement de l'entreprise parce que notre relation pouvait être un problème dans le milieu, mais maintenant nous sommes bien installés. En plus tu vas bientôt porter mon nom et je ne compte pas te faire passer pour mon frère.''

Le bras-droit tiqua à la dernière phrase. Ce genre de questions, ils ne l'avaient même pas encore discutée ensemble.

''-Je ne me souviens pas avoir consenti à cette décision...  
-Maman me tuerai si je changeais de nom et je ne compte pas le faire.  
-Il y a d'autres solutions que de décider de facto que je doive prendre le tiens.''

Saga décida de tirer sa révérence sur cette conversation qui ne le conservait absolument pas et de rejoindre son propre bureau et la montagne de travail qui l'attendait.  
Shura l'interrompit cependant sur le trajet.

''-On a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter ces derniers jours, constata l'espagnol, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre toute la situation mais, est-ce que ça va?  
-Je vais très bien, voyons.  
-Ne joue pas à celui qui n'a pas compris, coupa net le brun. J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et c'est clairement lié à ton frère et la famille Naraka avec qui il n'a normalement plus de liens.  
-Écoute Shura, te mêler à cette histoire ne ferait que te mettre en danger.  
-Donc c'est vraiment sérieux... Vous avez prévenu la police ?  
-Non, on ne peut pas.  
-Vos vies sont en danger et vous gardez ça pour vous ?  
-Écoute Shura, je suis désolé mais...''

La sonnerie de portable du grec interrompit court la conversation.

''-Je dois répondre c'est peut-être important. ''

Le Gémeau s'était clairement servi de cette occasion comme une échappatoire, jamais il n'aurait fait ça en tant normal. Maintenant, Shura s'inquiètait vraiment pour son ami.

OoOoO

En début de soirée, Mu avait vu les jumeaux débarquer dans son salon, livides, Ayoros sur leurs talons.  
Le cadet des gémeaux s'était affaissé sur le canapé sans un mot, le sagittaire tentant tant bien que mal de le sortir de son état second. L'aîné s'était simplement posé sur une chaise, lançant vaguement un ''Désolé on avait besoin d'un endroit au calme le plus proche possible'' avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Le tibétain n'avait pas sû quoi dire et s'était contenté de poser sa main sur son épaule.  
Il n'avait aucune idée de la cause de cette ambiance quasi-funèbre, mais quelque chose de grave s'était sûrement passé. Cependant comment aborder le sujet ? Le silence était tel que parler entraînerait sans doute un déferlement d'informations.

''-Je vais chercher de quoi boire, déclare-t-il gentiment.''

Sur-ce le manager quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il reviennent avec différentes tasses remplies de chocolat chaud, leur débat habituel de boissons attendrait. Tout le monde se saisit d'un mug sans un mot.

''-Merci, fini par sourire difficilement le plus vieux grec.''

Et la même torpeur retomba dans la salle. Au bout de longues minutes paraissant comme un éternité, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau et un certain couple tibétano-chinois fit son apparition. L'ambiance mortuaire les para d'airs interrogateurs.

''-Qu'est-ce qui se passe les enfants ? S'inquieta Dokkho.''

Aucune réponse, un simple regard perdu de son fils, un angoissé du sagittaire et une léthargie des jumeaux.

''On ne peut pas vous aidez si vous restez silencieux, déclara neutralement Shion.  
-Nos pa...''

Saga tenta de parler mais sa voix se brisa immédiatement. Ayoros finit par se dévouer et rapporter la nouvelle.

''-Leurs parents sont réapparus...  
-Cela n'explique en rien cette réaction.  
-Kanon et Saga n'ont jamais eu la meilleure des relations avec eux, c'est même plutôt l'inverse.  
-C'est important la famille, déclara Dokkho avec sympathie, peut être que vous devriez saisir cette occasion de les revoir pour régler vos conflits.  
-Ils sont morts, murmura Kanon.  
-Toutes mes condoléances.  
-Non, ces ordures se sont fait assassinés, tirés dessus et balancés dans la Seine. Je ne suis pas triste mais certainement pas soulagé. Quand Marine nous a appelé pour nous dire que la police les avait trouver et nous demander d'identifier les corps, je n'y ai pas cru et je ne le réalise toujours pas... Je les ai toujours haïs avec passion, mais pas de là à les imaginer crever de cette façon.  
-Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un enfant à haïr ses parents au point de ne pas pleurer leur mort ?  
-Le fait qu'ils ne m'aient sûrement jamais aimé, que leur affection pour Saga s'arrêtait au rôle qu'ils avaient prévu pour lui, qu'ils m'aient balancé à la rue parce que je n'étais pas hétéro et qu'ils auraient sûrement envoyé Saga en thérapie de convertion s'ils avaient connu son orientation sexuelle plus tôt.''

Et le grec fondit en larmes.

OoOoO

Eaque quitta la salle de bain, Kagaho était installé au bar de son appartement, écrivant un e-mail dans Hadès-savait-quelle-langue sur son ordinateur portable.

''-Tu envois des messages à l'amour de ta vie dans mon dos et sous mon toit? Taquina-t-il.''

L'égyptien sursauta à l'intrusion.

''-C'est un e-mail professionnel, dit-il catégoriquement.  
-Mais ne t'en fais pas, joue donc sur plusieurs plans, moi-même je me suis fait abordé ce matin par un homme ébloui par ma beauté.  
-Et ?''

Note pour soi-même, le brun aux cheveux courts n'était apparemment pas le genre à être jaloux.

''-J'imaginais une meilleure réaction à l'annonce que quelqu'un avait courtisé ton homme.  
-Tu voulais donc provoquer ma jalousie ?''

N'était-ce pas un peu enfantin comme idée ?

''-Moi ? Comment oses-tu m'accuser d'une telle chose ?  
-Si cet inconnu t'avais plu, c'est lui qui serait là ce soir et non moi, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter.''

Eaque pris une boue boudeuse tandis qu'un sourire en quoi prenait place sur les lèvres de Kagaho avant de disparaître aussi vite.  
La seule chose qui pourrait l'inquiéter, c'était les messages constants qu'un certain Julian envoyait quasi-quotidiennement à son amants.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous au chapitre prochain.

Question rapide sans rapport avec cette fic. L'an dernier pour le 31 mars j'avais publié un OS pour la journée mondiale de la visibilité trans et les retours avaient été très sympas, est-ce que vous voudriez d'autres textes de ce genre sur les grands inconnus de la communauté LGBT+ ? (Aromantique, .s, Non-binaires... etc ?) Éventuellement sur demande du sujet

Enfin bref bon moment de la journée ou de la nuit où vous lisez à tous et à plus.


	16. Chapitre 16

Hey! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Oui il est une heure du matin quand je publie. Dormir c'est pour les faibles !

Merci à Arthygold, Alixe du Verseau et Candice du Verseau pour leurs reviews.  
(Ces deux dernières ont d'ailleurs avoué leurs plans de conquête du monde, mais nous avons encore le temps de créer une résistance anti-surgelés ! ''

Bonne lecture avec en prévision enfin la révélation du dernier méchant. (Enfin tout était dans le titre de la fic hein)

Ils avaient tous les deux craqué mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, qu'ils devaient s'ignorer royalement.  
Ils avaient trouvé une heure commune, inventé des excuses et s'étaient retrouvés ensemble pour aller au cinéma en cachette, comme deux adolescents.  
Grec et anglais, bouinés l'un contre l'autre comme ils le pouvaient avec les sièges inconfortables.  
Le film ? Un parfait navet, une soupe romantique à pleurer que personne avec un minimum de bon sens n'irait voir.

''-J'en ai marre, finit par marmoner Kanon.  
-Moi aussi, ce film est une honte au septième art.  
-Tu sais ce que je veux dire Rhada'.''

Le blind de contenta de soupirer en plongeant ses pupilles dans celles de son amant.

''-Je le sais, mais même si on prenait le premier avion pour partir à l'autre bout du monde, cela ne changerait rien, on est déjà trop empêtrés dans cette situation.  
-Espérons qu'aucun de nous finisse comme nos parents quand on aura des enfants.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je ne parle pas de Sarita et Nora hein.  
-Je m'en doute bien, mais quelle est cette histoire d'avoir des enfants ?  
-Pas nous voyons ! Je parlais de tes frangins ou du mien, y en a bien un qui va finir par craquer face à ta mère.''

Certainement pas eux  
Les deux amants continuèrent donc leur soirée en tête à tête, ne se doutant pas qu'une personne les avait remarqués.  
OoOoO

La télévision recrachait un reportage animalié vaguement intéressant sur la parade amoureuse des oiseaux que Nora observait sans grande conviction.

''-Je ne te savais pas passionnée d'ornithologie, nota Sarita.  
-C'est le truc le moins déprimant et pas abrutissant qui passe.  
-Je vois... ''

Les deux restèrent là, à observer l'étrange spectacle du programme.

''-Sari'?  
-Hmm?  
-Tu as fréquenté quelqu'un toi depuis...  
-Non, j'ai bien eu quelques tentatives pour que les enfants puissent grandir avec un 'père' mais ils s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour les faire fuir.  
-Les gamins ne voulaient pas te partager avec un inconnu, c'est compréhensible.  
-Toujours en est-il que je n'ai donc pas eu de partenaire depuis un long moment.  
-Et tu le regrettes ?  
-Pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais eu comme objectif principal d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie et puis la plupart des mes rêves ont dû s'effacer il y a des années...  
-Tu veux dire que tu as du les mettre au placard avec tout le bazar qui nous est arrivé, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois y renoncer.  
-Où veux-tu en venir à la fin, Nora ?''

L'albinos se contenta de fixer la brune intensément avant de soupirer et de reprendre:

''-On a pas eu de temps pour se concentrer sur nos vies depuis plus de vingt ans... Pour faire ce que, nous, on aurait vraiment voulu... Tu t'es focalisée sur les enfants, je me suis débrouillée pour camoufler vos traces...  
-Il y a donc un rêve que tu veux réaliser, si je te suis bien?  
-Hmm...  
-Et il s'agit de ?  
-Je veux avoir une famille à retrouver quand je rentre à la maison.''

La Népalaise haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elles avaient une famille, certes quelque peu disfunctionnelle, mais déjà bien mieux que certaines autres.

''-Je sais à quoi tu penses, reprit la norvégienne. Mais je parle que notre famille évolue dans le sens cliché de la règle. Que Minos me voit vraiment comme sa mère, et même Rhadamanthe et Eaque, j'aimerais vraiment remplir ce rôle pour eux. Je veux pourvoir retourner voir mes parents après ça, leur présenter leurs petits-enfants et la personne qui partage ma vie.  
-La personne qui partage ta vie ?  
-Toi, si tu le veux bien.''

OoOoO

La nuit était à présent bien tombée sur la ville. L'appartement de Mu avait retrouvé un calme certain, un silence reposant à peine perturbé par les bruits extérieurs.  
Le tibétain était cependant loin d'être le seul dans le logement ou bien même dans sa chambre. Saga avait fini la soirée avec lui et ils avaient pour la première fois franchis le pas.  
Une soirée tranquille que rien n'avait pu troublée, qui aurait dû se suivre d'une nuit que rien n'aurait pu troublé. Les amants étaient enlacés et endormis, la lumière de la lune les berçant tranquillement.

Si seulement...

Une clef tourna dans la serrure, inaudible. Des bruits pas feutrés s'etouffèrent dans le tapis de couloir. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Une ombre masqua l'éclat de l'astre lunaire. Un bras saisit vigoureusement l'un des corps allongés pour le lever et lui pointer un couteau sous la gorge.  
Un cri fut empêché et l'autre homme fut réveillé sans ménagement.

''-Pas un mot, susurra l'intrus masqué, et nous éviterons des blessures inutiles. Vous vous êtes hélas retrouvés pris dans quelque chose qui ne vous concerne pas, et j'aurais voulu vous en tenir éloignés cependant certains de vos proches commencent vraiment à tester ma patience.''

L'inconnu tourna son visage vers le grec.

''-Je te conseillerais de dire à ton frère qu'il fasse un choix dans sa vie amoureuse de faire une croix définitive sur son anglais au lieu de le fréquenté en cachette et ses sentiments pour Ayoros feraient mieux d'être vrais. Car si il devait lui briser le cœur...''

La lame fut appuyée légèrement contre peau du tibétain.

''-Je m'assurerais alors de briser le tien.''

OoOoO

'' - Vous attendez qu'il y ait un mort ? Demanda gravement Saga. Il est plus que temps de prévenir la police, cette histoire devient hors de contrôle.''

Ils étaient tous réunis chez les Naraka après l'incident s'étant produit chez le manager. Gémeau inquiet maintenant férocement le bélier contre lui, Sarita et Nora main dans la main et pales comme la mort, Minos assailli de mauvaises mémoires et observant Rune, Kanon et Rhadamanthe se sentant coupables de dernier événement, Marine se mordant la lèvre, et beaucoup de thé.

''-Saga, c'est trop tard, on a pas de preuves, le moindre faux-pas pourrait nous coûter quelqu'un, tenta de raisonné la népalaise.  
-Le faux-pas s'est déjà déroulé ce soir quand mon frère et votre fils ont décidé de se voir en cachette sans penser une seconde aux conséquences.  
-Ce qui est fait est fait ! Intervint le plus jeune jumeau. On a fait une connerie d'accord, on aurait jamais du faire ça mais on l'a fait quand même ! Ça fait des semaines que ce manège dure et Rhada' et moi avions besoin de quelques heures pour nous. Alors oui je suis coupable, je suis désolé pour Mu, mais je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir pris le risque.  
-Tu laisses tes désirs égoïstes primé sur la vie d'une personne ?  
-C'est le même genre de 'Désirs égoïstes' qui te pousse à nous engueuler en ce moment même. Tu crois que ça nous amuse de vous voir mêlés à cette histoire ?  
-J'estime juste que vos choix ces derniers temps n'ont pas été judicieux.  
-Mais libre à toi de critiquer mes décisions de vies, nos parents faisaient déjà la même chose ! Si tu trouves que je représente un danger pour toi comme je l'étais pour eux, libre à toi de passer la porte et de faire comme si nous ne nous étions jamais retrouvés !  
-Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de ce que tu dis ? ''

Les jumeaux avaient l'air d'hésiter entre en venir aux larmes ou aux poings.

''-Ça suffit vous deux, lâcha Nora, vous n'arrangez rien à la situation en vous battant.''

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Eaque.

''Désolé du retard, j'ai dû trouver quelqu'un pour m'emmener.''

Kagaho pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

''Que fais-tu là ? S'étrangla la norvégienne.  
-Vous vous connaissez ?  
-C'est lui qui m'a aidé à vous rejoindre  
-Quoi ?''

L'égyptien décida d'ignorer le regard de pure incompréhension de son amant et déclara:

''-La personne dont l'identité nous échappe n'a pas forcé la porte de l'appartement, c'est donc forcément quelqu'un qui a eu accès à une clef des lieux.''

OoOoO

Marine rentra dans son logement alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Aiolia attendait dans le salon, les yeux cernés, les traits tirés.

''-Où étais-tu ?  
-Tu es parti avant moi dans la nuit en pensant que je dormais alors laisse moi aussi te poser la question. Où étais-tu?''

Alors vous avez trouvé le nom du méchant ?  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
